All About Us
by Dancesterx3
Summary: The third and last installment of my Hello World series. Picks up a few years after the last story ended. Lots of fluff and love and adorable children.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday!" The group shouted as they all raised their glasses. Emma and Sutton were the last of their friends to turn 21 and today was finally the big day. Sutton smiled. Behind her a tiny toddler stood, watching. She held a barbie doll in her hand and brushed it's hair with the pink plastic brush that had come with the doll. On the wall a banner that said "Happy 3rd Birthday Kendall" Still hung on the wall. Hot pink, black and white balloons adorned the floor of Sutton and Emma's tiny apartment. Toys were piled in the corner of the living room, a small play kitchen, with bins of fake food and utensils sat along the empty wall of the kitchen. Often Kendall would pretend to cook while Sutton made dinner or Emma prepared lunch. The balloons matched the girls lavish decor of the apartment. Along the banister of the stair, hot pink streamers twisted around the railing. Pizza boxes were stacked on the bar, two bottles of grey goose vodka had already been emptied and another was half full. The friends stood around a small wooden table in the dining room. They all took a swig at the same time. Ethan, Mads, Amanda, Emma and Sutton all chugged their drinks and slammed the red solo cups on the table. Kendall pulled on Sutton's black party dress, "mommy?" She said quietly. Her long light brown hair had grown down to her hips and was now twisted into two side braids. She wore long dark blue denim jeans and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt was tucked into her jeans. Her brown braided belt held the shirt in. She had on black fuzzy boots. She looked like a mini Sutton Mercer. Sutton put her hand down and gently pushed her daughter away. Kendall looked down at the doll and then back up at her mother, she tugged on Sutton's dress again, "mommy?" Her voice was a little more stern now, but still not enough to make her mom turn her focus off her friends as they laughed at the most recent comedy they'd just gotten home from.

Emma turned and looked down at the little girl, "Hey princess, what's up?" She said squating down to Kendall's size. They had just celebrated Kendall's third birthday and she hadn't let go of the barbie that Emma had gotten her.

Kendall looked at her, "I'm hungy." She said looking at her aunt.

Emma smiled and lifted the little girl, settling her on her hip. Kendall put her head on her aunts shoulder as they walked to the kitchen, "Hmm, let's see what do you want?"

Kendall pushed open the door to the pantry and pointed to the top shelf, "M&M'S!" She said proudly.

Emma looked at the clock on the stove, It was after 10pm and the fact that Kendall was even still awake at this hour made Emma uncomfortable. She looked back at her sister who'd barely even noticed that her sister or daughter have left the room. Emma shook her head. Even though, Sutton typically stuck to a schedule with Kendall, it irritated her that she let Kendall stay up this late around people who had been drinking. Emma looked back at the little girl. She was still wearing her day clothes. Emma grabbed the bag of M&M's and set Kendall back on the floor. The little girl protested at the action, clearly overtired and Emma put a few of the candies in a cup and handed them to Kendall. The little girl smiled and picked a blue one from the cup, crunching down on it and smiling. Emma extended her hand, "Why don't we go get in our PJ's?" She said as Kendall looked up at her. She smiled and took her aunt's hand but when she realized she could no longer get the candies from the cup to her mouth, she let go of Emma's hand and popped another into her mouth.

Kendall's room was small. A small twin sized bed sat along side the same wall as her door. Her room looked just like the rest of the apartment. Clearly a Sutton Mercer inspired look. The headboard was white paneled. The bed was perfectly made. Kendall's hot pink comforter was smoothed straight. She had about a dozen stuffed dolls and throw pillows all perfectly arranged at the head of the bed. At the foot, a purple plush tinker bell throw blanket folded perfectly over the edge. On the wall, three picture frames hung, decorative artwork that matched the decor of the room. Above the head rest, a small shelf held wooden letters spelling out her name along with two of the snow globes that Kristen had started as a traditional Christmas gift for Kendall on her first Christmas at the Mercer's. Along that wall, long pink drapes hung behind a white dresser. It was perfectly decorated with a large photo of Kendall on the day she was born, her full name, birth date and weight were printed underneath. Smaller picture frames of photo's from Kendall's short life were arranged around the large photo. An all mirror jewelry box that Sutton bought at Pottery Barn kids sat in the middle. Inside it was stuffed full of costume jewelry that Sutton and Emma had bought for her to play with when she played dress up. Along the wall across from Kendall's bed was a large book shelf. The shelves were decorated with specialty books that Sutton's never even read, designer piggy banks, old fashioned camera's, the stuffed doll Ethan gave her when she was born, porcelain ballerina slippers and other knick knacks were set up according to a theme that each shelf had. Between the two shelves, Sutton had set up the changing table. Wicker baskets held pull-ups, baby wipes, a few creams and a cushion for Kendall to lay on. Even though, Sutton was focusing on potty training Kendall, she was still sleeping in pull-ups. Kendall's closet ran along the wall adjacent to the door. Sutton had taken the sliding doors off the hinges and replaced them with hot pink tulle tide together with black ribbons. The closet was packed full of designer dresses, preppy petticoats, old costumes, and holiday dresses. The middle of the closet was separated by a shelf where Sutton kept a few of Kendall's big girl toys and her shoes. She had more shoes than Emma ever had in her life never mind at 3 years old. Clearly the room was set up for design and Kendall only spent time in there to sleep or for time out. Almost all of Kendall's toys had been stored in the living room. Emma lifted the child and set her on the bed. She pulled off the girl's boots and tossed them to the floor. Then she grabbed a clean pair of pajama's and helped Kendall remove her clothes. When she'd finished getting the girl ready for bed she put her back down on the floor, "Let's go tell mommy good night, ok?" Kendall nodded and then took Emma's hand.

Back out in the dining room, the group was still doing shots. Though it wasn't terribly loud, Emma felt uncomfortable having Kendall exposed to this kind of behavior. Kendall ran up to Sutton who was slightly tipsy and hugged her legs. Sutton looked down at her daughter, "There you are, honey." She said her words slurring some. Emma sighed she knew she was going to have to take care of her sister and her niece tonight. "Good night mommy!" She said looking up at her mom.

Sutton smiled, "Night kid, I love you."

Kendall's face lit up, "I love you too!" Then she kissed the side of Sutton's leg and ran back up the stairs to her bedroom. Emma lifted the child and laid her in the large bed. She pulled back the covers and let Kendall crawl in. When Kendall was snuggled in the bed, she grabbed her Duffy Bear doll and squeezed it tight. It was the doll Emma had gotten her on their trip to Disneyland that summer. Kendall looked up at her, "Milk!" She said pointing her tiny finger to the ceiling.

Emma smiled and put a hand to her forehead, "Oh! I almost forgot! " She said smiling.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Kendall said. Emma told her to stay in the bed while she ran to the kitchen to get a sippy cup of Kendall's chocolate almond milk. It was the only thing she'd had before bed since she stopped breastfeeding. When she returned she handed Kendall the cup. Kendall smiled and took the cup immediately beginning to drink. She only pulled the cup away long enough to ask for a story. Emma smiled and grabbed a _Sophia The First _storybook that was Kendall's favorite. She'd read the book so many times she didn't even need to look at the words anymore. But still she did the voices like she'd always done. When she was done, a drowsy Kendall had tossed her pink cup to the ground and looked at her aunt, "That was beautiful" she said with a yawn. As Emma bent down to kiss her niece good night, she grabbed the cup. She turned out the light and cracked Kendall's door heading back out to the party.

Ethan was headed out of the bathroom as she was closing the toddler's door. He grabbed her and pulled her into her bedroom across the hall. Emma gasped but relaxed when she saw who had grabbed her. He closed the door and pressed his lips to hers guiding her to the bed. Her room was dark aside from an accent lamp she always had on. It gave just enough light for Ethan to make his way around the room. When she crashed back onto the bed, he crawled over her and she laid back, her hands rested gently on his jaw and kissed him passionately. When he sat up his chocolate brown eyes looked deeply into hers, "Happy birthday my love." He said. His lips tasted like alcohol but something about it was a major turn on.

"Lock the door." she said smiling at him. Ethan took the clue and stood up to lock her door.


	2. Feels Like Today

Sutton rolled over the next morning her head throbbed, but a little girl was pulling on her hand, "Mommy?" She said softly.

Sutton opened an eye, "What?" She groaned. She squinted at the child.

Kendall looked at her mother, "I hads a nightmare. Can I sleep in your bed?" Sutton looked at the clock. 6:03 am. She didn't even know what time it was when she crashed into bed last night. She looked down and realized she didn't even change her clothes. Sutton nodded and the little girl climbed into her mother's bed. She laid next to her mom, wrapping her hands around her mom's arm and snuggled into it. Sutton groaned. She felt like an elephant was sitting on her body and her head was pounding. If this is what a hangover felt like, she was swearing off alcohol from now on. Kendall's dead weight made it impossible for her to relax and when she tried to move the child over, Kendall would only grunt and move back. For the moment Sutton wished she didn't have a daughter. She wanted to push the child off her bed and sleep away this headache, but she knew it wouldn't be too long before Kendall would be rattling her awake.

Emma's arm snaked around the naked body asleep beside her. Birthday sex was definitely her favorite kind of sex. Especially with Ethan. She had finally felt ready to proceed with the engagement and start a family with him. Ethan's hand reached up to meet hers but he didn't wake up. she cuddled into him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade, "I love you so much Ethan." She whispered. As she was beginning to fall asleep for a little longer, she heard a rusting noise in the living room, she sat up, "Ethan, do you hear that?"

Ethan rolled over in his sleep. He pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh, Emma. Go back to sleep." But then the sound of something falling to the floor made him sit up, "What was that?"

Emma's heart pounded, "I don't know. Go out and look."

Ethan looked at her, "Me? Why me?"

"Cause you're the man. You're supposed to protect me." She said hugging his muscular arm.

Ethan grabbed his pants from the floor where Emma had tossed them in the heat of the moment last night, he slipped them on but didn't bother putting a shirt on. Maybe if the intruder saw his build, they would be discouraged and run off. He snuck into the hallway, Emma followed closely behind. He heard another noise and the sound of someone talking, "There's more than one person here?" Emma whispered. But Ethan just held up a finger as if to indicate her to be quiet. He put his hand on Emma protectively as he slowly turned the corner to the living room, only to find Kendall on the floor playing with her barbie dolls.

Ethan sighed, "It's just Kendall."

"Wait, what's Kendall doing down here? Where's Sutton?" Emma pushed her sisters bedroom door open to see her fast asleep, arm hanging over the side of her bed. Emma shook her head and went out to the living room, "Hey monkey." She said sitting next to the child.

Kendall looked up at her aunt, she pressed a finger to her lips, "Shh, mommy's sick." Then she handed Emma a doll, "Here, you can be doctor barbie."

Emma took the doll but then shook her head, "She's hungover." She said to Ethan, "I know it was our birthday last night, but why do I have to be the one taking care of her kid?" She put the doll on the floor and looked at the toddler, "Let's get breakfast. Do you want a banana and some pancakes?"

Kendall pinched her face in anger, "No." she said defiantly.

Emma took Kendall's hand, "Come on, Kenz. You don't want pancakes?"

Kendall crossed her arms over her chest, "No!" she said again. But it really wasn't up to Kendall to make the decisions around here. She picked up the child who started kicking her aunt, "I'm not hungry!" She cried. Her voice was loud and Emma tried to shush her but Kendall wasn't having it. Emma passed the child to Ethan whose strong grip kept Kendall from budging. She started flailing her arms, striking a tiny hand across his face. He winced and then shot a hand up to stop her.

Emma turned around, "Kendall!" She said sternly. The little girl looked at her aunt, anger written all over her face, "Stop it, right now! We don't hit."

Kendall shook her head, "yes we do!" she said with a devious smile, anger in her eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled her niece's chocolate almond milk from the fridge, "Sutton has really spoiled this child and it's so annoying. Not too mention I'm the one taking care of her 3 year old while she sleeps off last nights hangover." She placed a lid on the sippy cup and handed it to Kendall. When she'd calmed down, Ethan slid her into her booster seat at the table. He turned on the small flat screen on the bar to an episode of _Sophia The First _Kendall smiled and watched attentively giving Emma enough time to get her niece's breakfast made. When the pancake was done, she grabbed the pink owl plastic plate and cut the pancake into small pieces and poured a little syrup over top. She grabbed the kid size fork from the drawer and placed the plate in front of Kendall. She looked down just long enough to see what Emma had given her and she picked the pancake piece up with her fingers taking a bite. Emma looked at Ethan, "Why bother with the fork?"

Ethan laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple, "You are going to be an amazing mom. I almost can't wait to have a kid with you."

Emma looked at him, "Let's wait on that one." She said putting her hand on his bare chest, "I think we have our hands full with this one." She looked at Kendall, she was sitting on her knees. Her long brown hair was pulled in a ponytail messed up from sleep. Emma couldn't help but smile. She walked up to the child and pressed a kiss to the top of her head causing Kendall to tear her attention off the show just long enough to look up at her aunt, "I love you." Emma said.

Kendall looked back at the TV, "I love you too, Emmy." She said. She picked up another pancake piece and put it to her lips.

While Kendall ate, Emma walked to the child's room. She pulled the covers up and arranged the pillows and dolls exactly as Sutton did every morning. She picked out an outfit and a clean pull up. When she returned to the kitchen, Kendall had pushed her plate away but was still watching her show, "Hey little monkey, let's get dressed okay?" Emma said turning off the TV.

Kendall pouted and looked at her, "no…" She whined.

Emma looked at her, "Yes ma'am. We have to go out today so you need to get dressed." Kendall shook her head and tried escape Emma's grasp, but Emma was stronger than the newly 3 year old, "Kendall Alexandra Mercer. Stop it, now." Kendall stomped her feet but stopped fighting. She allowed Emma to remove her pajama top and as soon as she was shirtless, she took off for the living room. Even though it was frustrating that she wouldn't cooperate, Emma smiled, "Come back here you little escapey."

Kendall looked at her and laughed, "No," she said through her laugh.

Emma looked at her, "Come back here or I'm gonna make Uncle Ethan come get you." Ethan put up his hands like a monster and slowly moved towards her.

Kendall let out a belly laugh, "noooo!" She shouted and hid behind the couch, but before she could take off again Ethan wrapped his arms around her pulled her up into his arms. He pretended to eat her bare stomach and she laughed, kicking her legs wildly. He returned her to Emma and she put on the top that she'd picked out. "Hey squirmy settle down." She said as she tried to wrangle the little girl who was laughing and trying to wiggle out of Emma's grasp. But Emma was stronger than the child. She pinned the girl down and removed her silky pajama bottoms, changing her dirty pull up and replacing it with the clean one she'd grabbed with the outfit. She pulled the aztec printed cotton leggings over Kendall's legs and stood her up. When she was done she gave Kendall a love tap on the bottom and watched her run into the living room. Emma stood up, "Yeah, we can definitely wait on the kids thing." She said.

Ethan pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Well even still you will be a great mom." He said.

Emma pulled back and looked into his eyes, "You think so?"

Somewhere in the distance they could hear a low groan and Sutton saunter into the kitchen, "Advil." She moaned.

"Cabinet above the sink." Emma said but didn't remove her gaze from Ethan's. In the living room, Kendall popped one of the balloons from the party the night before and everyone jumped. Kendall giggled and popped another.

Sutton looked over the bar at her daughter, "Kenz, mommy doesn't feel good. Can you stop popping the balloons?"

Kendall looked up, her hair was still a wild mess, "Kenz, let's go do your hair." Emma suggested. Kendall was one of those rare kids who loved it when she got her hair done and would gladly sit for hours while you "made her up."

Kendall ran over to Emma, "Ok." She said approvingly, "You curl it ok?"

Emma took her niece's little hand and headed to Emma's room. Inside, she sat the toddler on her bed and pulled out her curling wand. As it heated up, She set up the large TV on her wall and put on a new episode of bubble guppies. Maybe the show annoyed Emma a little bit but it definitely held the toddlers attention long enough to get her hair done.

Emma finished curling the last section of her nieces thin hair and looked at her, "You look amazing" she said sticking up her nose like a princess. Kendall stood up and ran to the mirror at Emma's vanity. She shook her head and watched the curls bounce back and forth, her long hair catching on her shoulders. The curls were long and loose and for some reason Kendall liked it when Emma did her hair this way.


	3. All The Same

That night Sutton sat in the rocking chair. A drowsy Kendall laid against her mother's chest. Soft piano music filled the toddler's room. Kendall was half asleep and Sutton held her close to her chest. Even though sometimes Sutton got frustrated with Kendall, it was these moments that Sutton lived for. When Kendall was almost asleep, She stood up and laid the child in her bed. Kendall rolled over and looked at her mom, "I love you mommy." She said softly.

Sutton smiled, "I love you too baby." She said kissing her daughter's forehead and Kendall's arms wrapped around her mom's neck pulling her into a hug. Sutton allowed herself to fall into the babies embrace. Kendall's arms tightened around Sutton's neck. When Sutton stood up she turned to leave and Kendall whispered through the darkness, "mommy?"

Sutton stopped and looked back at her daughter, "Yeah pumpkin?"

"Where is daddy?" She asked. She gripped her Duffy bear a little tighter to her chest. the question made Sutton catch a little breath in her throat, she thought about Thayer. Though he'd come around a few times, Thayer hadn't called or tried to see his daughter in several months, "I miss him." Kendall said sadly.

Sutton nodded, "I know, baby. But maybe we will see him soon." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile and closed the door to her room, cracking it slightly.

She walked out to the living room and picked her phone up off the coffee table. She tucked her feet under her as she settled into the leather couch. she scrolled down her contacts, her thumb hovering over his name. She looked up at the hallway, the words of her daughter seemed to haunt her. She sucked in a breath and tried to be brave. She clicked on his name and pressed the phone to her ear, listening while it rang, "Hello?" His voice made her heart skip a beat and for a minute she forgot how to speak, "Hello? Sutton, I know it's you."

She breathed again, "Thayer?" It was all she could think to say.

"Sutton. What's up? Is everything okay? Is Kendall alright?" The sound of his voice in a panic made Sutton's heart melt. Knowing he cared about Kendall's safety.

"She's fine." Sutton replied, "She just asked about you tonight, Thayer. She misses you."

On the other end, Thayer was quiet, "I know." He said softly. "I miss her too."

Sutton picked at a thread on the throw blanket, "Are you coming home soon?" She asked. She looked at a picture in a silver frame under the glass lamp on the side table. It was a photo Sutton took when Kendall was a baby. Thayer had his arm wrapped around her and he managed to get a gummy smile out of the little girl. It was her first birthday and the only birthday Thayer had attended. She looked up at the banner still hanging on the wall, wishing Thayer had been there when her three year old blew out her candles. A present with her father's name on it. But he never came.

Thayer sighed on the other line, "I don't know, Sutton. I have so much here to do with Olivia and Adam. Olivia was in a car accident. I need to be here to help with my son. She has nobody." His voice was soft like he was trying to conceal who he was talking to.

Sutton huffed, "So because I'm not alone, you can just ignore the fact that you have a daughter?" She felt anger rage through her.

"No, Sutton. But I need to help out around here. Look you get my money for child support, don't you?"

"Yeah, but money is not a substitute for a father. Not when you're three years old!" She said angrily. Tonight wasn't the first time that Kendall had asked about Thayer's whereabouts. But it didn't make hearing it any easier. Every time Kendall asked about her dad, Sutton could feel a coldness run through her, "Can't you take a few days to come see your daughter? She misses you."

"Uh huh? Does she now?" Sutton could hear his eyes rolling as if he wanted to ask if it was her who was missing him and not actually Kendall, "Look I will try. But right now, Olivia can't take care of Adam alone especially now that he's walking everywhere."

"Whatever, Thayer. It seems like you only care about them and forget that you even have a daughter." She said bitterly. Kendall wasn't exactly the only one who was missing him. Her heart fluttered every time he spoke.

Thayer sighed heavily over the phone, "Sutton, you know that's not true. But I can't leave Olivia right now. I promise I will come by soon." There was a moment of silence over the line and then Thayer spoke again, "Look, I gotta go. Tell Kendall I love her."

Sutton bit her bottom lip, "Yeah. I will." Just as she was about to hang up the phone, "Thay?"

"Yeah?" His voice was low.

"I love you." She said. Even though her voice was shaky, she held her confidence.

Thayer was silent. Sutton's heart pounded but just as she was about to tell him to forget it, he spoke, "I love you too, Sutton."

She bit her lip as she ended the call, she pressed the phone to her chest and smiled. Thayer still loved her. Maybe everything could work out.


	4. Float On

"I don't wanna watch this." Kendall whined. Emma had just poured a cup of coffee and was about to sit on the couch. She had just woken up even though Kendall has been up for hours. She put on a new episode of _Jessie. _To be honest, it was one of the only shows that was approved for Kendall to watch that didn't make Emma want to rip her eyeballs out.

Emma sighed heavily, "well what do you want to watch?" she asked blowing softly on her coffee to cool it down faster.

Kendall was hyper focused on setting up the tea set that Sutton had given her, 'it was mommy's tea set when she was a little girl.' Sutton had told her when she gave her the set. Kendall turned from the box on the floor and placed a ceramic cup on a plate, "Nothing." she protested, but didn't look up from her tea set. She reached down for another cup and placed it on another plate, then she looked up at her aunt, "Let's play tea." She said.

Emma looked down at her tiny wooden table. Kendall had placed a perfect tea set. A large tea pot in the middle of the table. An empty sugar bowl next to it. On each side of the table, a large plate sat with a tea cup on a saucer in the corner above it. Emma was impressed, "Where did my little three year old learn to set a table like that?" Emma said pulling her niece onto her lap tickling her tummy.

Kendall laughed, "mommy showed me." She said. "Will you have tea with me? We can get some cookies." she smiled at Emma who had pulled the throw blanket over her bare legs. It was barely 9am and even though Kendall had been up for two hours, Emma had only been up for ten minutes.

Emma shook her head, "Not right now." She took a sip of her coffee and flipped the channel on the TV. If Kendall wasn't going to pay attention then maybe she could watch something with a little more meat to it. But just as she was settling into an episode of Gilmore Girls, Sutton swung the door to her bedroom open. She smiled at the toddler in the living room, "Hey beautiful." She said opening her arms for a hug.

Kendall turned swiftly around and ran to Sutton, "Mommy!" She said running into her mom's arms. Sutton bent down and lifted her daughter.

"Hey baby doll. Did you eat breakfast yet?" She looked at Emma, but Emma didn't reply.

Kendall shook her head, "No. But let's have a tea party mommy." She said pointing to the still perfectly made tea set on her table.

Sutton's arm began to ache and she let Kendall down. "Right now, let's eat breakfast. We are going to get your earrings today." She said. Sutton had waited until Kendall turned three to allow her daughter to get her ears pierced because she'd heard rumors that kids under three might accidentally rip their earrings out.

Kendall's blue eyes sparkled, "We are?" she asked flashing her mom a bright smile.

Sutton nodded, "But first we need to eat. Why don't we get some chocolate milk and cereal."

Kendall twisted pieces of her moms hair in her tiny fingers. Her own long hair was swaying in the movements of her mother's steps. "Can we just go?" She asked.

"We need to eat, baby. You also need to get dressed." Sutton looked at her twin who sat in the couch still, sipping her coffee. She shook her head. Sometimes Emma was glad to help out with Kendall, but ever since their birthday, she'd backed off. In the kitchen, Sutton sat Kendall on the countertop. She reached above her and grabbed a plastic bowl down from one cabinet. Next to that, she opened another cabinet and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms. Immediately Kendall grabbed the box, "I don't want this!" She said throwing it to the ground.

Sutton turned to look at her daughter, "Did you have to throw it on the ground?" She snapped. Even Sutton had to admit that her daughter was just a bit spoiled sometimes.

Kendall smiled, "Yeah, it was fun!" She laughed. She kicked her bare feet against the cabinet door below her causing the door to smack against the wood with each kick.

Sutton sighed, "Kendall! Please just stop!" She reached over and grabbed the kid, putting her down on the floor.

Kendall looked upset at being put on the ground, "NO!" She shouted, smacking a hand against Sutton's bare leg.

Immediately, Sutton spun around, "What is wrong with you?!" she yelled. Her reaction caused Kendall to startle. Tears filled her eyes, but Sutton was too angry to care.

"Stop yelling at her!" Emma said from the living room, knowing that her words were only adding fuel to the fire.

Sutton shook her head even though Emma couldn't see her, "Stop telling me what to do." she called back.

Emma stood up, she set her coffee cup on the side table and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed Kendall from under her arms and lifted her up, setting her on her hip. Kendall put her head on Emma's shoulder, "You treat her like crap, Sutton. She's only three years old." Emma tried to explain.

Sutton opened the cereal box and poured a small amount of it's contents into the bowl. She looked at her sister as she closed the box, "That isn't an excuse to hit me." She said.

Emma looked at Kendall. Sutton opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of almond milk from the side door, "Kendall, you can't hit people. You know better than that."

Kendall twisted her mouth and put her fingers in her mouth, but Emma just pulled them away. Kendall groaned and put her hand back in her mouth. Emma took the fingers out of the little girls mouth. "Stop!" Kendall whined and put her fingers in her mouth again.

Emma looked at the child. When she realized she wasn't her daughter, she passed her to Sutton, "Here. She's your kid. You can train her to be however you want her to be. But I am sick of being stuck taking care of her when you're too busy to be a mom or you're hungover. She's your daughter Sutton. Stop putting the responsibility on me." she said. When Sutton grabbed her daughter, Emma turned and headed out into the foyer. Sutton followed closely behind.

"I am a mom, Emma." She declared.

Emma stared up the stairs, but stopped a few steps up and turned to her sister, "Good! Then I'm done, Sutton. I'm done being the one to have to take care of Kendall all the time." She turned back up the stairs and went to her room.

Kendall looked up at Sutton, "Why is Aunt Emma mad, mommy?" She looked up the stairs where Emma had just been. She stepped up a few of the stairs and then looked at her mom.

Sutton didn't look at Kendall, she just glared at the empty hallway half expecting Emma to come storming back out. She shook her head, "Don't worry kiddo. Let's go put clothes on so we can go to the mall." She met her daughter on the same step and extended her hand.

Kendall smiled and took Sutton's hand, "Yeah! Let's go to the mall!" She said excitedly. When they reached the top of the stairs, Kendall stopped and turned to her mom a very serious look on her little three year old face, "I want Emma to come to mommy." She paused for a moment looking over at the closed door and then back at Sutton, " pease momma?" She twisted her mouth into a frown, sticking out her bottom lip exactly how Sutton used to when she was her daughter's age.

Sutton looked up at Emma's door and then back to Kendall, "Why don't you and me go okay?"

Kendall's face pinched in anger, "NO momma!" She crossed her arms ver her chest and looked up at Sutton, "I don't wanna go then!" she said.

Sutton looked down at her daughter. She had scheduled an appointment for Kendall to get her ears pierced and she knew she couldn't cancel last minute. She looked again at Emma's door and back to her daughter, "Fine." She said reluctantly. Part of her hoped she'd decline her niece's invitation, but she knew Emma wasn't that strong. No matter how mad she was at Sutton, "Go ask her if she wants to come. She can't say no to you." Sutton said she bent over and kissed the top of Kendall's head.

Kendall dropped her folded arms and smiled at her mom, "It's cause I'm pretty, right mommy?"

Sutton smiled, "Something like that." She said and watched as Kendall pushed through the closed door. As soon as Kendall closed the door behind her she dropped her smile. Her heart beat faster not because she was nervous but because she was still angry about the argument they'd had downstairs. She walked into Kendall's room to make the bed and set out her outfit for the day. She picked a navy blue and white striped long sleeve shirt with a large gold sequined heart on the bottom corner and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans that she'd snagged at the Neiman Marcus the week before. She was digging through Kendall's closet for her tan UGG boots to match her moms when the door to Emma's room was only seconds between that before Kendall was in her room. Tears streamed down the child's face. Sutton stood up and grabbed her daughter pulling her up into her arms, "Baby, what's wrong?" She said in a gentle voice. She immediately began to bounce in place, an action that had grown like second nature over the last three years.

Kendall choked back her tears and looked at Sutton, "She said no…" She cried, "Why would she say no?"

Sutton brushed strands of her daughters brown hair off her face and looked out into the hallway waiting for Emma to come flying out in rage, "I don't know, baby." She moved Kendall to her bed and set her down. Now the bed was perfectly made as it always was first thing in the morning. "Stay here. I'll go talk to her ok?" She gave her daughter a reassuring smile and then kissed her forehead.

"Emma!" Sutton said pushing open her sister's bedroom door without even knocking. Emma swirled around and glared at her twin. Sutton stepped in, anger on her face, "What the hell is wrong with you? I get it, you're mad at me cause I'm some piece of shit mom but your niece wants you to come to the mall with her. How can you say no to that?" She crossed her arms over her chest just as Kendall had done earlier.

"All I said was that as much I'd love to see her get her ears pierced, I'm going out with Ethan. I told her I'd go next time. I was nice about it. I didn't yell at her. Though you'd think she was used to it." She mumbled the last bit under her breath.

Sutton raised her eyebrows at Emma, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last bit. Can you repeat that?"

Emma looked up at Sutton for the first time making eye contact, "Nothing, Sutton."

Sutton shook her head, "My three year old is in tears because she wants you to go with her to the mall. And I get that you think she's spoiled, but this isn't just her getting what she wants. God, Emma, she's three years old. Is that really how you want her to feel? You're upset at me and you're taking it out on her. How fucking fair is that?"

Emma stood up and met her sister at eye level, "Look. I will go with her next time." She spoke her words slowly and reached down to her Prada bag that was laying on her bed. "Ethan is going to be here soon, we have plans."

"Ethan can come to." Sutton said, her voice softening in reason, "Please don't disappoint Kendall. Even if you're mad at me, she didn't do anything wrong. She loves you and wants you to be there when she gets her ears pierced. It's a big deal for her."

Emma pursed her lips and then drew them into a tight line, "Fine." She sighed heavily, "I will see if Ethan wants to go too." She said through her teeth.

Sutton dropped her folded arms and put them on her sister's shoulders. St first, Emma tensed up but relaxed after a moment. "Thank you, Emma. It's not for me, it's for Kendall."

"Which is exactly why I'm going." she said pushing past Sutton, "For Kendall." she said as exited the room.

**A/N: Omg I've been MIA lately, I'm so sorry. I wanted to get this posted cause my best friend is getting married this weekend so the week is going to be crazy between work and the wedding stuff (I am in it and also performing at the rehearsal dinner). Anyways, someone made a comment that Sutton needs to get over Thayer and find a better man, but don't forget that she's a girl and he's the father of her child. That's not easy to get over. She wants whats best for her daughter. :) **


	5. Bring It On Home

"Mommy, is it going to hurt?" Kendall asked. She was sitting on her mother's lap, she clenched a teddy bear and her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. Sutton brushed a few fly away strands off of her daughters face and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry darling, it will be a quick pinch and then it will all be over." She said in a soothing voice. Beside her, Emma stood holding her hand. Kendall's tiny gold bracelet with her name twisted between the chains rested against her hand.

Kendall gave her mom a worried look, "I don't like pinches." she said, a hiccup caught in her throat.

Sutton looked down at her daughter, "You don't have to do it if you're scared." She said rubbing her daughters back.

Kendall looked at Sutton, two bright diamond earrings adorned her earlobes. With her free hand she extended her fingers and brushed the jewelry. "But i want earrings like you mommy." She said. Then she looked at her aunt who wore her signature snake earrings and then back to Sutton, "And when I get big, I wanna wear those." She said pointing at Emma's earrings.

Emma smiled, "Maybe. These are special to Aunt Emma." Kendall looked up at Emma and twisted her face. Meanwhile two Claire's associates rubbed her tiny earlobes with alcohol and made matching dots, lining the piercings up and making them even. They prepared the piercing guns with a pair of diamond earrings.

Sutton looked at Emma, "Distract her long enough to get them to pierce her ears at the same time." she instructed.

Emma gave her a nod and looked back at her niece, she gave her hand a small squeeze, "Well Uncle Ethan gave them to me," she started. Ever since Kendall was a baby, Emma had been telling her stories of her relationship with Ethan. So much so that anytime Ethan's name was dropped, Kendall would gaze in excitement.

"Did Uncle Ethan make them for you?" She asked. While she was talking to Emma, the two associates lined both piercing guns to Kendall's ears.

Sutton gave Emma a look as if to say 'go on.' Emma looked back at Kendall, "He didn't make them for me. He bought them after our first date. He told me that they reminded him of me so he had to buy them." As Emma told Kendall her story, Sutton gave the associates a nod. In a moment it was over, as fast as stapling two papers. Kendall flinched and jerked her head caught, off guard from the sudden pain. She spun her head around to look at her mom. Her hands reached up and cupped her ears.

Sutton shook her head and pulled the little girls hands from her ears, "We can't touch them ok?" she said, "But it's all over now. You're ears are pierced."

When she realized exactly what had happened, she'd forgotten about the pain and smiled. "Now I can wear earrings like you, mommy?" she asked as one of the girls held up a mirror for her to look at her newly adorned ears. She gazed at them in wonder and excitement.

"We have to wait for them to heal baby and then you can wear earrings like mommy and Emma." She said. Instinctually, Kendall wanted to touch them but she remembered what Sutton told her and she put her hand down. A sheepish grin swept over her face. Sutton smiled and kissed her daughter.

"I'm a big girl now." She said proudly flashing her new earlobes in the mirror.

"You are a big girl and big girls need to stand up so mommy can pay for her big girls expensive ears." She smiled and set Kendall down on the floor.

After they paid, Sutton took Kendall's hand, "I'm hungry." Kendall whined. The three held each others hands as they walked down the busy hallways of the mall. Crowded stores filled with customers on the hunt for the best Christmas deals. It was hard to believe that Christmas was weeks away and she hadn't even begun buying gifts for Kendall.

Sutton stopped outside the window display of the Bath and Body Works that displayed the stores new line of Holiday scented candles. If there was ever a weakness in Sutton's world it was candles. She had a collection large enough to stock an entire store in scents ranging from food scents to flowers to seasonal scents that smelled like cinnamon and leaves to Christmas trees. She dropped Kendall's hand for only a moment. A moment that someone in a dark outfit swept up the toddler and took off running. It was Kendall's blood curdling screams that made Sutton spin around and in an instant her daughter was gone. Sutton took off running, yelling "HELP! STOP HIM!" and "HE STOLE MY DAUGHTER!" But no one seemed to respond. A few onlookers cried. A few gasped and some prayed, but not a single one of them chased down the kidnapper.

She followed the sounds of her daughters faint screams but when they soon faded out, Sutton stopped. Kendall was gone. Suddenly her world seemed to be spinning. How could someone just take her like that? Emma caught up to her sister, panting she rested her hands on her knees, "I tried to stop him but he out ran me. Sutton we need to call the cops."

Sutton pressed a hand to her forehead, looking around the mall. It was as if nothing had happened. No one had just kidnapped a three year old. It was only minutes before her cell phone rang, a private caller. Sutton answered. "If you want your daughter back. I want 15 grand in cash. You have 24 hours." The voice was masked but it sounded male. Before Sutton could protest, the call was ended.

Emma looked at her sister, "What was that?" She asked.

Sutton's heart pounded. Her breaths were coming in short waves now, "A ransom call." She said plainly.

**A/N: I know this ones short, but I wanted it to end here. I will put more up tomorrow. :) Comments! 3**


	6. The Ransom

The red and blue lights danced across the darkened wall of the Mercer's living room. Sutton had barely spoken a word during the ride home from the mall. Emma drove in silence. Occasionally, Sutton would glance at the backseat and the empty booster seat. Kendall's toys were scattered across the bottom of the car floor. Now, they sat beside Kristen, her arm wrapped protectively around her daughter. Emma sat on the other side of her twin, her arm looped through Sutton's. "Can you tell me exactly what happened, Sutton?" The cop had asked this question more than Sutton would have liked to answer and every time she told the story, she choked on her own tears.

Sutton pushed back a lock of hair, "I answered this twice already. We were walking down the hallway at the Chelsea Creek Mall. I was holding Kendall's hand and I turned around for a second and when I turned back around she was gone. All I could hear was her screams." The fresh memory of her daughter's screams rang in her head. She forced back the tears and looked at the officer. He sat on the coffee table across from where she sat on the ledge of the fireplace. He scribbled in a small notepad as she spoke, "I screamed for help but no one made the effort to stop him. I couldn't get to him fast enough and then he was gone. With my daughter in his arms." The thought that someone could take a child from their mother sickened her.

"Did you get a look at the kidnapper?" The cop spoke as if he could be doing a thousand better things than looking for her daughter. his empty eyes looked at the photo of Kendall that Sutton had surrendered as a guide in finding her daughter.

Sutton looked up at him giving him a look as if to suggest how stupid this question was. "No." she said simply, "He was running away from me. I could barely see my own kid." She shook her head. Instinctually she wanted to reach out for Kendall. To scoop her up in her arms and hug her tight. It was stories like these that made Sutton hold Kendall a little closer and thank God when she was safe.

"Well we've put out an amber alert with Kendall's description. If we hear anything we will let you know." Then the cop stood up and tucked the notepad in his uniform pocket. Kristen saw the officers out while Sutton sat dumbfounded on the fireplace ledge. Her head rested on Emma's shoulder. Emma wrapped her arms around her sisters.

"How?" Sutton managed to get out. "How could someone do this to anyone. Just take her. My child." Sutton's bottom lip trembled and suddenly her phone from her pocket buzzed. She sniffled and sat up breaking the bond she'd made with her twin. She struggled to get the phone from her pocket, but when it was finally free she looked at the caller, "Thayer?" She said answering the call. She wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to steady her breathing making it less obvious that something was the matter.

"I have her." He said. "I have her and she's fine."

Sutton shot to her feet catching Emma off guard. Sutton's voice suddenly lowered, "You took her? What the _fuck _is wrong with you, Thayer. Bring her home." She said. Fury and fire raged on every word she spoke.

"You know what you need to do to get your kid back." He spoke. His voice was eerily calm. She never could have seen this coming, not from Thayer. Thayer was always the one who was there for Sutton. Even if things had gotten sour since Kendall was born he never seemed like he;d have been capable of kidnapping his own daughter.

"I don't have 15 thousand dollars, Thayer. Why do you need that kind of money?" She tried reasoning with him. Hoping that if she didn't show her vulnerability, he'd go easy on her.

"That doesn't matter!" He snapped. "If you want Kendall back anytime soon, you find that kind of money and you bring it to me by 5 o'clock tomorrow. Understand?"

Sutton swallowed hard. She remembered the secret account Ted had set up for family emergencies. She didn't know exactly how much was stashed away but she knew there was only one thing she could do, "I'll get you your money." she said calmly. Then in the background she heard a noise that made her catch her breath in her throat, her daughter's soft voice saying her name over and over again.

"Where's mommy?" She said. Sutton could hear the fear in her daughter's voice yet she sounded completely calm, "Daddy?" When Sutton heard that it was like a reality check. Thayer was Kendall's father.

Tears filled her eyes, "Oh my baby." her voice trembled. "please don't hurt her, Thayer."

Thayer let out a laugh, "I'm not going to hurt her Sutton." then he paused and in that moment Sutton could feel her heart skip a beat, "Unless you don't get me the money." His voice was dark and angry.

"I'll get you your money Thayer. But don't hurt her, please." Her heart pounded in her chest. She wished so badly to hold Kendall. To smell the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo, to rub her hand up and down the smooth skin of her arm.

"Oh, and Sutton?"

"Yeah?"

"If the cops show up before I get my money, Kendall won't live to see you again. Do you understand?"

Tears filled her eyes, her lip trembled and her voice shook, "Yeah." She whispered. Then she cleared her throat, "I got it." And with that the call was ended. Sutton sat stunned staring out into the living room.

Emma moved next to her sister and put her arm around her shoulder. Sutton rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "We're going to get Kendall back." She told her sister. Sutton nodded against Emma's shoulder.

"I don't know where I'm going to find that kind of money." She said, she felt her lip quiver and she fought a tear.

Emma kissed the top of her sister's head "We have to tell the cops, Sutton."

Sutton shot her head up and looked at Emma, "No!" She said sternly, "Thayer can win this one. If I call the cops, he's going to kill her. Please promise me you won't tell anybody? I will handle this." She looked at Emma for assurance that she'd follow her sister's lead. Emma nodded even though she felt a lump in her throat but she just swallowed it away.


	7. Fight Like A Girl

Sutton's knee bounced with nerves. She shook her head. She stared blankly at the computer screen. Emma sat next to her, "Here let me try." She said turning the laptop to face her. She began typing only to be stopped by the sea flashing message: Incorrect password or username. Emma sighed, "Dad always used the same passwords. If it wasn't my initials and birthdate, then it was Laurel's. Wait." She sat up, her face lit up like she'd remembered. Then she grabbed the computer and typed. Her fingers flew over the keyboard. She pressed enter and in a flash they were in. The clapped her hands together, "Aha!" She said in triumph, "Mom's maiden initials and their wedding date." She said. Her eyes scanned over the confidential information in front of her. A pit formed in her stomach. "12 grand." She said softly. "If I clean this account out, I'm still three thousand short." Her face dropped. She closed the laptop and then looked at Emma. "I don't what to do."

"Emma sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, "I still say you call the cops."

Sutton shook her head, "That's not an option. I'm not letting Thayer kill our daughter. What could he possibly need 15 grand for? Just the other day he was telling me he loved me and loved Kendall and now this? This isn't love, Emma." She said. Her eyes glimmered with tears.

Emma sat up and pulled her sister into her arms, "It's not love, Sutton. I know this is hard, but you have to let Thayer go. You can't keep going back to him. The fact that he could steal his own daughter is sickening."

Sutton shook her head, "He didn't kidnap her." She said, "The person who took her was tall. Taller than Thayer."

"You think he made someone else take her? Why would he do that?"

"Because he didn't want me to know it was him." She said she looked down at a blinking light on the computer.

"But he called you. Not even hours after he got her. If he didn't want you to know he was involved, why would he have called you to tell you that he has her?" Emma shook her head, completely in disbelief that this was even happening. It wasn't like Thayer to do something this low. Even thinking about it was difficult. In the short time she'd dated Thayer, he always seemed to be on her side. He was there for her even it meant going against his own family. How could he be capable of doing something like this, "I don't think it was him." She said softly, "There is someone else controlling this."

Sutton looked at her twin, "Have you been watching Pretty Little Liars again?" She said with a smile.

Emma laughed at the absurdity of it, but something pulled at her, "Thayer wouldn't just hold Kendall for ransom without reason. You need to figure out why he is so concerned with getting 15,000 dollars from you. It's not like Alec can't front him that kind of money." She paused for a minute then snapped her finger, she turned sharply to look at Sutton, "Does Alec know about his son?"

Sutton looked at Emma, "What does that have to do with getting my daughter back?" She grabbed a small bottle of tea from the fridge, twisted the cap and took a long swig.

"Because if Thayer needed 15 grand for something other than his son, he could get it from Alec. Why would he risk jail time unless Alec doesn't approve of his son." She said, she grabbed the bottle of tea from Sutton's hand and took a sip letting the cool beverage cool her burning throat.

Sutton looked at her sister, she had to admit that Emma was onto something. "I haven't really asked Thayer about that, but my guess is that if Alec's disproval of Kendall has anything to say about it, I would assume he probably doesn't."

Emma twisted her mouth, she lowered her eyes like she was deep in thought, "You need to find out from Alec if he approved of his grandson at all."

Sutton shook her head, "No. Emma, I'm not playing detective. I don't care if Alec approves of his grandson or not. All I'm concerned with is getting Kendall back."

Emma looked at her with a disapproving gaze, "Seriously, Sutton? You're going to steal money from our deceased father to get your daughter back?" She crossed her arms over her chest, "We can get Kendall back without having to steal Ted's money."

"I don't care, Emma! It's the only way I'm getting my daughter back. Don't you think dad would have done the same thing?" She looked as if she was about to cry, but she remained calm.

Emma shook her head, "Go ahead then, Sutton. Clean out dad's account, but you're still 3,000 dollars short. How do you plan on getting that kind of money? Do you understand what you're doing, Sutton? That's money dad had saved for us. For his family."

"AND KENDALL IS HIS FAMILY!" Emma jumped, startled by her sisters sudden shouting, but she had to have seen this coming. Sutton wasn't exactly the best at controlling her temper.

Emma threw her hands in the air. No matter how hard she tried to reason with Sutton, she was going to do what she wanted to do. "Fine, Sutton. Take dads money. Get Kendall back. After all, it's all about you."

"No, Emma. It's not all about me. It's about Kendall. It's about my daughter's safety." Sutton said she slumped back into the seat and began typing again on the laptop. "I hate doing this, Em. But I don't have another choice." Sutton said softly. Emma sat beside her and put her hand on Sutton's elbow, "I just want my daughter."

Emma nodded slowly, "I know that, Sutton. I want her back as much as you do, but this isn't the right way. At least talk to Alec. Tell him you need help. You don't even have to say it's about Thayer."

Sutton looked at her, tears know fell down her cheeks, "I can't. Alec is going to notify the cops and I will lose Kendall." Her bottom lip quivered trying desperately not to entertain the thought of Thayer hurting his own child, but Thayer had been so unpredictable lately that she didn't know what to expect from Thayer.

"It's at least worth a try, Sutton. I don't think Thayer is going to hurt his daughter. Thayer is many things but he's not a cold blooded murderer. He isn't going to kill Kendall." Emma said gently.

Sutton looked at Emma wanting to believe her sisters words. She sniffled a little and blinked back her tears, "It's not Thayer I'm worried about. If he really is being controlled by someone, perhaps- Olivia- then I don't know what she's going to do. She's a mom. Would she really kill Kendall? Why would she need 15 thousand dollars so badly?" Sutton felt light headed. The world seemed to spin but she tried desperately to figure out why Olivia or Thayer would need that kind of money.

"I don't know Sutton. But I don't think they are going to hurt her if you talk to Alec. You can't do this alone."

Sutton looked at Emma, "Will you come with me to talk to him? I don't want to do this alone." She asked. Her eyes begged Emma.

Emma swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'll go with you. But promise you won't touch this money until you at least talk to Alec."

Sutton drew in a deep breath hoping that Emma was right about talking to Alec. Her eyes looked into her sisters, "I promise."


	8. When In Doubt, Ask Your Godfather

Kendall rustled in Thayer's bed. Her brown hair was a mess over her face. She tossed to one side only to toss the other way. Thayer had been sitting in the arm chair in Olivia's room. He'd been watching his baby tossing in her sleep for almost an hour. When Kendall flopped on her back and mutter the word, "Mommy?" Thayer felt his heart pull. He sat up and looked at her. Downstairs he could hear his son throwing his lincoln logs across the living room. He hadn't fully grasped the idea that you built houses with them instead of chucking them at the cat. Even though Thayer only had Kendall for two days, he'd been under strict order to keep her away from her half-brother. "Mommy?" Kendall said again. This time she sat up and pushed the hair off her face. When she saw Thayer her face pinched, "Where's mommy?" She asked. Kendall had developed an adverse reaction to Kendall ever since he'd had her.

Thayer stood up and move to the bed, he brushed her long hair off her face but she moved her head as if to say she didn't want him to touch her, "Hey there princess." He said softly. "Don't worry, you will get to see mommy soon." He said. He swallowed hard, hoping that she would get to see Sutton again soon. "Until then, can you hang out with daddy?"

Kendall shook her head but then looked at her dad, "I'm scared daddy. Why is mommy not here?"

Thayer scooped up his little girl. She wore a pull-up and an old t-shirt of his. He didn't have much in the area of clothing for her, so he had to improve with what he had. At first Kendall stiffened in his arms and every time she recoiled Thayer's heart hardened, this wasn't how he wanted his daughter to feel around him but when he closed his eyes he saw the cold metal of the gun at the back of her head when slept, "Get the money or I will kill her." Thayer cradled the toddler in his arms, she relaxed and rested her head on his chest. "I needed to be with you for a little while, okay baby?" His voice tried to soothe her. Part of him didn't want to let her go. He needed to do whatever he could to protect his daughter, but things were getting worse. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Hopefully Sutton hurried with the ransom.

Sutton swallowed, her knee bounced with nerves. Emma reached next to her and grabbed her sisters hand, "It's going to be okay." She said. She gave Sutton a reassuring smile. Sutton tried to smile back but she was afraid that if Alec figures out the truth behind her need for all this money, he'd for sure get the police involved and Thayer would do something to harm her daughter.

Alec waved from across the dining area of the country club. His face glistened with a fresh sheen of sweat. Emma waved back. "I'm sorry girls. I just finished a round of golf with a few of my colleagues." He sat at the table and wiped the sweat from his face, "alright." He said when he was fresh, "You said you wanted to talk?"

Emma looked at Sutton who sat there nervously avoided his gaze and chewing her nail. She gave Sutton a swift kick from under the table. Sutton looked up and smiled at Alec. If there was anything Sutton was good at it was getting her way especially when it came to getting money, "I need help." She said plainly.

Alec nodded, "You need money."

"No!" She protested but then she paused, "Yes. But it's not for me. I mean it is, but it's not for something stupid."

Alec nodded, "What kind of money are we talking about? A thousand? Two thousand?"

Sutton's face pinched, "15?"

Alec nearly spit out his water at her request, "Excuse me?" He wiped his mouth with the linen napkin and placed it back on his lap, "you need 15 thousand dollars? For what? You girls have money. Didn't your dad set up trust funds for you?" Sutton nodded and then suddenly Alec lowered his glare like he'd realized there was something not right about this picture, "Where is Kendall?" He asked.

A breath caught in Sutton's throat at the sound of her name. She felt her heart pound so hard she swore it was going to pop out of her chest. Under the table she gripped Emma's hand tighter. Emma responded by rubbing her thumb on her sister's hand, a reassurance that everything was going to be okay, "She's" She stuttered over her words. There wasn't much of a story she could build in the moment, "She's with my mom." She lied.

Alec's eye's narrowed at her, "I just saw Kristin at yoga. How can she be at yoga and taking care of Kendall?" His eyes flashed to Emma but she just gave him a smile. He looked back at Sutton, "Sutton, where is your daughter? Is that why you need 15 grand? Sutton did someone kidnap her?"

Sutton sat there in absolute silence. She didn't know what exactly to say. She knew if she said something that he'd call the police and she'd risk losing Kendall. She looked around the room making sure no one was around, "You can't call the cops or he will hurt her. I just need 15 thousand to get her back."

Alec couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Wait." He put his hands up in the air and looked at her, "Someone kidnapped Kendall and then asked for a 15 thousand dollar ransom?" Sutton nodded and Alec looked at Emma, "Emma is this true?"

Emma looked at her sister and then back at Alec. As much as she despised Alec for his past actions she really needed his help, "She's telling the truth, but if you get the cops involved, he will kill Kendall."

"Do you know who we are dealing with?" He asked. Suddenly it seemed like they were in the middle of some kind of drug deal. The girls were sitting close to each other and leaning to Alec across the table. When he asked his question both girls looked at each other, neither wanting to say it was Thayer. "Sutton, who are we dealing with?" he asked again.

Sutton swallowed hard, "Thayer." Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper. She didn't even look at her Godfather.

Alec shook his head, "Thayer? Thayer kidnapped his own daughter? Are you joking with me?"

Sutton shot her head up and stared at him, "No! Please, can you help me?"

"Look, Alec. Sutton's not lying, okay? Thayer wasn't the one who kidnapped Kendall but he's involved. He made the ransom call. I was there. Sutton's telling the truth for once."

"Thayer didn't actually take the girl, but he made the call. Who took her?"

Emma looked down, look of defeat on her face, "We don't know."

"Jordan." Sutton said. She looked at Emma, "Jordan took her. He is tall enough and he's practically best friends with Olivia and Thayer. He took her."

Emma leaned into her sister, "How do you know that? If you accuse Jordan of kidnapping Kendall and he didn't do it then it could ruin him." She warned.

Sutton glared at her, "I know it was him." She said sternly. She looked back at Alec, "Are you going to help me or not?"


	9. Dust To Dust

Thayer felt the cold metal barrel of the gun against his temple. Sweat poured from his face as he looked at his daughter, another gun to hers, "Make the fucking call." Olivia's voice was deep and harsh. Kendall looked at Thayer fear in her eyes. Thayer's heart hardened, if anyone was dying it was going to be him. But he swallowed hard. He looked back at the cell phone in his hands. He fumbled with the screen wavering his finger over her name. Olivia shook the gun, "Damn it! I said call her!"

Thayer jumped and looked up at Olivia, "Alright. I'll call her." He swallowed hard trying to slow down his heart. He pressed the call button and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Speaker." She demanded. Thayer obliged and pressed the speaker button.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. She never thought she'd ever be standing on this platform. A solid white gown draped over her tan body and a thousand rhinestone diamonds sparkled with every move she made. The bodice of the wedding gown shaped her thin frame, giving her just the perfect hourglass figure. As the saleslady pinned a veil to her long brown hair, she eyed herself. "It's perfect." She beamed. Her face sparkled like the diamonds on her dress. When the lady was done pinning her hair, she spun around, "What do you think?" She asked grinning from ear to ear.

Laurel looked at her stunned, "Oh my God, Emma." She said breathlessly, "You look absolutely stunning." She reached out and lifted the heavy material of the dress. "Ethan is going to die when he sees you in this."

Emma pressed her hands together and pressed them to her lips, "You think so?" She smiled.

"He won't know what hit him. You're a knockout, Em. I love it." She said.

Kristen wiped a tear from her eye, even though she'd only known Emma few short years, she'd become one of her own. "Oh my sweet baby." She said softly, her slender fingers brushed delicately over the detailed bodice, "You look amazing." She said.

Emma smiled and put her fingers on her mothers, letting them gently slip between Kristin's, "Momma don't cry." She said with a smile. All her life she'd dreamt of her wedding day, who she'd marry and who'd be there to witness the event. Back in Vegas, she and Lexi had kept a box full of their ideal wedding. They'd clipped photo's of dresses from wedding magazines and even planned out the wedding theme. But today as Emma stood in that Bridal shop, her mother, Laurel and Sutton in attendance, she thought back to those days of dreaming. Nothing in that box had anything about her family. She'd never planned on her family and it had upset her knowing that the greatest day in a woman's life her family wouldn't even know it was happening. But today, she looked at the three ladies standing before her. An bittersweet sense of joy overcame her as she looked at Kristen.

"Oh my baby, I can't help it. You look so beautiful and grown up." She said smiling. Emma reached down and brushed a tear from her mothers cheek then looked up. The only person whose opinion meant the most to Emma sat silently still on the bench.

"Do you like it, Sutton?" She asked standing straight up again.

At first Sutton didn't respond. She had been upset that in the midst of her daughter missing, Emma was still dragging her to this stupid appointment. Sutton looked at her twin sister. "You look great, Em." Her half ass remark made Emma cringe.

"You really like it?" She asked searching her sisters face for a glimmer of honesty.

Sutton sat up and looked at her, "It's beautiful Emma. But I have other things on my mind right now. So if you don't mind, can we please leave?"

"Sutton Mercer!" Kristin whirled around and snapped at her daughter. "This is a big deal for your sister, can you please pretend to care?"

"No." Emma said bitterly, "It's fine. I understand that she's upset." She turned back to the trifold mirror, "I think this is the dress." She said proudly.

"You like this one?" The sales lady confirmed. Emma nodded. "Alright then, I will have this sent out to be altered and we will call you to schedule a final fitting in a few weeks." She said. She wrote down Emma's alteration information and then sent her back to change into her clothes.

While Emma changed, Sutton's phone rang. When she looked at the caller ID her heart sank, "What?" She answered angrily.

"Where is my money?" His voice was angry.

"Look. I'm working on it. I will have it by the end of the day." She said. Emma stood up her denim skinny jeans rested on her hips and she reached out for her shirt but when she heard her sisters words she froze, staring at Sutton like a deer in headlights.

"6 hours Sutton." He said bitterly.

"I will have it in 4." She said. From the background she heard Kendall's voice mutter the words 'mommy' and her heart froze. The faster Alec got her the money, the faster she could wrap her arms around her little girl again.

"Even better." He said sounding satisfied. "Call me when you have my money and I will instruct you where to take it."

Sutton's lip quivered, her heart raced and her hands shook but she steadied her breathing, "I will." She said. When the call was cut, Sutton stood there. She looked like someone had taken a straw and sucked the life out of her. Her face was pale. "We need to get that money, fast." She said.

Emma resumed changing into her clothes and then grabbed her purse. Before she left the dressing room she too her sister in her arms, "We will get her back." She assured her but Sutton just tried to focus on the present.

Kristin and Laurel stood when the twins entered the main room again. The saleslady gave Emma last minute information and then saw them to the door. Outside the air was crisp but the sun was warm on their skin. Sutton looked at her mom and little sister, "Emma and I need to go take care of something." She said, "We will see you guys tonight." But part of her was scared. From this moment until she get her daughter back she didn't know what was going to happen but she tried to remain positive. She hugged her family however and told them she loved them in case anything happened to her.

As she walked away from Kristin and Laurel she reached out for Emma's hand thankful that she wasn't doing this alone. "Thank you for coming with me." She said looking forward.

"Anytime." Emma said squeezing her sister's hand.

They stopped outside of Sutton's car and she turned to Emma, "If anything happens, promise me you will take Kendall and run." Her voice was stern.

"Sutton, don't-" Emma started.

Sutton shook her head, "Promise me!"

"But I'm not leaving you behind, Sutton." She protested.

"PROMISE ME!" She shouted at Emma.

Emma looked at her sister and nodded slightly, "Ok! I promise." She said softly.

"If anything happens, I want you to take care of my baby." Sutton said trying to steady her tears. "I trust you with her and if I die, I know you will take care of her."

Emma felt hot tears fall tears her cheeks, "Stop. You're scaring me."

"I'm terrified, Emma. But we have to do this. We have to get Kendall back." She said. Then she wrapped her arms around Emma, "I love you sis. I know I don't say it nearly enough- or ever- but I do love you."

Emma couldn't control the tears. She buried her head in Sutton's shoulder. Her denim jacket was rough on her skin but she didn't care."I love you too, Sutton." She said. She squeezed Sutton tightly and said a small prayer. When they pulled apart, Emma looked at Sutton.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Emma nodded and they got into the car. As Emma pulled out on to the traffic she gave her sister a steady smile and prayed that this could go over as smoothly as possible.

**A/N: What do you think is going to happen? Will they get Kendall back safely. And ooh a little glimpse of Emma's wedding. Are you guys excited to see that unfold? Let me know! **


	10. Ashes To Ashes

Sutton fumbled with the hem of her shirt. Her heart pounded as they waited for Alec in that vacant parking lot. The sun was beginning to set. Sutton leaned against the door. Emma sat in the drivers side, her foot bounced wildly on the pavement. Finally Alec pulled up and rolled down his window. "You're late." Sutton stated pushing herself off the car and walking to the window.

"Excuse me? I got what you need. If you're ready, I'm ready." He said not even pushing his dark sunglasses off her face.

"I'll make the call." Sutton said. She fumbled with her phone and recalled the last incoming call. Her hand shook as she waited for an answer.

"Do you have the money." It wasn't Thayer who answered the phone, instead it was Olivia. Her voice was dark and sadistic. "Kendall's been asking about you."

"Don't touch her." Sutton warned. "I have your fucking money."

"Good. I've already tracked your GPS. Don't leave, Sutton Mercer. I'll bring you your child." Olivia said. "Oh and Sutton?"

Sutton's voice was low, "What?"

"You better be alone." She warned. then she cut the call.

Sutton looked at her phone, "I'd be stupid to be alone." She said as if Olivia could hear her.

It seemed like hours while they waited for Olivia to arrive. Alec tried making small talk, but Sutton didn't want anything to do with it. She turned to Alec. "Give me the money and drive behind the building. Take Emma with you. If she sees people here she isn't going to pull in here and she'll hurt Kendall."

"I'm not leaving you alone." Emma protested.

Sutton turned to her twin sister, "It's for your safety, Emma. Get in the car and go." She said pushing her towards Alec's car. Alec handed Sutton a manila envelope and Emma got in the car.

"I'm not leaving the property. If you need help, I've got a gun." Alec stated.

"I've got one too." Sutton said, she stared out into the road watching clueless drivers pass by. She looked for any sign that Olivia was close.

"Where did you get a gun?" Emma asked Leaning over the drivers seat to look at her sister.

"It doesn't matter." Sutton said. "Now, go. Hurry."

Alec pulled out of the parking spot and slowly made his way to the back alley of the abandoned building. Sutton stood now alone in that empty parking lot. Her heart pounded as she waited. It wasn't long before a car pulled in. Sutton drew in a breath. She remained calm as the window of that black Acura SUV rolled down. It was the first time Sutton had ever seen Olivia. She looked like the type of girl Thayer would date. She craned her neck looking for a sign that her daughter was in that car. It wasn't long before she heard the toddler's voice shouting her name. Sutton felt her heart pound, "I want my kid."

"I want my money." Olivia demanded. She killed the ignition of her car and rested her arm on the window.

"What do you need so much money for?" She asked.

"That's none of your business." She stated.

"Fine. Get my child out of your car." She demanded. She flashed Olivia the packed folder knowing she wasn't lying about the money.

Olivia opened the door and moved the back door. She unbuckled Kendall's seat belt. Kendall slipped out of the car, but Olivia kept a tight grip on Kendall's arm, making sure she didn't run. "Put the money on the ground and take ten steps behind you." Olivia instructed.

When Kendall saw Sutton she smiled, "MOMMY!" She called.

Sutton did as she was instructed. When she stopped Olivia looked at her. "Don't move." She said.

Sutton put up both her hands, "Pass me the gun under your chair." Alec said to Emma.

Emma swallowed hard. She did as he asked, "Are you going to shoot her?" Emma asked.

Alec cocked the gun and opened his door, "I'm getting my granddaughter back." He said.

"No!" Emma tried to stop him, "It looks like she is going to make the trade. Don't fuck it up."

Alec whipped around and glared at Emma, "Just shut your mouth and stay here." He spat angrily at her. "I know what I am doing." Then he took off down the parking lot, the gun extended before him.

When Olivia saw him she pulled Kendall tightly in her arms. Sutton looked up at Alec, "What the hell are you doing?" She shouted.

Olivia grabbed a gun from under Kendall's seat. She pressed the gun to the toddler's head and Sutton's heart pounded. "I told you to come alone." She shouted at Sutton. The cold winter air blew a chill through her body. Her blue eyes pierced through Sutton's brown ones. Olivia shook her head, "You didn't listen to me, Sutton. So now she has to pay." She cocked back the gun. Sutton felt a sharp pain stab in her chest. Kendall looked at Sutton. Her eyes pleaded with her mothers. Fear poured from the little girls face.

"I didn't ask him to come!" Sutton pleaded. She took a step towards Olivia. Her voice tried to remain calm even though she was terrified on the inside.

"Don't come near me!" Olivia demanded. She shook the gun against Kendall's skull. Kendall squeezed her eyes shut like she knew what was going to happen. Sutton stopped cold. Her hands still up, palms facing Olivia.

Sutton glared at Alec angrily, if Kendall died today it would have been his fault. She looked back at Olivia, "Look. It's me you're mad at. Shoot me. Go on. But don't kill my baby." She tried to remain calm though the cold words, don't kill my baby, stung her. She felt hot tears pierce the frigid winter air. Her heart pounded. Olivia stared at Sutton, "You're a mother too. Could you ever witness someone murder your son in cold blood?" She breathed heavily, her lungs stung from the dry air but she didn't give it a moments thought.

Olivia shook the gun against Kendall, "This isn't about my son!" She shouted. "I told you to come here alone and you didn't listen to me. So now she pays." Her finger wavered over the trigger. Kendall looked up at Sutton. A silent goodbye passed between them and suddenly a shot rang out, echoing against the brick walls. Birds from a near by tree scattered into the sky.

After a moment, Sutton opened her eyes. Her heart pounded with what she was about to see. Her baby in a puddle of her own blood. She tried to brace herself. By her foot, a stream of blood pooled around her and for a moment the world seemed to be silent. Like she'd popped her ears. It all sounded far away. She stood there staring at the blood, knowing it was her daughter's. Her heart stopped not wanting to look up. From a far she could hear someone yelling out her name, siren's blaring. The red lights flashing coming closer. The next thing she knew Emma was holding her. Clinging her to her chest. But Sutton felt weighted and lifeless. The world seemed to spin. A paramedic rushed to her side wrapping a blue blanket around her and Emma's shoulders. "Sutton, are you okay?" Emma asked trying to rattle the life back into her twin sister. Sutton silently shook her head. Emma pulled her tighter.

"How could she do that?" Sutton muttered almost incoherently.

Emma searched Sutton's eyes. "Sutton. Sutton look at me."

Sutton's dead eyes gazed up to meet her sisters, "She killed my baby." She muttered.

Emma wrapped her arms around Sutton, "No. Alec shot her before she could hurt Kendall. Sutton, Kendall's fine."

Suddenly, it was like someone flipped on the on switch in Sutton's body. She peered over her sisters shoulder. Sure enough there was Alec sitting on the back on the ambulance, Kendall wrapped tightly in his arm, Dan Whitehorse talking to him. When Sutton's eyes met her daughter's both smiled. Sutton dropped the blanket and ran towards her daughter. She scooped up the child and pressed her to her chest. There was never a greater moment in her life than the one she was having now. She pressed a kiss to the back of her daughter's head and looked up. Two paramedics in long blue pants and dark blue sweatshirts pulled a yellow blanket over Olivia's lifeless body. For a split moment, her heart broke for Olivia. Maybe it broke for her son and for Thayer. But when she looked back at her child safely secured in her arms, she couldn't feel all that bad. After all, Olivia kidnapped Kendall. She threatened to kill her daughter. Alec only shot her to save Kendall's life. "Are you okay?" Sutton asked, pulling the child off her shoulder. Kendall looked at her and nodded. She pressed her back into her body suddenly not wanting to let Kendall go.

When Sutton saw Alec walking towards them she looked at him, "What did Dan say?" She swayed her shoulders in a soothing motion like she'd done many times when Kendall was a baby. The toddler rested her head on her mothers chest sucking her fingers.

Alec drew in a breath, "Well, I'm on suspension until all this is investigated."

"You lost your job?" Sutton shook her head, a sinking feeling in her chest.

"Just until all of this is investigated. Sutton I killed someone." He said looking at her with seriousness.

"In self defense!" She protested.

"No. I killed her to save my granddaughter. That's not self defense. It's still murder no matter which way you slice it." He said. "Look, I don't regret what I did. My family will always come first."

For the first time in a long time, Sutton looked at Alec with a level of understanding, "So she's not a mistake anymore?"

"I didn't say that. But she's my granddaughter. She's my family. I'd do it for Maddie and T. I'd even do it for you, Sutton." He said. He gave her a smile like a white flag finally being raised. After all these years he'd protested against getting to know Kendall and referring to her as the 'mistake,' he was finally throwing in the towel. Maybe seeing his granddaughter in danger set him straight.

Sutton smiled, "Thank you, Alec. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be holding my child right now. So thank you." She wrapped her free arm around her godfather and pulled him into a hug.

**A/N: Who all breathed a sigh of relief? Y'all didn't think I'd kill a precious child off my story, right? I am going to focus on a few fluff chapters and start building up towards Emma's wedding. So stick with me! COMMENT!**


	11. Christmas Cheers and Christmas Fears

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas" Everyone sang. The sound of fire crackling behind the Mercer's who were gathered around a baby grand piano. The house was elaborately decorated with elegant Garland, wood snow gathered village settings, seasons greetings cards pinned around the stocking adorned fireplace. Kristin always went all out for the holidays making their Arizona home look like something out of a winter Christmas tree stood 8 feet tall white twinkling lights glimmered and danced on the walls. Sterling silver ornaments of angels, trumpets, snowflakes and icicles dangled from the dark green branches. Christmas gifts wrapped in glittery gold and silver wrapping sat stacked under the tree. Emma looked at her twin sister. Sutton held Kendall on her hip, she was dressed in a short sleeved silver dress, a thick dark blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her long brown hair was tied up in a twisted undo. The family had just returned from their annual Christmas Eve church service- one of the few times the Mercer's ever went to church together as a family. Laurel played her violin every Christmas Eve in the church service and now she played along with her mother's piano playing.

The house smelled of cinnamon sugar cookies and peppermint hot cocoa. Kendall looked at Emma and gave her a smile. It had only a week since Sutton had gotten her daughter back and most nights Kendall had spent the night either with her or Sutton and even though she usually woke up from nightmares it didn't bother either of them when she'd roll over and tap them on the shoulder and hold her until she fell back asleep. Tonight the girls planned to stay at the families home in their old rooms. "Will Santa know where to find me?" Kendall asked when the music stopped.

Kristin looked up at her granddaughter and smiled, "Well sweetie, Santa knows where all the good little boys and girls are. He will find you my sweet baby." Sutton let the little girl down. Suddenly a sound of clattering outside the house made Kendall perk up. She ran to the front window and pushed aside the drapes. Sutton followed along with Emma and Laurel. Kendall looked up at her mother, "What was that?" She asked. Her eyes were filled with wide-eyed wonder.

Kendall looked out onto the Mercer's front lawn, it all looked the same like nothing had been there, "I don't know honey. Why don't we go get our PJ's on. We don't want-" Sutton started to say deterring her daughter from the window. A pit formed in her stomach. It seemed like any noise out of the ordinary made her worry, constantly looking over her shoulder for a sign of Thayer.

"SANTA!" The three year old shrieked. She pushed past her family into the jolly old man's arms. Emma gave her sister a warm smile.

"Alec?" Sutton mouthed. Emma gave her a slight nod. It wasn't like Alec to dress like Santa Clause for the holiday's but after the recent events, he'd been fairly close to his granddaughter. "You could've told me." She whispered.

"I didn't know until today. Kristin set it all up. She wanted it to be a surprise." Emma whispered back. She looked back at Kendall.

Now "Santa" had knelt down. A bag full of wrapped gifts sat beside him, "Hey there, little girl. What is your name?" He asked tapping his gloved finger over Kendall's little nose.

Kendall blushed and smiled, "Kendall Alexandra Mercer!" She said proudly swaying her shoulders from side to side, "Did you bring me presents?" she asked peering over "Santa's" knee at the gifts in his bag.

Kristin pressed her hands to her mouth, enjoying these precious moments. It still seemed like yesterday when that little girl was still living in her home. Santa let out a chuckle and lifted Kendall onto his knee, "Well let's see, have you been a good little girl this year." For a moment Kendall paused. The smile from her face faded and she lowered her eyes and shook her head. Alec took his gloved finger and tipped his granddaughters chin, she raised her eyes to meet his, "Why do you say that?" He asked suddenly forgetting the character he was playing.

Kendall looked at him with complete seriousness, "Because." Her voice was soft. The entire room was silent waiting for this little girls answer. She looked at "Santa" and frowned, "I was a bad girl. Daddy's friend told me. She told me that my mommy didn't love me and she needed to be punished." Anger boiled in Sutton. She still wished she'd had a reason for why Olivia had formulated all of this in the first place but she hadn't heard from Thayer since she'd gotten her daughter back and quite frankly, she wasn't itching to talk to him.

Sutton took a step forward and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Baby, you're not a bad girl. I know you don't understand what happened recently but none of it was your fault, ok?" She pushed a lock of Kendall's long hair behind her shoulder.

Kendall looked up at her mom and then back at "Santa." Her eyes glimmered with lingering tears. Alec gave his granddaughter a bearded smile. He pulled a sparkling gift from the bag and looked at the tag, "well look here, Miss. Kendall. This one is just for you."

Kendall let her frown fade to a beaming smile as she took the gift from Santa, "Really? I'm not a bad girl?"

Santa shook his head, "I think that's impossible he said." He brushed his gloved hand across his granddaughter's cheek.

Sutton took Kendall's gift, "Come here sweetie, let's sit here and open it." She said. This was the first Christmas where Kendall had been old enough to understand the concept of gift-giving and Santa Clause. She sat on the couch next to her mom and pulled the gold foiled bow off the present and stuck it to Sutton's nose. She let out a laugh and then started to pull at the wrapping paper. When she'd managed to pull all of the paper off the gift, she held up a barbie doll play set. It had been an item Kendall wanted for her birthday but didn't receive so Alec purchased it for one of her Christmas gifts. "What do you say to Santa?"

Kendall looked up at Santa with a smile, she slid off the couch and ran towards Alec, wrapping her arms around his legs, "Thank you Santa!" She said.

Alec smiled and bent down to lift up the little girl. He held her on his hip, "Merry Christmas, Kendall." He whispered. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"One more song!" Kristin insisted, "Santa can you stay for one more Song before someone has to go to bed?"

"Oh! Why yes!" Alec said. He moved to the piano and Laurel began playing another song on her violin. Kristin accompanied her daughter on the piano and the family began to sing, "Silent night, holy night…" When the song was over Alec looked at his granddaughter, "Well Miss Kendall. I guess it's time you get to sleep. I've got to get these gifts to the other boys and girls."

Kendall nodded as Alec passed her to Sutton. Kendall yawned and looked at Santa, "Goodbye, Santa. Don't forget to come back for mommy and Auntie Emma and Auntie Laurel. They were good too, okay?"

Alec gave Kendall a smile, "I won't forget. Merry Christmas little girl." He said and with that Sutton took Kendall into her bedroom. She pulled out her daughter's reindeer onesie pajama's and a fresh pull up.

When Kendall was changed, she cuddled with her mom on her bed, "mommy?" She asked as she rested her head on Sutton's shoulder.

"Whats up, darling?" Sutton said. She yawned and almost felt herself falling asleep.

"Is daddy on the naughty list?" She asked. Her voice sounded sincere and concerned.

Sutton opened her eyes and stared up at her ceiling. The soft glow of the bedside lamp gave off the only light in the room. "I don't know, baby." she said honestly. Her hand stroked her daughter's hair.

"Is he going to be alone on Christmas?" She asked. "I know that Olivia died." She said openly. Sutton felt her heart pull. she didn't think about Thayer being alone on Christmas. It seemed stupid that after everything, she'd not care about what Thayer was doing but nobody deserved to be alone on Christmas. "Grandpa killed Olivia, didn't he?"

Sutton really didn't know what to say to her daughter, "Listen baby. I know that it seems like a lot of bad things have happened lately, but you after to know that what Grandpa Alec did was to keep you from getting hurt. You know that, right?" She moved her head look down at her daughter.

Kendall looked up at her mom, "I know that." She said, "Why did daddy take me away from you though?"

Sutton looked at her daughter, she felt a tear fill in her eye but she blinked it away, "I don't know why, baby. But you know that daddy loves you right?"

Kendall nodded, "I know. He told me that a lot."

Sutton looked at Kendall. A light sparked in her mind, "Did he say anything else to you?" She thought that maybe if she could gather as much information from her three year old then maybe she could piece together what happened when Thayer had her.

Kendall shook her head, "No. He told me he loved me and that he was sorry." She said.

"Why was he sorry?" Sutton questioned, trying to gather as much information as she could. Kendall shrugged, "Did he not say why he was sorry?" She suddenly felt anger boiling inside her and she snapped at her daughter.

Kendall sat up and looked at her mom, "I don't know, mommy." she said.

She looked at her mom with tears in her eyes. Sutton sat up and pulled Kendall into her arms, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to snap at you." She said. Kendall rubbed her nose on Sutton's shirt and rested her head on her mom's chest. Sutton took a few moments to sit there with her daughter, rocking her gently until the child had fallen asleep on her chest. When Sutton knew she was fast asleep, she gently laid the child down on one side of the bed and kissed her forehead, "Good night, princess. I love you."

When she entered the living room again, Alec had left and Emma and Laurel were sipping mugs of cinnamon hot chocolate, sitting on the couch watching the fire crackle in the fireplace. When Emma saw Sutton enter she got off the couch and handed her a mug, "Hey, so that was sweet, right?"

Sutton took the mug and nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Her face seemed slightly distant.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as they moved back to the couch.

Sutton sank into the soft leather and pulled a throw blanket over her bare legs, "Kendall asked about Thayer. I don't know what I'm going to do." She shook her head.

"Look, Sutton." Emma put her hand on her sister's knee, "I know all of this is hard to wrap your head around. Kendall doesn't understand what happened. We don't even understand what happened. But right now, let's just celebrate the holiday's okay? You have so much be thankful for. Your daughter is safe, Sutton." Emma leaned forward as Sutton fell into her sister's weight. Emma wrapped her arms around Sutton's body, "And she's healthy."

"She could have died last month, Emma. What if Olivia really did hurt Kendall?" she asked. She felt hot tears pierce her eyes and she looked at Emma.

"You can't think about the what-if's. Fact is that Kendall is here and she is safe and healthy." Emma brushed a tear from her sister's eyes.

"I know. But the fact that I can't sit here on Christmas eve and know that no one is going to sneak in my room and take my daughter again. I'm genuinely scared, Emma. I shouldn't have to live in fear." She said, she felt Laurel put a hand on her shoulder and she reached up to place her hand on her half-sisters.

"Nobody is going to take Kendall, Sutton. But I understand that you're scared." Emma pulled her sister into a hug. "It's Christmas Eve. You shouldn't feel scared of Christmas Eve, Sutton. Halloween was two months ago. This is a jolly holiday. Everything is going to be okay." Emma gave Sutton a reassured smile and Sutton nodded.

"Fine. But tomorrow we make Nutella hot chocolate." Sutton said taking a sip of her cinnamon hot chocolate.

Emma looked at Sutton and smiled, "Deal."


	12. Sometimes All You Need Is Your Sister

"Emma?" A tiny voice whispered in the dark. Kendall tugged gently on her Aunt's t-shirt. Emma blinked open her eyes. Kendall's messy hair was across her face. She brushed the hairs away and Emma looked at the clock on her phone 6:44am. She groaned but couldn't deny her niece. She was a sucker for that little voice, "Can me lay with you?"

Emma sat up against her pillows. Beside her, Ethan snored softly. His bare chest exposed. There wasn't much room for a tiny three year old in Emma's queen sized bed, but she closed the space between her and Ethan and allowed Kendall to crawl up onto the bed. Outside her window, light was beginning to break darkness. A few birds chirped. Fog clouded the window that Emma had left open over night. Kendall pulled up Emma's comforter and cuddled into her aunt's arms. There was a tiny moment with Ethan on one side of her and Kendall on the other that she wished this was her little family. Her daughter and her husband. Soon enough. She thought. She pressed a kiss to the back of Kendall's head and closed her eyes, hoping that maybe she could sleep just a little bit longer. But it wasn't long before she felt the warmth of her niece's body slip from the covers and a cold burst of air cool her warm body.

She opened her eyes and looked at Kendall, "Hey monkey, where are you going?" She asked. This time when she looked at her phone it said 7:42am. Kendall stood by her bedside table, she held the knitted blanket that Kristin had made her when she was born, tightly in her arms.

Her thumb was stuck in her mouth and she looked at Emma, "Grammy is up." She said with her thumb still in her mouth. The girls had stayed at The Mercer's house through Christmas and were beginning to prepare for the new year.

When Emma heard Kristin rustling the newspaper in the kitchen she nodded, "Okay, go see Grammy." She said. As Kendall turned and walked out of Emma's room and down the hall. It wasn't long before she could hear a gleeful Kristin call over her granddaughter. Emma laid back down on her pillow and turned to face Ethan. She draped an arm over his body and kissed his bare chest.

When Emma awoke again, Ethan was already up. He was typing on his computer, "What time is it?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Ethan looked at her, surprised that she was awake. He squinted at the computer, "10:15" He said and then leaned over to kiss his fiancé.

Emma groaned, "Is everyone up but me?" She asked pushing herself up on her pillow. She put her head on Ethan's shoulder and he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"I don't know. I heard Sutton talking to Kendall a little while ago. I don't know about Laurel." He said. He closed the laptop and kissed Emma's forehead, "I'm gonna get a shower." He said pushing the blanket off of his legs. He stood up and stretched and then padded to the bathroom. When she heard the water fall from the shower, she stretched and stood up herself. She wrapped a robe around her body to shield the cold from the house from her warm body. Kendall was playing with one of her new toys from Christmas and half paying attention to an episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on the TV Screen above the fireplace. She was still in her hot pink polka dot pajama bottoms and long sleeve pink pajama top. When Mickey began singing a song, Kendall put down the plastic food and began to bounce up and down, trying to follow along with the lyrics of the song. Sutton sat at the kitchen table. She stared at her computer but looked up when Emma came in.

"Hey." She said when Emma slumped into the chair beside her.

"Hey." Emma's simple reply. She grabbed a banana from the bowl on the table and peeled it. She broke it in half and took a bite from one of the halves.

"Thayer texted me this morning." Sutton said plainly as if the news wasn't major. She flipped her iPhone in her hands and looked up at Emma, reading her face.

"And you told him to go die?" She said taking another bite of banana. When she saw her sisters unimpressed face, she looked down, "I'm sorry. What did he say?"

Sutton turned on her iPhone, looking for a reply she knew wasn't there. She turned the phone off again and looked at Emma, "He wants to talk."

"About what? About why he kidnapped his daughter? Why he put her in danger? Almost got her killed?" Sutton could tell Emma wasn't too impressed by Thayer anymore. His actions towards SUtton and Kendall had been nothing but erratic and dangerous.

"I mean, yeah. He wants to talk about what happened." Emma could hear the pull in her sister's voice, the desperate attempt to keep herself from crying. From the living room, she could hear Kendall talking to herself. "I can't do this anymore." She said, allowing herself to fall apart.

"Do what?" Emma said, she reached across the table and took her sisters hand, pulling it away from the phone.

Sutton felt a tear fall down her cheek. Using her free hand, she wiped it away, "Any of this. I can't be a mom anymore." she said, hearing her own words made her cry harder.

"Sutton," Her sisters voice was soft and comforting, "Don't say that. Kendall is your whole life."

"I know." Sutton confessed. She sighed heavily and peered out to the living room, looking at the child who was staring at the television screen, blanket in hand and thumb in her mouth. "But after what happened? I don't know if I can handle that again, Em. That was the hardest thing I'd ever been through. Not knowing if my baby was safe or not. Not understanding why Thayer could just take his daughter like that. He couldn't even stand up to Olivia." A laughter came from the living room and it made Sutton smile. The sound of her child's happiness was one of the best things in the world. She looked back at Emma, "But I love her Em." She confessed.

"Of course you love her. She's your daughter." Emma said, "You are strong, Sutton and as hard as that was for all of us. It's over now. She's safe."

Sutton looked at Emma, desperation in her eyes, "But I can't help thinking what if Alec hadn't saved my daughter. She had a gun pressed to her head, Emma." She stopped at the memory, trying desperately to push the pictures from her mind, "I saw the fear in my three year olds eyes. When I heard that gunshot my whole world went black. I knew that when I could see again, it wasn't going to be pretty. You can't even begin to understand the fear, the sheer terror that when you opened your eyes you were going to be looking at your dead child. Those blood stains on my shoes may not be Kendall's but it's still someone's daughter. Somebody lost their child that day, Emma. And no matter how hard I try, I can't forget that." By now, Sutton was looking into the tear filled eyes of her twin sister. She swallowed hard.

Emma allowed a moment to pass between them before she spoke. She blinked back the tears, the words of sister sank in her, "I know this is hard, Sutton. I get that this is bad. But it's over now."

Sutton narrowed her eyes, irritated that her sister couldn't grasp her emotions, "Do you not understand, Emma?" She said coldly. Emma blocked at her, confused, "Olivia died. A mother lost her daughter. A little boy lost his mother and as much as I don't want to care about Thayer right now, he lost his girlfriend. And for whatever reason she felt the need to kidnap my daughter for ransom, she didn't have to die." It wasn't really like Sutton to be so empathetic, but then again motherhood can warm even the hardest of hearts.

Emma sat there, mildly stunned by her sister's outburst. Kendall ran into the kitchen, and threw her self on her mother, folding over her knees. Sutton reached down and pulled the toddler onto her lap. Kendall cuddled into her mother's arms, still sucking her thumb. Emma looked at Kendall not knowing how'd she'd be able to handle losing her niece. "Losing someone you care about and love is not easy, Sutton. I don't think I could ever handle losing you or mom or Laurel or Ethan or Kendall. But if it meant saving your child's life, I would have done exactly what Alec did. She had a gun and she was going to use it to hurt you. First and foremost, you are my family. She is my niece and you're my twin sister. I'd do anything to keep you safe. I know this is hard for you, Sutton."

"I know." Sutton's voice was soft. "I'm not saying I'd not have done the same thing, but still no one had to die over this." She squeezed her daughter who was beginning to yawn and close her eyes.

"I agree. But it was a matter of saving Kendall's life." Emma said. She reached out and rubbed her nieces arm gently. "Why don't you go put her down. Maybe if mom's gonna be around, she can watch Kendall and you and I can go out and get our minds off of stuff. Maybe cash in those spa gift cards that mom got us?"

Sutton looked at her twin sister, tempted by her offer, she looked down at Kendall whose dead weight pressed her down into her chair, "Let me ask mom if she doesn't mind watching Kendall for a few hours." Sutton lifted the child up over her shoulder. Kendall opened her eyes at the sudden movement but then settled her head heavily on Sutton's shoulder when Sutton had settled her weight on her hip. As Sutton moved from the kitchen to Kristin's back room office, she heard her ask Kristin if she didn't mind watching Kendall while she napped and a few minutes later she reappeared in the kitchen. Kendall's gentle breathing breaking the silence, "Let me go put her down and I'll change my clothes." she said. Emma nodded and got up, realizing she was still in her own pajama's.

In her room, Ethan was finishing up his shower, "I gotta go help Dan with a few things today. I'll call you tonight?" He kissed her softly on her lips. She could smell his soap fresh on his skin and it made her weak in the knees.

"Sutton and I are going to take our minds off things and go to the spa." She said.

Ethan nodded, "Sounds like it'll be a good time. I'll call you tonight." He kissed her again. This time his hand found her chin, his thumb brushed across her cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch. The simple gesture was enough to make her forget all of her problems. She closed her eyes not wanting the moment to pass, but before she was ready it was over.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "I love you, Ethan." she said letting her hand move to meet his. His skin was warm and soft under hers.

Ethan smiled, "I love you more." He teased.

Emma shook her head softly, "Not possible." She said.

Ethan smiled and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight." He said with a wink. He gathered his wallet and keys and then headed out of her room, passing by Sutton in the hallway. He gave her a smile and she returned the greeting.

"Ethan stayed the night?" She said as she turned the corner to Emma's room.

"Yeah. Is that a crime?" Emma teased. She finished getting dressed and grabbed her coach purse off the hook by the door. She slipped on a pair of cheetah printed flats from Madewell and grabbed her keys, "You ready?"

Sutton nodded, "There's no crime in your fiancé staying the night. After all, it won't be much longer before you'll be sleeping beside him every night." The thought of waking up next to Ethan every morning sent a warm feeling down Emma's spine. "Have you guys picked a date yet?"

Emma shook her head, "Not until we decide where to have the ceremony. There's so much to do, I hardly know where to start." She said. She'd only just started planning the wedding and she was already getting stressed out with everything that had to be done, "I hope for a summer wedding though."

Sutton nodded, "A summer wedding will be beautiful." She gave her sister a smile. She opened the driver's side door of her car and slid in, Emma following. "Have you thought about bridesmaids?"

"Of course. I know that I would be honored if you'd be my maid of honor?" Emma said, feeling her heart skip a beat. A flash of fear that maybe Sutton didn't want to take on that kind of responsibility.

Sutton nodded, "You know I'm not going to say no."

Emma smiled, "Good. I also thought about Laurel and Mads as bridesmaids. Kendall can be our flower girl." That was as far as Emma had planned for the wedding, but it filled here with joy to have the people in her life stand beside her and support her on the biggest day of her life.


	13. Confessions of a Teenage Mother

**Attention before reading: This chapter includes some sensitive subject matter. Please read with discretion, I don't mind if you choose not to finish the whole chapter. Also, I just want to throw out there that I hope no one ever has to go through something like this. **

"My God I needed this." Sutton moaned as the masseuse's hands gently rubbed the sides of her neck. The room was dim, candle light flickered on the wall and the smell of lavender filled the room. From the corner of the room, she could hear the insistent buzzing of her phone. Thayer hadn't stopped trying to call her since that morning. Sutton groaned at the sound and tried to push the thoughts from her mind.

"Ok, Sutton." the masseuse said, breaking the sound of rushing waves and soft violin music, "I'm going to step out and let you get changed. Come on out to the relaxation room whenever you're ready." Sutton laid on the warm massage table. The warm velvet blanket covered her half naked body. When she heard the door securely close, she sat up and grabbed her bikini top. The cold material sent a chill down her once warm body. When the bikini was secured she wrapped the fluffy white robe around her body and slipped out of the room to the relaxation room down the hall. Her masseuse met her on a lazy boy with a heated neck wrap. Sutton smiled and thanked her. When she was alone she grabbed a cookie off a snack trey and poured herself some Earl Grey tea into a shallow tea cup. She closed her eyes and soaked in the peaceful aura of the room, allowing the soft nature sounds lull her into sleep. But it wasn't long before the buzzing in the pocket of her robe woke her. She looked down at the caller and then slammed it back into her pocket. She wasn't about to let the hell of the outside world break the peace she'd wanted for a month. She sat up just as Emma was emerging from her own massage room, a peaceful smile on her face. Certainly treating herself to a massage was not something she and Alex had done often back in Vegas. As a matter of fact, the first time she'd ever experienced a professional full body massage was shortly after she met Sutton. She sat in the vacant seat beside her twin sister as her masseuse wrapped a heated pad around her neck.

She too grabbed a cookie, "That was amazing!" She whispered. Sutton, who had rested her head back again and closed her eyes, pressed a finger to her lips as if to shush Emma. "Sorry." Emma said. She sat back and looked at the others in the room. Women in bikini's and plush robes sat just like Sutton. Heated wraps around their necks. Some read from old issues of Cosmo and some chatted in hushed tones the Holiday gossip. Outside, a few people sat in the hot tub, shielding the cold, dry Arizona air. Steam rose around them. Some drank hot tea from foam cups and others made small waves with their hands absent-mindedly as they chatted with the others in the pool. Emma looked back at Sutton, "How was your massage?" Again, Sutton pressed a finger to her lips. Emma kicked her foot against the floor and then looked over her shoulder. She grabbed the top issue of Cosmo that sat on a wicker table. She flipped through the first few pages. Celebrity gossip, fashion advice, makeup tips. None of this really interested Emma, especially when she had her fashion and beauty guru twin sister to give her all this advice. When she was done thumbing through the pages, she huffed and flopped the magazine back on the pile. She looked back at Sutton. If you can't beat them join them, she thought. She readjusted her position on the chair to a more relaxed pose. She closed her eyes and drew in the smell of lavender and vanilla. The aroma reminded her of one of her foster homes. She tried not to let the memories linger but when it too much too handle she sat up, "I'm going to walk around" she said quietly. Sutton gave a nod and Emma felt kind of letdown that her sister didn't opt to join her, but she slipped her flip flops back on and tied her robe tighter around her waist. The spa wasn't too big, but it did offer a small nature walk past the pool. Emma took the moment to enjoy the sounds of nature though the winter air didn't allow for much to be heard. When the cold air was too much to handle, Emma slowly made her way back into the warmth of the spa. Now, Sutton was sitting up, sipping her tea and reading the same Cosmo Emma had just flipped through.

When Emma closed the french doors softly, Sutton looked up at her. She smiled when she saw her, "There you are." She said as if she didn't remember Emma's announcement that she was going for a walk.

"Yeah, I went for a walk. I told you that." She said. The chair she had been sitting in was now occupied by an older woman who looked like she'd just finished a great massage session. "Move over." She said motioning for Sutton to make room for her to share the seat.

Sutton sat up and scooted to one side and Emma slid into the emptied space, "I know." She said. She went back to her magazine. For a moment, Emma stared blankly at the floor, the lavender and vanilla aroma flooding back those terrible memories and Emma let her head fall onto her sisters shoulders, thankful that if she had to go through all of that to get to where she'd gotten then she'd do it over again any day. Sutton looked at Emma's motion, "You alright?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, just glad I'm with you now."

Sutton smiled and put her head against her sisters, "I am too." She said softly. Sutton was never one to be overly sensitive about her feelings but something about the bond she had with Emma, even if it was purely biological, made her feel like she didn't have to put up the facade she'd put up for the rest of the world.

The girls stayed in that place for a several moments before Emma sat up, forcing Sutton to lift her head. She looked at her sister with seriousness, "Can I tell you something?"

Sutton looked deep into her sisters eyes, "Of course, anything."

Emma took a minute, gathering her thoughts. She lowered her eyes already embarrassed and slightly scared. When she looked up and met her sisters she took a deep breath, "Okay," She started slowly, "When I was 10, I was adopted by a young married couple. The wife was a nurse and he worked as an accountant. They owned a fairly large home, a nice backyard. It was everything a foster kid could have wanted. But shortly after I was adopted, she got breast cancer and was in and out of the hospital so he had to take care of me He used to, you know," She lowered her voice so no one could hear her. Maybe confessing this in a public place with a bunch of half naked women around wasn't the best time and place.

Sutton looked at her, not quite picking up the hints her sister was throwing down, "What?"

"He would come in my room after I'd go to bed." Emma said, her voice filled with shame and embarrassment.

Sutton looked at her sister, knowing now where this was going, "God, Emma." She started, "Don't tell me what I'm thinking he did."

Emma nodded slowly, "He'd do things to me, tell me that this is what women did. That this was what separated girls from women." She said. Her voice shook and Sutton took her sisters hand, giving it a squeeze. "When I was almost 11, I got my first period. I didn't know much outside of what I'd read in books at school or at the library. When he found out about it, he started tracking it. Making me tell him when I'd start and stop. When I was on my period he would leave me alone. But when I was off, he'd keep touching me. I hated it, Sutton."

Sutton's heart beat raced, she squeezed her sisters hand, "I bet you did."

"I used to lie to him telling him I was on my period for two weeks at a time. When he finally caught on, he'd start checking me. When he knew I was lying he'd reprimand me and then do things to me. I'd just lay there in pure agony. When he was done, he'd wipe the sweat off his face and leave me in my room to feel empty, like he'd taken my soul with him."

Sutton wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her, "I'm so sorry, Emma. You didn't deserve that."

Emma nodded, and yet still there was more that she knew she needed to tell Sutton, "I know. But that's not all to the story."

Sutton sat up and looked at her, her heart skipped a beat, "There's more?"

Emma nodded, "After I turned 11, he stopped caring so much about my periods and eventually they just stopped altogether." Sutton's heart pounded, "I tried not to panic. The books I'd read said that stress could sometimes stop a preteens period and they weren't always on time, but after 2 months I worried. When I told him, he was pissed. He yelled at me ad told me that this was my fault."

Sutton shook her head, listening to her sisters confession, "Don't." she said. She knew all too well the horrors of a missed period. At seventeen, it was terrible. She couldn't imagine being eleven and going through it.

Emma just nodded, "I was forced to take three tests, confirm it without going to the doctor. When it was true, he sat there shaking his cursing under his breath."

"What happened?" the girls were so caught in their story that they didn't even hear the lady call them for their next appointment.

Emma looked up when the lady leaned over to get their attention, "Oh sorry." She said and stood up. She followed the lady back to a room with tables set for manicures and to a back room where 5 luxury chairs sat, the lady instructed them to sit in two of the chairs. She filled the foot tubs with warm water and soap and then left to gather the tools for their pedicures. When they were alone Emma looked back at her sister, "He pulled me out of school, and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere, have friends. I was started home schooling and went through the pregnancy without ever seeing a doctor."

"Is that even possible?" Sutton asked, she adjusted the settings of her massage chair to target areas of her back that hadn't already been worked on.

"Yeah, I never saw a doctor the whole nine months." She said. She looked down at the changing of the lights in the tub, swishing her feet in the water. Now two women returned and began working on their pedicures.

"Where was the wife the whole time?" Sutton asked, looking over at her sister.

Emma shrugged, "She was in the hospital most of the time and she passed away before I ever started showing. She had no clue."

"So you've been a mom this whole time I've known you. All this time, I've been raising my own child and you'd already been through it all." She said in a hushed tone.

Emma nodded still embarrassed that she'd been put through all of this. "I gave birth in my room. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't shake this awful stomach ache. I mean, you know how it is."

Sutton nodded, remembering when she'd gone into labor with Kendall. "So you have a child?"

"A little girl." Emma confessed, "But you can't tell _anyone _about this. I need your word."

Sutton nodded, "I won't tell anyone." She shook her head in disbelief, "What happened? How come you're not with her now?"

Emma lowered her eyes. The woman was busy clipping her toe nails, talking to the woman clipping Sutton toenails in what she thought was Vietnamese. She was barely paying attention to Emma and Sutton's own conversation. She looked back at Sutton, "I held her in my arms. This tiny baby that I'd created." Sutton nodded fully understanding that moment after nine long months of pregnancy, anticipation and wondering who this baby is inside of you and that magical moment of holding her in your arms for the first time. "And the next day, I was back in the system."

Sutton felt her jaw drop, "What? He gave you back?"

Emma nodded, "Too difficult to handle, was his reason's. But really it was to keep me from my daughter." She said softly.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Sutton asked, she looked down at the woman painting her toes the shade of dark blue she'd picked out.

"She was 2 days old." Emma said, she shook her head.

"You haven't seen your own daughter since she was two days old?" Emma nodded. Sutton shook her head, she couldn't imagine how she'd handle it if Thayer had taken Kendall two days after she was born and then disappeared off the face of the planet with her child.

"She's gotta be almost 10 now. God, I can't believe that." Emma looked over at her sister. Now the woman was placing separators between her toes to keep the paint from smudging. Emma stood up and waddled her wet toes back out to the manicure room and took a seat at one of the vacant tables. Sutton sat at the table beside her sisters.

"Have you ever tried looking for her?" Sutton said as the woman placed her hands in a bowl of warm soapy water.

Emma shook her head, "No. I mean I was too young to really do anything about it. No one was going to listen to a kid, much less a foster kid. If I tried to tell someone that this well-respected accountant raped me and got me pregnant, no one would listen to me. By the time I was old enough to really do anything about it, I'd found you and my family. I didn't really think about it. But when you got pregnant with Kendall, I started thinking about it again."

Sutton nodded, "That's why you're so close with her. Because she's like the child you never got to have. Oh Emma, I'm so sorry."

Emma shrugged, "It's fine, I guess. I just felt like this was the last little bit of secret, I had."

Sutton nodded, glad that her sister trusted her enough to confide in her, "You should try and find her."

Emma shook her head, "And do what? Tell this 9 year old that I'm her birth mother?"

"I mean, yeah. Emma think about it. She's in the same place we were in. She probably wants to know who her mom is."

"I can't. Even if I found her, he won't let me near her. He probably told her that his dead wife is her mother and for all she knows her mom died shortly after she was born." Emma said. A cold chill ran down her back possibly at the thought of her daughter never knowing that her daughter will never know who her real mother is and possibly at the sound of the emory board dragging across her nails.

Sutton looked down at the floor, "That's not right, Emma. You should at least look for her."

Emma shook her head, "Look. I am telling you this because I didn't want to keep lying to you. But that isn't going to mean that I am going to look for her and you shouldn't either."

Sutton looked at her sister, astonished that she isn't chomping at the bit to find her daughter, but at the same she could understand her sister's hesitation, "Okay, I won't."

"Thank you." Emma said. She turned back to the woman painting her nails.

They didn't say much the rest of the day and on the way home. When Sutton opened the door to the Mercer's home, Kendall dropped the plastic tea set that Kristin got her for Christmas and she turned towards the door, "Mommy?" She asked.

Sutton popped her head around the door and smiled, "Hey little bug." She said.

Kendall's face lit up, "Mommy!" She said running into Sutton's arms. Sutton spun the little girl around.

"Hi baby, how was your nap?" Sutton asked kissing her daughters cheek.

Kendall pushed her long brown hair off her face, "Good." She said drawing out the vowels.

"Was grammy nice while I was gone?" Sutton asked giving her daughters belly a little poke. Kendall nodded and then she started squirming to be let down. Sutton put her daughter on the ground and then went to her room to put her stuff away.

In the kitchen, Kristin stirred a pot of homemade spaghetti sauce, "Oh wow, it smells amazing in here." Emma said drawing in a deep breath.

Kristin smiled, "This was one of Ted's favorites." She said, a memory in her gaze. She gave Emma a kiss on the cheek, "Go wash up, dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Emma gave her mom a nod and then turned heading down the living room to her bathroom.


	14. A Little Late Night Conversation

Late that night, Sutton laid in her bed. Kendall had been asleep for several hours. Sutton twisted her fingers around the ends of her daughters hair. She looked at her iPhone and all the missed calls from Thayer. She looked down at her daughter breathing heavily on the bed beside her. Her finger wavered over the call back button. She leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter. If there was any reason to make this call it was for her daughter. She slipped from the bed and opened the glass door and stepped out onto the back patio. She tapped the call back button and pressed the phone to her ears. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for him to answer. "Hello?" His voice on the other end made a breath catch in her throat.

"Thayer?" Her voice cracked, "Hey, it's Sutton."

"Hey!" His voice sounded light and happy that she had called him, "I've been trying to call you."

Heat raced through Sutton's veins, "I know. I've been busy and quite frankly I don't even know if I want to hear your explanation."

"I know." His voice was low now, "But please hear me out."

Sutton shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her, "Thayer look, what you did will never be forgiven. Maybe your daughter will forget about it ten years from now, but I will never forget the pain you put me and my family through. You can have all the reasons in the world for what you did, but you kidnapped your daughter. You let a maniac have control and worst of all, Thayer? She had a gun. I saw her with my three year old in her arms, a gun pressed to my daughters head," Her voice was shaky and she wiped tears from her cheeks. The cold winter air bit at her bare skin, she sure wasn't dressed for this degree of weather, but she wasn't about to have this conversation where anybody could hear her. "What if your dad wasn't there? How would you live with yourself knowing you allowed that psycho bitch to kill your daughter? Jesus Thayer, she's your daughter." That word sent a cold chill down her spine. She shook her head. How did she get herself in this mess?

On the other end of the phone she heard a sniffle, she knew he too was crying but she didn't care, how could he have any kind of remorse? "I know she's my daughter, Sutton. But it wasn't my fault. I protected Kendall. Shit, Sutton, I would have taken a bullet for that baby."

"But you didn't. You let that bitch rule over you. Whatever shit she had over you that made you take your own baby and place her in the hands of danger, I don't think there's any reason to justify that, Thayer." She crossed one arm over her chest, but it wasn't enough to generate any kind of warmth. From the window, she could see Kendall sprawled across Sutton's queen sized bed. She looked so small and innocent. The blankets were tangled around her ankles, her thumb was stuck in her limp mouth. Her stuffed dog was tossed onto the ground and her hair was sprawled wildly across her face. Her face was peaceful lost in sleep and dreams.

"There's not Sutton and I realize that I'm never going to be able to see my daughter again."

"You're damn right you're not, Thayer. You'll be lucky if you see her after her 18th birthday because you aren't going to see her before then." She really wanted to be done with this conversation. From the corner of her eye she could see Mads walking up the driveway. She gave Sutton a smile but Sutton just waved her hand halting Mads dead in her tracks. She gave her a look of confusion.

"Yeah yeah, I get it." He swallowed hard. He looked over his shoulder at the 20 month old little boy who had fallen asleep on the floor watching an old episode of "Go, Diego, Go," on the DVR. "Just please know that I love her."

Sutton shook her head, "How can you love someone when you deliberately took her and put her in danger?" From the driveway, Mads gave Sutton an understanding nod and walked slowly to the bench beside Sutton.

"I had my reasons, Sutton. But I didn't let her hurt Kendall. She barely even saw Kendall." His voice was stern trying to make her understand that though his actions were messed up and harmful, he did everything he could to keep his daughter safe.

"You had reasons, Thayer? What? What were the fucking reasons that justified the almost death of your daughter?"

"For the love of God, Sutton. She wasn't going to die. Stop being so over dramatic."

Sutton huffed, "Over dramatic? I'm being over fucking dramatic? Thayer what the fuck is wrong with you? My daughter was kidnapped by your psycho girlfriend, held captive for a month, then held against her will in a parking lot with a gun pressed to her head. You didn't see her face, Thayer. You didn't see that look of terror on our three year olds face, when she realized that she wasn't going to walk out of that parking lot alive. So if you'll excuse me, I have a right to be over dramatic." Though she was livid, she was shaking inside. Tears poured down her cheeks. Mads looked up at her friend and took her hand, giving her a squeeze. Sutton looked down at the joining.

Thayer's voice shook, "I'm sorry Sutton. I know that I can't take back what I did, I know that I can't make it better, but you're not the only one suffering here."

"I'm not the one who caused all of this. It sucks that she had to die, Thayer. Your little boy will grow up never knowing his mother, but Kendall is going to grow up not knowing her father and that's by the fault of her father."

"Please don't keep Kendall from me. I understand you're mad. But she's still my daughter." His voice sounded pleading.

Sutton let out a disbelieving laugh, "Are you serious, Thayer? I'm not mad. No. I'm fucking livid. When she turns 18, I will have no say in who she talks to, but until then, you might as well forget you have a daughter." And with that she huffed and ended the call. She stood there shaking. She wiped the tears from her face. Her cheeks were burning red and her eyes were puffy. For a long moment, no one said anything. Then Sutton turned to Mads, "I'm not strong enough for this."

Mads stood up and pulled Sutton into her arms, "I can't believe that my own brother could do such a terrible thing. Especially to his own child." She shook her head. Part of her was torn. She believed that Thayer didn't intend to hurt his own child and that maybe he was telling Sutton the truth but at the same time, she could understand Sutton's anger towards her brother. "But don't you think you should hear him out before you take his daughter from him completely for the next 15 years?"

Sutton looked at Mads, "You're joking, right?"

Mads shrugged, "I don't know. What if I'm not? I'm not saying that I think what Thayer did was right, I just don't believe that his intentions were that sinister."

Sutton looked at her best friends face, "I know that you want to believe that your brother can't be that cruel, but she's not your kid. You didn't look her in the eyes when you thought she was going to die. Even if Olivia was the mastermind behind it all, Thayer did nothing to stop her from harming my child." Her voice shook and she brushed another tear from her eye. A coyote howled in the distance and Sutton looked out into the pitch black abyss.

"I know. But Thayer isn't the guy to stand up to someone he cares about. Do you even know he knew what her intentions were when he took Kendall?"

Sutton shook her head, "It doesn't matter, he kidnapped his own daughter, that alone is enough to be livid." She breathed heavily and then looked up at Mads, "But you didn't see that little girls face." She made her way to the back door, she looked at the baby still sleeping on her bed. Mads followed her looking at Kendall, "You didn't see the way she looked at me like she knew that something bad was going to happen. Her eyes begged me to save her and there was nothing I could do. When you have a kid, maybe you will understand."

"You're right, I don't know how it feels from a mother's point of view. I know that the love of mother can't be understood by those who have never experienced it, but Thayer is my brother. I have to believe that there was some kind of good that came out of this."

Sutton swirled around and looked Mads dead in the eyes, "Look, if you're going to side with Thayer, then leave. Now." She pointed out into the abyss.

Mads squared Sutton's gaze, "I didn't say I was siding with him. I said that I didn't think he is all bad. But you know what, you do what you feel is right. She's your daughter. But don't forget, she's my niece." And with that Mads pushed past Sutton and headed back out into the darkness. Sutton stood there watching as she walked away. When she was gone, Sutton opened the back door and headed back into the warmth of her room. She slumped on the bed beside her daughter and looked at the sleeping child. Her head pounded and she closed her eyes, resting her head against the stiff pillow.

When Sutton woke, there was a three year old poking her in the ribs. The sun outside her room poured in through the window. "Mommy?" Kendall's voice said.

Sutton looked up at her daughter and then sat up, "What time is it?" She asked. She reached for her phone and looked at the time, 9:56am. "Did you just wake up?" She asked looking at her daughter.

Kendall shook her head, "No. Me was playing with Grammy."

Sutton rubbed her eyes, she stood up and grabbed the robe off her lounge chair. She wrapped it around her and picked up her daughter, "You let me sleep too late." She said poking her little girls belly.

Kendall let out a laugh, "No! Grammy said not to wakes you up."

Sutton nodded, "She said that did she?" she walked from her room down the hallway. Kendall nodded, "Is Aunt Emma awake?"

"She go bye bye." Kendall reported.

Sutton gave Kendall a confused look, "Do you know where she went?" Kendall shook her head. Where could Emma be going at 10 am on New Years Eve day. As she set Kendall down, she let out a whine and bounced as if to indicate that she didn't want Sutton to put her down. "Hold on baby." She told her as she reached for her phone.

But that wasn't enough for the toddler who threw herself on the ground, "No!" she cried. But Sutton didn't pay the little girls tantrum any attention. She dialed her twins phone number, "Hey it's Emma, I'm not here. Leave me a message and I'll call you back." Sutton ended the call. Emma didn't normally miss phone calls.

Sutton slipped the phone in her pocket and looked down at her daughter, "Are you done?" She asked.

Kendall's red face looked up at her mother, "No!" She said. She kicked her barefoot at Sutton.

"Excuse me?!" She glared at her daughter, She bent down and lifted the child, "We don't kick people." She said sternly. She headed back towards her room and tossed the child on her bed, "Time out, Kendall."

Kendall looked at her mother, very rarely did Sutton ever give Kendall time out. "No, mommy!" she said trying to push past Sutton but she only pushed Kendall back down on the bed.

"Stay, now!" She snapped. The toddler looked at her mom but sat. Sutton stayed in the room while her daughter paid her time out and even though Kendall didn't like it, she sat quietly the longest three minutes of her life. When time was up, Sutton looked at her daughter, "You know better than to kick me." She said. Her voice was less harsh and her face had softened tremendously. Kendall looked at her mom and nodded, "Can I have a hug?" She asked opening up her arms.

Again Kendall nodded and opened her arms allowing Sutton to scoop her up into her arms, "Mommy." Kendall said with a laugh. Sutton looked at her baby, "I love you."

Sutton smiled, "I love you too baby. I love you more than you will ever understand.


	15. New Year's Eve Wasn't Meant For Fighting

"Pass the chips!" Emma said. She had on a pair of glittery green and orange sunglasses and a bright green top hat that said "Happy New Year" In hot pink letters. It was finally New Years Eve, there was only 2 more hours left of the year.

Sutton looked over at her sister and passed her the blue bowl of Lay's potato chips, "You look ridiculous!" She laughed shaking her head. Emma sat on Ethan's lap, her legs dangled over the arm of the chair he sat on. She gave her sister a goofy smile and grabbed the bowl. Part of Sutton missed not having that special someone to kiss at the stroke of midnight, but tonight she promised herself that she was finally over Thayer. The new year was a fresh start. She deserved to be happy and Thayer made her anything but happy, if maybe a little weak in the knees at times. But after the incident with Olivia, she was done with anything and everything having to do with Thayer.

"I've got a fresh bottle of wine if anyone needs a refill." Laurel said holding up a bottle of one of Ted's expensive wines.

Sutton looked at her little sister, "You're not even old enough to drink." She said snatching the bottle and pouring the contents into her red solo cup.

Laurel gave her a sister an are you serious look, "As if that ever stopped you in the past." She grabbed the bottle and took a long swig straight from the bottle.

"Classy." Sutton said glaring at her sister.

Emma shot out her arms, "Hey, don't hold out on us over here!" She said. Laurel passed her the bottle and she poured a large amount into a red cup for her and Ethan. She took a long sip and then gave the cup to Ethan who did the same thing. Music in the background filled the dead conversation. Most everyone was either buzzed or bumbling drunk in Jordan's case. Mads hadn't said much to Sutton since the blowout the other night and she sat their quietly sipping her wine. Emma looked at her and then at Sutton. She motioned for her sister to come to her. Sutton groaned but got up and leaned over her sister, "What's up with you and Mads?"

Sutton stood up straight, "None of your damn business." She said. But Emma only narrowed her eyes at her, "She and I had a dispute the other night, okay? I don't want to talk about it and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to her about it."

"Fine, just at least can you two be civil? It's a holiday."

Sutton shook her head and pushed the plastic cup towards Emma's face, some of the contents spilled onto her shirt, "Keep drinking."

Emma sat up looked at Sutton, "Bitch you got some on my shirt."

"Oh my god, a tiny bit." Sutton said in a mockingly manner.

Emma shook her head and tossed her cup at her sister, watching the dark red liquid splash across Sutton's chest. Sutton jumped back in shock and a moment later she lashed out on her twin, "Are you fucking nuts?" She said pushing her weight into her sister.

Emma jumped up and pushed back. Jordan made whooping noises and yelled, "Yeah twin cat fight! Smokin' hot!" But Mads only slapped him across the arm.

Ethan followed Emma up and began pulling her off her sister, but she had a firm grasp on about half of Sutton's long brown hair, "You fucking BITCH!" She spat at Sutton, completely ignoring the man desperately trying to peel her off of her sister.

When Ethan finally got a hold of her, he pulled her by the arm and tossed her onto the chair they'd been sitting on, "What the hell is wrong with you, Emma?"

Anger still burned in Emma's eyes, "She started it."

"You dumped your drink on her for no reason, Emma. I think you started it." At that moment, Sutton made a lurch to get one last attack on her sister, but Ethan only shot out his arm, stopping her in her tracks, "Quit it, Sutton!" He yelled at her, "It's over."

"It's not over til she's fucking dead!" Sutton yelled.

"Alright!" Ethan yelled releasing both girls, "I'm done. I'm going home."

"What? No!" Emma said as he scrambled for his keys, "You've been drinking, you can't drive home."

"It's not that far, I'll be fine." he grabbed his helmet from the foyer and flung open the door. Emma chased after him out into the cold dark driveway.

"Ethan I'm sorry!" She called, "Please don't leave."

Ethan turned the key on his motorcycle and revved the engine, the sudden noise made Emma jump back some, "Go back inside, Emma. I'll be fine!"

She grabbed his forearm, "No! At least let me come with you?"

"I don't have another helmet for you." He said, he revved the engine again.

"It's not that far, I'll be fine." She said. She started to saddle the bike but he pushed her off

"I said, No. Go back inside." He demanded.

Hot tears pierced Emma's eyes, "Baby, please? I'm sorry."

Ethan looked at his fiancé, the sparkle of her diamond glittered under the moonlight. He sighed heavily and cut the engine. "No more." He said as he walked back in the house.

Emma followed behind me, "Got it chief!"

Sutton was in the kitchen when Emma came back inside. The living room was still booming with chatter and music. There was still thirty minutes left of the year and Sutton pulled a new platter of cheese and meat from the refrigerator. The moon cast a white glow across the dark counter. A dark shadow disturbed the moonlight made Sutton freeze in her place. She narrowed her eyes and focused on the back porch. The shadow danced across the wooden floor and Sutton rushed to the door, "Who's there?" She called out in her strongest don't mess with me voice. The shadow moved again and her heart stopped, "I said who's there?" She said again. When Thayer stepped from behind a pillar her heart sank. She hadn't seen him in person since before the incident. "What are you doing here?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Thayer looked down, his face was soft and sorrowful. Sutton wanted to hurt him. He'd put her through a lot of hell the last two months but when she looked at him every emotion she had for him came rushing back. There was no doubt that he held her heart. When he wasn't around it was easy for her to be mad at him. But there was something about him, the look of innocence in his eyes. The way his mouth curved in a frown. The same frown Kendall made when she was upset. When he looked up at her she swore her heart stopped, "I needed to see you, Sutton. Please?"

Sutton glared at him desperately trying to push aside her feelings for the boy and remember that he had caused her so much grief the last two months, "Why Thayer?" she said shifting her weight.

Thayer took a step towards her, his hand gently touched her arm but she only recoiled, "I love you, Sutton."

Sutton shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Just stop, Thayer. Don't come here telling me you love me. After everything you did to me? How dare you."

Thayer looked at her, "I know you don't want to hear it. I know that what happened hurt you, but please you need to let me explain."

"Hurt me? Thayer you kidnapped my daughter. You held her against her will. You held her for a 15 thousand dollar ransom, Thayer. There is no explanation to justify what you did to us. If you needed money, you should have asked. Or talked to your father."

Thayer shook his head, "It wasn't me. I didn't need the money. Olivia did. She was the one controlling it. I know you don't want to hear it but I kept Kendall safe. I kept Olivia away from her. I didn't even have the heart to kidnap her Sutton. Jordan took her."

"Jordan was the one who took her?" She asked, over her shoulder she could hear him saying something to Mads and anger boiled over her. How could he stand there in her home with Kendall sound asleep a few rooms over.

Thayer nodded, "I didn't have the heart to take my child. To hear her screaming your name, Sutton. How could I do that?" He took another step towards her, his eyes searched hers, "She's my daughter too, Sutton. I couldn't take my child from her mother even if I wanted to."

Sutton looked at him, when her eyes met his she felt her tension loosen, "What did she want the money for?" She asked.

"Bills." He said plainly, "She always asked me about you. When I told her you came from money, she must have gotten it in her head to kidnap Kendall for the money to pay off her bills. She told me that if I didn't follow her requests, she'd keep my son from me. All I ever want is to see my children grow up. To see them be happy. I never asked to hurt my kids but no matter what I do, someone gets hurt. I don't know how to be a good father, Sutton. I wasn't ready for any of this."

Sutton looked at him, "I wasn't ready to be a mom, Thayer, but it doesn't change the fact that I am. I had to grow up when I was still a child. I had to learn how to take care of my kid without the presence of her father. Do you know how much it kills me anytime Kendall talks about you? When she asks me why you aren't around? Our lives aren't about us anymore, Thayer. It's about our daughter. It's about making sure we do everything we can to see that child grow up in a safe and healthy life. But kidnapping her, holding her for money? Even if you didn't want to do it, you did it. I understand your means to do it were to be with your son, but you could have handled the money situation in a less criminal way. How am I supposed to trust you with our child?"

Thayer sighed and looked at her, "I don't know, Sutton. But you have to know how much I love that little girl."

Sutton stood there and stared at Thayer. No matter how badly he treated her, no matter how mad she was at him, he was Kendall's father. She couldn't keep him from his child. "Look, Thayer. You're Kendall's father. If you want me to ever trust you with our daughter again then you need to prove to me that I can trust you. Truth is I love you. I'll always love you and so will Kendall. And as badly as it kills me, this is our family. I just want our family together."

Thayer smiled, "I love you too, Sutton. I've never stopped loving you."

Sutton looked up at him, her eyes softened in his, "Really?"

Thayer put his hand on her cheek, his thumb brushed her skin. Heat rushed to the spot where he touched her, "Really, Sutton." From inside the house she could hear everyone shouting. Thayer smiled, "Happy New Year Sutton." He said.

A breath caught in her throat, she couldn't tear her eyes from his, "Uh, yeah. Happy New Year." Thayer looked at her and leaned into her, closing the gap between them and suddenly his lips were on hers. She felt fire on her lips and they responded to his touch.

When he pulled away he looked in her eyes, "I love you Sutton Mercer." He whispered.

Sutton didn't know what to say, the brisk January air bit at her skin. His hands rubbed up and down her arms, generating heat though there was plenty of heat between them, "I love you too, Thayer. But maybe you should go."

Thayer blinked at her, "What?"

"You need to leave Thayer before anyone knows your here. Just please. I need you to leave." She felt herself coming out from his trance, she shook her head, "They are going to come looking for me. Please go."

"Sutton are you serious?" Thayer said looking at her. He took a step bad and broke the bond between them.

Sutton's eyes fell to the ground, "I'm sorry Thayer." She whispered.

Thayer shook his head, backing up into the darkness, "Fine Sutton. Just please give Kendall a kiss for me?"

Sutton felt tears form in her eyes, she nodded softly and watched him walk out into the night. When he was gone she gathered herself, wiping the tears from her cheek. "There you are" Emma said when Sutton walked back in the house.

Sutton looked up startled by her sister, "Oh yeah. I thought I saw something out there, but it was just a coyote." She lied.

Emma nodded, "You missed the ball drop. I came to wish you a happy New Year." She said. She wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Oh, yeah. Happy New Year." she said. She looked out the window hoping maybe to see Thayer but he was long gone. When she pulled back, she gave her sister a smile. "I'm sorry about the fight." She said trying to forget about Thayer.

Emma gave her sister a smile, "It's okay. I'm sorry too." She said, "Why don't we go back out to the party?" She said. Sutton nodded and then followed her sister out into the living room where everyone gathered holding champagne flutes and chatting. Sutton sat in the arm chair and looked at Jordan. He was laughing at something Mads was saying. She couldn't shake the thought that he was the one who took Kendall and it wasn't long before the sleepy child wandered silently from her bed. She crawled into the chair where Sutton sat and cuddled into her arms. Kendall snuggled a blanket to her chest and shoved her thumb in her mouth. Sutton wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her head. She gave Jordan an evil look even though he wasn't looking her way. She grabbed an extra champagne flute, dragging a long sip past her lips. The sweet taste of Thayer's kiss lingered and Sutton tried desperately to wash it away with the alcohol.


	16. Post Party Aftermath

Sutton rolled over and groaned. Her head throbbed but Kendall was pulling on her arm, "Mommy?" She whispered, "Wake up, mommy." She said softly. Sutton squeezed her eyes shut and pressed a hand to her forehead. Shortly after Thayer left, she had managed to consume an entire bottle of champagne alone desperately trying to push her feelings for him as far away from her mind as possible. Now she wondered if maybe that kiss was such a good idea.

Sutton looked over at her three year old, "Baby, mommy doesn't feel good can we lay in the living room and watch Doc McStuffin's?" she asked.

"Me take care of you mommy!" She said, "Me a doctor like Doc McStuffin's." She put her hand on her mother's her tiny fingers laced around her mother's slightly larger ones.

These were the times when Sutton would give anything to not be a mom, but even sickness didn't allow her to pause her job as a mom, "Baby, please? Mommy doesn't need a doctor right now. Can we please just go play quietly in the living room?" She felt nausea creep up and she swallowed it down. Her head spun when she sat up.

She managed to drag herself out to the living room and flopped back on the couch. She turned the TV on to Disney Junior just as a new episode of Doc McStuffin's was starting. Even though television geared for a three year old was the last thing she wanted in her life, it held her daughter's attention enough for Sutton to get a few more moments of rest. Kendall sat in her leather arm chair, the one that looked identical to Ted's chair. She stared at the screen blank faced, completely captivated. Sutton closed her eyes, the sounds from the TV faded in and out. It didn't seem long before Kendall was crawling up on the couch, "Mommy? Mommy, wake up." She said pushing on Sutton's shoulder.

Sutton groaned, "Kenzy please? Mommy doesn't feel good." She said opening her eyes halfway.

Kendall stopped shaking her mom and sat up, "Oh, I'm sorry." She said putting her hands over her mouth. Her long brown hair cascaded down past her hips. She pushed the long locks from her face and stuck her thumb in her mouth. She laid down on top of her mom and rested her head on her shoulder. Sutton put her arm protectively around her daughter and closed her eyes. Kendall made soft sucking sounds as she watched the TV attentively.

"Hey baby." Kristin's soft voice shook Sutton from a deep sleep but she didn't open her eyes. She could feel Kristin lean over the couch and press a soft kiss to her forehead then kiss the top of Kendall's head, "Mommy not awake yet?"

"Mommy not feel good." Kendall said in a whisper.

Sutton slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her own mother, "Mom." She said smiling trying not to show her mom she was too hungover to take care of her own daughter, "You're back early."

Kristin looked up at the living room, empty wine bottles still sat on the coffee table. Piles of red cups littered the floor, "Party hard last night?" She said sternly clearly not approving of the girls New Years Eve Party.

Sutton sat up forcing the urge to throw up back down, "Not now, mom." She said pressing her hand to her forehead. The sunlight beaming in the open window gave Sutton a massive headache and Kristin's lectures were not something she wanted to deal with at the current moment.

"Sutton Mercer, do you realize you have a daughter?" She said angrily. She lifted the little girl into her arms and Kendall looked at her mother.

Sutton squinted up at her mother, head still in her hands, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Where's your sister?" Kristin demanded. She set Kendall down and watched as she ran back to her leather chair.

Sutton rolled her head in her hands and shrugged, "I don't know, still sleeping, lucky bitch."

Kristin glared at her daughter, "Sutton, language." she scolded. She headed down the hallway past Sutton's room to Emma's closed door.

"Jesus, mom! She's my child. I can raise her how I want." She called out after her mom had disappeared.

"EMMA!" Kristin said pounding on Emma's door. On the other side, Emma shot up, startled by the banging. Her own headache hitting like a ton of bricks. "Well clearly you're not doing a good job at it." She yelled back to Sutton. She turned and banged on Emma's door again, "EMMA! UP! NOW!" She shouted. Soon the door flew open and Emma gave her mother a dissatisfied glare. Kristin didn't even let her daughter's anger register in her mind. She pointed down the hallway, "Living room. NOW!" Emma groaned but dragged herself out to join Sutton on the couch. The twins gave each other miserable looks. As Kristin passed by Laurel's door, she banged on it, "LAUREL ELAINE MERCER! RISE AND SHINE!"

When Laurel finally joined the twins on the couch, Kristin glared at them. It was several long moments before anyone spoke. It was evident to Kristin that all three girls had been drinking the night before. She looked at Sutton first, "You have a daughter, Sutton. It's your job to be responsible for that little girl. Do you really want that child growing up around your drunk friends? Is that the kind of example you want to set for your daughter?"

Sutton looked at Kendall, "No."

"Then you need to shape up. All night partying and getting wasted will not be tolerated under my roof. I trusted you girls to have a quiet party." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Sutton shook her head, "It was New Years Eve, Mom. People drink. Get over it."

Kristin glared at her daughter, "Not around their toddlers they don't and if they do, then they shouldn't be parents."

Sutton looked up at her mother, "She was asleep, mom! I wasn't even drinking that much."

Kristin looked at her like she was just busted for the biggest lie of her life, "Look at you Sutton. You can barely hold your head up. I don't know what your definition of little drinking is, but if that's it then you shouldn't be drinking."

"Whatever mom. She was fucking fine. She slept the whole night. Nothing happened." Sutton protested. Kendall looked at Sutton and then closed the door to her playhouse like she was telling Sutton her actions as a mother were not to her three year old approval.

Kristin shook her head, "Sutton, language. I mean it! You need to set a better example for your child."

Sutton threw herself back against the couch, "mom," she groaned, "She's not your child. I can raise my own kid."

"Really Sutton?" Kristin said giving Sutton a disapproving look. Then she glanced at Emma, "How often do you have to take care of Kendall because Sutton's been too drunk or too hungover to do it herself."

Emma sat in silence. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Kristin that more times than not she was the one who took care of that child because Sutton was too drunk, too hungover or too lazy to deal with her, but that she knew Sutton held her own secret's. If she blabbed about this, Sutton was for sure going to spill about Emma's own child. She just shook her head, "Sutton's a fine mom." She lied.

Sutton looked over at Emma in disbelief but then looked back to Kristin, "See? I'm a fine mom. So if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go drink a gallon of water and feed my child." She stood up for the first time and she felt herself wobble some and then gained her balance. She walked to Kendall's playhouse and tapped her hand on the wooden roof, "Come on kiddo, let's get some breakfast."

Kendall pushed open the wooden window shutters and stuck her head out, "No mommy!" he protested, "Me want grammy to do it."

Sutton looked over at Kristin and then shrugged, "Fine. Grammy can feed you. After all, I'm such a horrible mom you might not like what I give you." She stared down her mother as she passed by on her way to the hallway, "I'll be in the shower." She stated.

Kristin glared her daughter down until she turned the corner, then she focused her attention on her biological daughter, "And you? How do you feel?"

Laurel looked at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, "Fine. Why the hell do I need to be here if you're just going to rail on Sutton?"

Kristin let out a laugh, "Oh no. Sutton is only on my list of children I need to rail on. Were you drinking last night?"

Laurel lowered her eyes guilt on her face, "No." She said slowly.

"Are you lying to me?" Kristin said with a scowl. All Laurel's life she knew that lying to Kristin was on her list of her mother's pet peeves and generally got her in more trouble than if she'd just told the truth.

"Yes." She confused, "I had a few drinks."

Kristin shook her head, "Jesus Laurel! I will not tolerate underage drinking."

Laurel looked down, "I'm sorry. It's just Emma and Sutton were drinking and I didn't want to be left out."

"Emma and Sutton are legally old enough to be drinking Laurel. And even though that is so, they shouldn't have been setting such a bad example for their little sister." She said glaring at Emma. She looked back at Laurel, "I won't tolerate underage drinking, do you understand me?" Laurel just nodded and Kristin glared at Emma, the last on her list, "And you?" She shook her head, "You are the last person I'd think I'd be yelling at right now." She said. Emma didn't even look at her, "You've always been the mature one. The one with her head screwed on properly. Sutton is her own level of problems. I expect that one to mess up. Hell I wasn't even that shocked when she came home knocked up."

Emma looked up at Kristin, "How dare you?" She challenged. Kristin looked down at Emma in shock. "How dare you talk about your own daughter like that? I agree that there are things wrong with her, but what kind of mother are you to say those kinds of things?" When Kristin stared blankly at Emma, she continued, "To say that you weren't even shocked that she got pregnant. Sutton's not perfect, but she's a good mother to that little girl. It's not easy to be so young and have to take on such difficult tasks. Especially after what happened with Thayer and the kidnapping. Sutton is the strongest person I know. If she wanted a few drinks on New Years Eve, I think she deserves a few drinks. Kendall was perfectly fine asleep in Sutton's room. She came out one time but that was long before any of us got hammered and Sutton put her back to bed immediately, okay? Sutton loves that child, you can see it every time she is with that little girl and Kendall loves Sutton. I have never seen someone go through the kinds of things Sutton has had to go through at such a young age and still be a solid rock. I'm sorry that we got a little wasted last night, and we will clean up the mess, but I think you owe your daughter a sincere apology."

Kristin stared bewildered at Emma. "Alright. I'm sorry. I'll apologize when she comes back out."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be." Emma said heading back to her room only to emerge half an hour later with her keys and purse in hand. She gave Kristin a kiss on the cheek and then headed out the door, "I'll be home in a hour or two." She said closing the door behind her.


	17. My Best Kept Secret

Emma cut the ignition of her car and stared out at the people milling around the playground. Her mind scanned them, looking for one that could look slightly like her, but when a bang on her window startled her she jumped and looked up at the man staring back at her. "Damn Emma you look even more beautiful then when you were little." The man looked like a typical man. He wore a business suit and his hair was quaffed perfectly to one side. His shoes were expensive and well taken care of. By looking at him he didn't look like the kind of man who would abuse a child.

Emma's face scrunched up in disgust, "Shut up. You know why I'm here." She said. She pushed open the door and stood up. The man stepped to the side allowing Emma space to get out.

"Look, truth is. I'm not telling Savannah the truth." He said. He leaned against Emma's car and folded his arms across his chest.

"Where is she?" Emma asked looking around the area for the little girl.

"I left her at home with my sister." He paused for a moment and then looked down, "Why is this so important to you? I gave your childhood back."

Emma looked up at him and leaned in close to him, "You took my childhood away from me." She whispered angrily, "You took advantage of me when I was too little to stick up for myself. So don't stand here with your head held high like you did some kind of noble act by putting me back in the foster system a week after I gave birth to our daughter." She made a point to put emphasis on the words _our daughter. _

For a moment he stood there just looking at her, "You know, you're cute when you get mad."

Emma stared at him, clenching her fists resisting the urge to punch him in the face, "Are you even being serious right now?" She shook her head, "Look if you don't want me to bring this up to my sister's Godfather, the DA, then I suggest you tell Savannah who I am. don't lie to your child."

"Look bitch, things are going well for us. Savannah doesn't need to know that her mother was eleven when she was born. She just got to a place where she can accept that her mother passed away, I'm not going to rock the boat by telling that the woman she's grown to known as her mother isn't her mother at all."

For a minute, Emma was stunned then she took in a breath, "Can I at least see what she looks like?"

At first he just looked at her but then grabbed his phone from his back pocket. He tapped across it's screen a few times and then he passed her the phone. Emma drew in a breath and then looked at the screen. The photo of a little girl with long dark blond hair on a swing smiled a gap toothed grin at the camera. She wore a black t-shirt with the words too cool for school in white lettering, a red flannel shirt was tied around her waist and her dark washed ripped jeans were tucked into a pair of worn in converse. She looked like a mini hipster, it sure wasn't the ideal outfit Emma would have chosen for her daughter, but the little girl was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled just like her mother's. Her hair was long and whisky extending down her mid back and her bangs swept to one side. All she missed were a pair of thick black rimmed glasses. She looked up at the child's father and passed the phone back, "She's beautiful." Emma said, not sure of how to feel. On one hand she was a 21 year old girl, how was she supposed to take care of a child? But on the other hand, Sutton had been doing it every day since she was eighteen years old.

the man gave her a smile, "Thank you." he said like he'd been hearing it her whole life.

After a long moment, Emma looked up at him, "I really would like to see her. Maybe not now, but it would mean a lot for me to see my daughter after nine years." Then with that said, she opened the door to her car, got back in and pulled out of her parking spot, leaving the man to fill the empty space her car once sat. Emma grabbed her phone from the passengers seat and dialed a familiar number, "Hello?" Ethan's voice on the other line sent warmth throughout her body.

"Hey, we need to talk. Meet me at the Starbucks across from the club in twenty." Her voice gave no indication to her feelings.

Fear rushed through Ethan at the sound of her urgency, "Baby, calm down. What's wrong?"

Tears pierced Emma's eyes but she blinked them away focusing on the road that passed with every roll of the tires beneath her, "Just meet me at the Starbucks, please?" She begged.

Ethan breathed heavily, "Alright baby, alright. I'll meet you in twenty. Just please drive safely okay?"

Emma nodded, "I will, see you in twenty."

"I love you." His last words before the line was cut echoed in her ears as she drove the miles silently. When she pulled into the empty Starbucks she cut the ignition and began slamming her hands against the steering wheel. When Ethan pulled up beside her he looked at his fiancé's actions. When she saw him she stopped immediately and opened the door slowly, "Are you okay?" He said slowly.

Emma slowly shook her head, "No. I'm not." She slowly stepped into his arms and fell into his embrace.

Ethan held her tight and kissed the top of her head, "Why are you so upset?"

Emma looked up at him, "Let's talk inside." She said.

Ethan stood up off his motorcycle and took Emma's hand. Inside the warm smells of coffee soothed her and she held Ethan's hand tightly. When they ordered their drinks they found an empty table in the corner and Emma sat down while Ethan waited for the drinks, "Salted caramel mocha for my love." He said putting the cardboard cup in front of Emma. He slid into the seat across from her and looked at her. He sat there in silence waiting for Emma to tell him what was on her mind but when she didn't say anything, he spoke up, "Any time you're ready to talk, I'm ready to listen."

For the first time since he'd sat down she looked up into his eyes, "If I tell you something will you promise me that you will still love me?"

Ethan leaned over the small table and pulled her hands off of her coffee cup, "Emma. There is nothing in this world that will make me stop loving you."

For a minute, Emma didn't want to believe him, but his hands around hers and the way his brown eyes warmed hers she knew that he was telling her the truth, "I, um…" She stammered over her words. There was something about confessing her best kept secret in a Starbucks to the man she was going to marry didn't seem right, "I have a daughter, Ethan. I have a daughter."

Ethan stared at her a blank stare on his face frightened her, "What do you mean you have a daughter?"

Emma looked at him, her heart pounded a million miles a second in her chest. She took in a deep breath and began telling Ethan about her past, "She's nine years old now and she's so beautiful Ethan. I just don't know what to do?"

"So this man raped you when you were eleven and you got pregnant?" Ethan clarified.

Emma nodded, "Are you mad at me?"

Ethan looked up at her, his fingers brushed gently over the skin of her hands, "Oh sweetheart, none of this is your fault. I'm not mad at you, but I would like to rip the balls off the asshole that abused you."

His words made her blush, seeing him getting so worked up over something that happened to her almost a decade ago, "So what should I do? I mean she's my daughter, Ethan."

Ethan shrugged, "I don't know Em. I mean on one hand you deserve to know your child but on the other, she's grown up believing something else. How do you think she's going to handle it if she finds out it was all a lie? You have to think about her feelings over yours. I know that's hard, but you have to think about what's best for your child."

Emma shook her head, "I don't know. But please don't do anything until I figure things out, ok?" Ethan gave her a nod and gave her hand a squeeze. Emma gave him a half smile, feeling a single tear fall down her face.


	18. Lies, Secrets and Deception

"I need your help." Ethan said as soon as Sutton opened the front door of her town house. Sutton looked at him with confusion but stepped aside allowing him to enter the foyer. Outside the cold air bit through the warmth of the town house. Kendall made a shout of joy after she knocked down a stack of blocks and then built them up again.

Sutton followed Ethan to the kitchen, "Want something to drink? We just got a ton of new K cups for the Keurig." She opened an overhead cabinet and pulled out the new boxes of flavored coffees, teas and hot chocolate.

"I'm fine." Ethan said sliding into a chair at the dining room table.

Sutton shrugged and popped a hot chocolate cup into the machine and joined Ethan at the table when the beverage was finally brewed, "So what do we need to talk about?"

Ethan's eyes lowered, "Emma." He said plainly.

Sutton set down her snowman shaped coffee mug and looked at her soon to be brother-in-law and ex-boyfriend, "What about Emma? Is everything okay?"

Ethan looked at her. He paused for a minute and looked at the front door, "When is she coming home?"

Sutton shrugged, "I don't know, she was going to run some errands. I haven't seen her since this morning." She took a sip from her mug then gently set the cup back down, "Ethan is everything okay? Are you rethinking the wedding?"

Ethan twisted his face at her, "What? No. I love Emma. But she said somethings to me today." He tapped his fingers rapidly on the table. His mind raced hoping telling Sutton about Emma's daughter wouldn't backfire in his face, "Has she ever told you something? Like a huge secret… From her past?"

"Her daughter? Yeah, she told me." Sutton confirmed.

Ethan drew in a breath, "Oh good. She told you."

"Of course she told me. She told you?" Sutton said. From the living room, Kendall came and crawled up onto Sutton's lap. Sutton cradled the toddler, "I'm sorry she's not feeling very good."

Ethan smiled at the child, "I'm sorry sweetie, does your belly hurt?" Kendall pouted and nodded slightly. Ethan rubbed her arm gently, "Well feel better." He smiled and then looked at Sutton, "I'm getting her back." He stated plainly.

Sutton stared at him, "What?" She looked at Kendall who had pulled the salt shaker from the table and was getting salt all over the table. "Can we not play with the salt?" She said taking the salt shaker from her hands, "Go lay on the couch. Do you want to watch PAW Patrol?" Kendall looked at her mother and nodded then slid off her mother's lap and walked to her small Dora The Explorer lounge chair. Sutton followed her and pulled up an old episode of PAW Patrol from the DVR and laid a tinker bell blanket over the little girl who was still wearing her hot pink pajama pants and light pink "LOVE" tank top. When she got back to the dining room she looked at Ethan, "I'm sorry. What do you mean you're getting her back? Getting who back?"

Ethan looked at her like she was stupid, "Her daughter, Sutton. Emma deserves to see her daughter."

Sutton shook her head, "No." she put up her hands, "She asked me not to get into it, so I'm not. Look what Emma wants to do with her past is her own business. I'm not getting into it and neither should you."

"She told me the same thing, but what would you do if Thayer took Kendall from you and you never saw her again. C'mon Sutton." He pleaded.

Sutton looked at Kendall. She was mouthing the lyrics to the show's theme song and cuddling the plush blanket under her chin. Sutton looked back at Ethan, "I honestly don't know. She was so young when it all happened. All we know is what Emma's told us and unless she told you more than she told me, than it's not much. But she wants us to stay out of it."

Ethan leaned into the table, folding his arms over each other and looked deep into Sutton's eyes, the same way he'd look at her just before he'd kiss her so tenderly. Sutton chewed her lip so badly wanting to kiss him if only one more time. "She went and saw him this morning."

"Saw who?" Sutton asked leaning into his gaze. Her lips just inches from his. Her lips tingled but she refrained.

"The asshole who abused her. Her daughter's father. That's where she was this morning when she called me in tears." Ethan said sitting back in his chair, leaving Sutton there slightly leaned inwards.

She looked at him and then sat back in her chair, "Wait, she went see her daughter?"

Ethan shook his head, "No. She said he left her with his sister because he didn't want her knowing about Emma."

Sutton took a sip of her hot chocolate, the warm liquid killing the tingling feeling in her lips. "But she saw him? Alone? Is she nuts?"

Ethan looked at Sutton in disbelief, "Emma isn't a child anymore. She'd a big girl. I think she can handle herself."

"But she called you crying?" Ethan nodded, "So she's not that strong after all."

Ethan's irritation began to wear on him, a reminder of why he chose Emma over her sister, "Are you serious, Sutton? She went and looked at the man who abused her almost a decade ago. You lucked out, in everything in your life. Even if you don't see Kendall as a blessing, at least you didn't give birth to her on the bedroom floor. Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

"Of course, I understand Ethan. I still remember going into labor with Kendall." She said picking at a pink packet of sweetener that sat on the table and then she looked up at him, "I never said my daughter wasn't a blessing. I wouldn't have chosen this life at seventeen years old, but I wouldn't give Kendall up for anything in the world." She paused for a moment and looked at her sugar packet, "My sister knows what she's doing. If you want to go behind her back and do something she asked you not to do, then you can do it alone." She took in the last sip of her hot chocolate and stood up, "Emma is a strong girl. She's been through a lot and I know that this is hard for her, but I don't think she is ready to face such a difficult part of her past." She walked to the kitchen and dropped the cup in the sink.

Ethan stood up and followed his ex-girfriend to the kitchen, "I just think that she wants to be a part of that little girls life, but doesn't know what to do."

Sutton looked up at Ethan and leaned against the counter, " Of course she wants to get to know her daughter, what mother doesn't? But that doesn't mean we can go behind her back and get involved in a situation that we know nothing about. If Emma wants you to help her, she ail tell you. You know that."

Ethan looked at Sutton, for once she was making sense, "You know what? You're right. I will wait for Emma to come to me." He said smiling. Just at that moment the front door opened and Emma stepped inside.

She looked at Ethan and twisted her face in confusion, "Hi?" She said.

Ethan smiled at her and drew her into his arms. Her coat was cold against his warm body but he kissed her cold lips anyways, "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

Emma pulled out of Ethan's arms to shed herself of her cold clothing, hanging her coat and scarf of the coat rack by the front door, "I'm fine. But why are you here?"

Ethan pouted and gave her sad eyes, "Are you not happy to see me?"

"I didn't mean that, I just didn't expect you here." she said smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. When she she pulled back she looked at her sister, "How's the baby?"

Sutton looked over at her daughter who had fallen asleep mid-episode, "She's been running a fever all morning. Hasn't thrown up yet and I would love it if it stays that way, but I've given her some pedialyte in a sippy cup so hopefully that helps, but really this flu is wearing me down more than her."

Emma made a frown and looked over at the sleeping child, "Poor thing." Then she looked back at her sister, "I'm not planning to go anywhere for the day so if you want to go out for a while, I can watch Kenz." She offered.

"You mean it?" Sutton perked up.

"Yeah, I mean I'm really exhausted from everything this morning, but I can watch her for you."

Sutton's smile faded and she looked at Emma her eyes narrowed, "Actually, is it okay if I just take a nap for a while?"

Emma shrugged, "No, I mean if that's what you want to do, go for it."

Sutton gave her sister a hug, "Oh my god, thank you." She said then headed to her room and closed the door, leaving Emma and Ethan alone with her daughter. Emma slipped off her shoes and flopped on to the couch, she grabbed the remote and switched the channel to something not animated.

Ethan cuddled up against her, "Are you sure you're okay about this whole daughter thing?"

Emma looked down at him, "Can we not, just for an afternoon? I have too much to wrap my head around right now. Please don't right now." She said pushing her fingers through his thick hair. Kendall breathed heavily through her stuffy nose but didn't wake up.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I can't." He sat up and looked at her, "We are gonna be a family, Emma. What happens in your life effects me too. Your daughter is a big part of your life and I want you to be happy."

Emma blinked at him, "What happens from here on out effects you, Ethan. But something that happened nine years ago doesn't have anything to do with you." She shook her head, "I shouldn't have told you anything." She said standing up, leaving the spot where Ethan laid empty.

He stood up and looked at her, "Baby, I'm sorry. But I just," He took a step towards her, "I just want you to be happy baby."

He touched her hip but she recoiled. She put up a finger and took a step backwards, " Why were you really here, Ethan? Were you talking to Sutton about me and my daughter?" Her lip quivered.

"Emma, come on." Ethan protested.

"No Ethan, you were talking to Sutton about me weren't you? What, were you planning to do, Ethan? Go get my daughter? Make my shitty past less shitty?" Ethan avoided her look but didn't say a word. Emma shook her head, "No, Ethan. How could you? I asked you not to do anything about it and not even an hour after I tell you about her you are here plotting with my sister on how to get my kid back. Look, it's not going to happen, ok? I'm not going to get to know that child so don't even think she will be a part of this family. Don't even entertain that thought."

Ethan took a step towards her, he tried to pull her into his arms but she only pulled back, "Baby, stop. Please? I didn't intend to hurt you."

Emma nodded, "So you were planning to get Savannah back because you thought it would make me happy?" Ethan didn't say anything. Emma shook her head, "Just go, Ethan. I can't deal with this right now."

Ethan looked at her, his eyes pleaded with hers but he pushed past her on his way to the door. She opened the door and he stepped out but before she could close the door, he looked back at her, "I'm sorry, Em. I really do love you."

Emma shook her head, "Leave, Ethan." She said closing the door behind him and locking it. She looked back at Kendall in sheer wonder how she slept through that entire fight, but she breathed a heavy sigh and laid on the couch, closing her eyes allowing rest to take over her.


	19. My mother, the puppet master

"Emma, Hi." Rebecca said when she opened the door. It was late evening and Rebecca had just finished up an evening of dinner with Alec. She was about to settle into an episode of Breaking Bad. Emma had been so furious at Ethan and Sutton since she figured out their plan. The sun outside was beginning to set over the horizon and dust was beginning to settle in.

Emma kicked her leather combat boot against the cold cement, her hands were stuffed in her army green utility jacket and her maroon colored legging's peeked from under the coat. She had left her hair down over her shoulder and it's long straight strands were blowing in the wind. She looked up at her birth mother, "Could I come in?" She asked softly.

Rebecca looked at her but stepped to the side, "Of course baby, come in. Get out of the cold." Emma smiled as she stepped in past her mother. Rebecca helped her with her coat and hung it on the coat rack, "Is everything okay?" She asked leading her daughter deeper into the house. Emma shook her head and Rebecca put her hands on Emma's shoulders leading her into the dark living room.

Alec sat on the black leather couch, the Netflix home screen cast a red glow from the 64 inch flat screen on the wall. When he saw her he sat up, "Emma, hi." He gave her a smile.

She returned the smile and then looked at Rebecca, "Can we go somewhere where we can be alone?"

Rebecca shot Alec a confused look but then smiled at her daughter, "Of course baby, let's go to the kitchen." Emma smiled and followed Rebecca across the house the brightly lit kitchen. The room was large and open. Across from her a large stainless steel french door style fridge stood next to the black stove and a black microwave above lit up the time in blue lights. The counter tops were black marble and they were perfectly clean. In the corner, the same keurig machine that Emma and Sutton had sat in the corner, a merry go round style stand displayed an array of beverage selections. Emma slid into one of the large wicker bar stools at the island and looked at Rebecca, "Do you want something to drink? A hot chocolate or some tea? I have Coke Zero also if you want something cold."

Emma shook her head, but then thought for a moment, "Hot chocolate is good." Rebecca smiled and nodded and grabbed one of the swiss miss K-cups from the carousel and popped it into the machine. She grabbed a Santa shaped mug and placed it under the nozzle. While the machine brewed the drink, Rebecca opened one of the snack cabinet's above the counter top, "Are you hungry? I can make you something." Her motherly instincts seemed to be making up for all the times when she knew her daughter had gone to bed hungry.

Emma shook her head, "I'm not hungry." She said. She seemed to be a bit distant. She kept her eyes low fixated on something on the island.

Rebecca grabbed the mug from the machine and brought it to her daughter, immediately Emma placed her hands around the porcelain, letting the liquid warm her cold skin. "So…" Rebecca said, not really knowing what to say.

For once, Emma looked up at her mom, "I'm sorry, should I just go?"

Rebecca looked at her daughter, concerned, "No baby. Clearly something is bothering you and if you need to talk I'm here for you."

Emma looked down and then back at her mother, "I know." She said with a small nod. For another moment she was silent, "Remember when I told you that it was your fault for putting me in the foster system?"

Rebecca nodded, knowing exactly where this was going and she prepared herself for her daughter's blow up, "Yeah."

"Remember when I told you that you let my foster dad rape me?" She looked down at her hot chocolate embarrassed that yet again any time she brought up these memories she felt dirty.

Rebecca looked at Emma and nodded, "Baby, I didn't know about that. And if I ever knew that someone was going to rape my child, I never would have put you up, but baby you have to understand that I did that to give you a better life. I thought that was best for you."

Emma nodded, "I know. But I'm not here to yell at you. I just… need to talk."

Rebecca relaxed a little, "Alright baby, whats up?"

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes but she blinked them away, "I have a daughter, mom." the words slipped from her mouth faster than she could stop them. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for Rebecca to blow up on her, but after a moment of silence she eased up a little, opening an eye, "Mom?" But Rebecca remained speechless. Emma looked up at her birth mother. Rebecca placed a hand over her mouth, her head was shaking and tears welled in her eyes. Emma felt her heart crush, "Oh, mom, don't cry."

Rebecca shook her head, "Oh my god, baby. No. Don't tell me what I'm thinking. Please?" Rebecca's heart pounded in her chest, knowing that her newly founded daughter was the product of a rape.

"I was, um," emma felt like this was the hardest time she ever had to tell this story. It was hard when she told Ethan, and it was even harder when she told Sutton, but looking at her own mother, telling her about her torturous past, it was nearly impossible, "I was eleven when she was born." She confessed letting a lonely tear slip down her cheek. She didn't even want to look at Rebecca, she could only imagine the look of horror on her face. It probably resembled the same ones that Ethan and Sutton had when she told them the same story.

After a long moment of silence, Rebecca finally spoke, "So you have a ten year old daughter?"

Emma nodded, "She's nine, but yeah. Her name is Savannah. I didn't pick it." She said. She finished up the story and when she was done she looked at her birth mother, "Do you hate me?"

Rebecca looked at her, "Oh sweetheart, I will never hate you. I hate him for hurting you but none of that was your fault. You were just so young."

Emma nodded, "That's what Ethan said." She took her first sip of the hot chocolate and set down the cup watching the liquid swish in the cup, "Now he's plotting with Sutton to get her back after I told him that wasn't happening. I asked him not to get involved and he went behind my back." Her lip quivered at the thought that Ethan could betray her like that and she looked at Rebecca.

"Well do you know for a fact that he was planning to get her back?"

Emma shook her head, "No. But he didn't deny it either. He was there when I got home this morning and when I asked him about it he didn't deny it."

Rebecca looked at her daughter, part of her hurt for Emma, she reached out her and placed her hand on her daughter's, "Baby, you know that Ethan loves you. I don't think his intentions were to hurt you."

Emma looked down, "I know, and I get it. I love him too, but I deliberately asked him not to do anything and he did exactly what I said not to do. How am I supposed to trust him?"

Rebecca shook her head, "Honey, I think you need to talk to him about it. Listen, sweetheart, if you feel for any reason that you can't trust the man you're going to marry than many you shouldn't be marrying him." Her words were honest, and true. It wasn't that Emma didn't trust Ethan, she trusted him with her life, but if he couldn't respect her one wish even if it was out of love, how could she trust him with anything?

She looked up at her mother, "You don't think I should marry him, do you?" Her hands gripped the cup so tightly she swore she'd break the porcelain.

"Sweetheart, it's not that I don't think you should or shouldn't, I just think that you need to know for sure that you can trust him." Even though Rebecca really wanted to scream at her daughter that she was too young to be getting married, she tried not to let that card show.

Emma paused for a moment, thinking about her mom's words, "I mean, I do trust him. This is the first time he's really done anything to betray that."

"So sleeping with your twin sister behind your back was an act of trust?" Rebecca's words hit Emma hard. It was true, he did sleep with her own twin sister. But that was after they broke up, so it didn't matter, right?

"No, I mean yeah it hurt, but we weren't together then." She said softly, trying to convince herself more than Rebecca that Ethan was still a decent man. A man worthy of her hand in marriage.

"It doesn't matter baby. He slept with your twin sister."

Emma sighed heavily, "Stop, mom. I get it. He slept with Sutton and you don't think he's a good guy. But I still love him, doesn't that count for something?"

Rebecca rubbed Emma's arm, " Of course you love him. But some times love can be deceiving. All I'm saying is think long and hard about this guy you want to spend the rest of your life with. The man you want to build a family with. Is he the kind of man you want your daughter to marry?"

Emma thought about this. When Rebecca put it in terms of her own child- or even Kendall- she wasn't totally sure. She sighed and looked at her mom, "Is it okay if I just stay the night here? I really don't want to have it out with Sutton tonight and I know that's all she's going to do the second I walk in that door."

Rebecca stood up and took Emma's empty cup, she walked it to the sink under the large window, "Of course. You can stay in Mads' room. She left some clothes behind if you need some PJ's, I am sure you can find something and the bathroom's fully stocked if you want to take a shower."

Emma too stood up, "Thank you, mom." she said smiling, "Maybe a bath would be nice."

Rebecca walked to her daughter and kissed her forehead, "There's a basket of Maddie's bath bombs under her sink, I can replace anything you use, I'm sure she won't mind." Emma thanked Rebecca for everything before she turned and walked up the stairs, hoping a long warm bath would wash away the day's terrible memories.


	20. In The Grey

Emma sank low into the warm water. The stone tub seemed to consume her whole body. The bubbles popped tickled on her skin. She lit the candles in the corner of the tub allowed for the only light in the bathroom. The soft sound of the water filling the tub made the only noise. A small window above the tub allowed moonlight to flood the large bathroom. Emma relaxed into the round tub and closed her eyes. Her mother's words seemed to be on repeat in her head, can you trust him, you're too young to marry. Emma flicked her fingers in the water, her engagement ring catching the moonlight caught her eye. She looked at it's delicate details. The small stones that surrounded the band, the large diamond glimmering in the moonlight. She twisted it around her finger and eventually slipped it off. She laid the ring by the candle and closed her eyes.

When she woke up, the water was cold and the bubbles were mostly gone. Emma sat up and grabbed a towel from off the hook on the side of the shower. She stood up and wrapped the towel around her body. She lifted the lever to let the water drain and blew out the candles. She slipped from the bathroom to her best friends room and grabbed a pair of pajama pants and an old Arroyo High track and Field shirt from the one and only year when Mads, Char and Sutton all ran for the school's track team in freshman year. She wrapped her hair up in her towel and headed down the hallway to the kitchen. Rebecca and Alec were in the midst of an episode of Breaking Bad when Rebecca turned around, "Hey sweetie, how was your bath? You were up there for a while."

Emma turned her head and stopped in the middle of the kitchen, "Oh um. Yeah, I fell asleep. I guess I'm just exhausted." She said with a laugh, "Is it okay if I grab a snack before bed?"

Rebecca smiled, "Of course baby. You don't have to ask." She said. Emma grabbed a granola bar from the wooden bowl on the island that was filled with apples, banana's and assorted granola bars. "Would you like to join us."

For a moment, her mother's question seemed to confuse her but then a sudden urge for comfort overcame her and she smiled, "You don't mind?"

Rebecca sat up and moved over on the couch making room for Emma to join. She tapped on the empty cushion and Emma smiled, "Come here baby." she said remembering those days when Emma was a baby and she'd fall asleep on her chest or in her arms. Emma slid into the empty space and saddled into her mother's side. She closed her eyes as Rebecca and Alec continued their episode.

Sutton sat on her bed, she looked over at the clock 11:37 it read. She shook her head and grabbed her iPhone dialing her sisters number, "Hey it's Emma, leave me a message" Voicemail. "Emma, where are you? It's almost midnight and I'm worried call me." Then she paused a moment, "Look, I know you're mad at me but I didn't go along with Ethan's plan. Please don't be mad at me, I love you." Then she clicked off the call and tossed her phone aside anxiously waiting for Emma to return her call but as she was about to close her laptop and get some sleep for the night, her bedroom door was pushed open. Kendall stood in the doorway, her hair pulled into a floppy bun that had slid halfway down her head. She clenched a blanket in one hand and sucked on her thumb. Sutton sat up and looked at her daughter, "Hey there munchkin." She said softly. Kendall ran into the room and onto her mother's bed, "Why are you awake?"

Kendall's breathing was heavy from the stuffiness of her cold, her bold blue eyes looked deep into Sutton's brown eyes, "Aunt Emma not here." She said.

Sutton nodded, "I know." She pulled her child into her arms and pulled the covers over her shoulders, "Come lay down baby."

Kendall looked at her mom, "Where'd Emma go, mommy?" She cuddled close into her mom's embrace. Her body was hot from her sleep before. Her hair was wet from her sweat and matted to her head.

Sutton pressed a kiss to her daughter's head and looked at the black of her iPhone screen, "I don't know baby. But I'm sure she'll be home soon." Then she closed her eyes relaxing into her daughters body.

Emma rolled over, at first her surroundings confused her and she sat up, but when she turned around, Rebecca sat in the same bar stool that Emma had been sitting in the night before. "Rebecca?" She said startled. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

Rebecca took a sip of her coffee and set her cup back down, "Mm, I liked it better when you called me mom." she said plainly, "You had a rough night, I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep on the couch."

Emma yawned and pulled the throw blanket over her body, "When did I fall asleep?"

"Almost immediately. You were exhausted sweetheart." Rebecca said taking another sip of her coffee.

Emma looked down and for the first time consciously realized she wasn't wearing her engagement, "Oh no." she muttered to herself. "No no no!" she said in panic. She stood up and threw the blanket to the floor.

Rebecca too stood up and looked at Emma with worry, "What's wrong baby?"

Emma pulled up the couch cushions but her ring was nowhere to be found, "My ring mom." she said holding up her hand, "My engagement ring is gone."

Rebecca's heart skipped a beat. Emma had to have thought about her words from the previous enough to have made her take off the ring, "I don't know honey. You had it when you came over last night, right?"

"yes!" she said frantically, "I never take it off. Not even to shower. Ethan is going to kill me!" she said putting her hands to her head desperately trying to recall when and where she'd taken it off.

"We will find it baby. Is it upstairs? Check Maddie's bathroom. Maybe you left it in there?" Emma perked up, she took a bath last night, maybe it was still by the tub. She dashed up the stairs and pushed open Mads' bathroom door. Just where she left it, the silver diamond band caught her eye and she rushed to grab it. She looked at it and suddenly felt hesitant to put it back on her finger. Rebecca knocked softly shortly after, "did you find it?"

Emma stuffed the ring in her pocket, "Uh, yeah!" she said flashing her mom a fake smile. "It was right where I left it. Thanks." She pushed past her mom and gathered her clothes from the night before. "Thank you for letting me stay the night." She kissed Rebecca's cheek and grabbed her keys and her phone. It was the first time she'd looked at her phone 12 missed calls and a new voicemail. She opened the call app. Every missed call was from Sutton. What does she care? Emma thought. She doesn't respect me, why would she care where I am? But when she listened to the voicemail her heart sank. She wanted nothing to do with Ethan's plan? She thought. Maybe she had overreacted. She redialed her sisters number as she unlocked her car. She slid into the car, "It's Sutton Mercer's phone. Sorry but I don't feel like answering your call. Leave me a message and I might get back to you." Ugh. Emma thought, she must still be sleeping. But it was after 9 and Kendall was bound to be awake by now. She pulled out of Rebecca's driveway and pulled onto the main road. She tried dialing Sutton's number again but only got the answering machine again. She tossed the phone onto the passenger's seat and focused on the road.

When she pulled into the driveway of the town home she shared with her sister, she didn't even bother to gather her stuff from the car. She hurried into the house and pounded on her sister's bedroom, "Sutton? Sutton!" she called but neither Kendall nor Sutton were anywhere to be seen. Sutton's bed was perfectly made like she'd hadn't been home at all last night. The house was quiet. The living room was tidy of all of Kendall's toys. The dishes in the sink were washed and the counters had been cleaned. Emma rushed upstairs, pushing open Kendall's door, but Kendall's room was perfectly neat, her blanket's were pulled up and the pillows and dolls were arranged perfectly the way Kendall liked it. Even her own room was neat and tidy, only a body on her bed made her jump. She flipped on the light, "Hey!" the body said jumping to life. "What the hell, Sutton?" It was Ethan. He pushed off her blanket to expose his shirtless body.

Emma was fuming, "Wrong!" She said coldly. She folded her arms over her chest.

Ethan sat up and look over at Emma, "Baby, you're okay." He said when he realized it wasn't Sutton at the door.

Emma shook her head, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ethan stood up and walk towards her but she put up a hand stopping him in his tracks, "Where were you last night? You didn't call me or Sutton. You had us worried sick, Emma."

"Where I was is none of your concern. Why are you in my house much less in my bed?" She asked leaning against the frame of her door.

"I waited for you to come home. I called you all night. Baby I was worried sick about you." He said taking another step towards her.

"Oh spare me your worry, Ethan. You don't give a shit about me." She said.

"Are you seriously on this still, Emma?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I'm still on this. God I trusted you." She said shooting her hand out pointing at him. "I trusted you with something that was very hard for me to deal with. I know you love me and want me to be happy but I specifically asked you not to do anything about it and you did exactly what I asked you not to do. How the hell am I ever supposed to trust you?" She said dropping her hands.

Ethan's eyes fell to where her hands were and something caught his eye, "Emma?"

"What?" she huffed.

"Where's your ring?" He asked pointing to her bare left hand.

Immediately Emma shot her hand up, covering it with her right hand, "Oh um… I just…" she sighed, "I took it off."

Ethan twisted his face in disbelief, "What do you mean you took it off? You never take it off. Where is it?"

"In my pocket. But.." She started

"Emma, are you seriously that angry that you'd reconsider our marriage?" He asked, suddenly anger was replaced by fear. His heart pounded and he looked at Emma. It seemed like ion's in the seconds before she spoke.

Emma's eyes fell to the ground, "Um, I don't know. I just don't know if I should trust you."

"Emma, are you serious? I've never given you a reason not to trust me." He said softly.

Emma's eyes shot up to meet his, "You slept with my sister!"

Ethan looked taken aback, "Are you serious Emma? That was A. three years ago and B. when we weren't together. But nice try, got anything else you want to hold over my head?" Now he was angry.

"I just need to rethink this." She said honestly. "I don't want to feel like I can't trust you."

"Rethink what?" He asked folding his arms over his bare chest.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, us?" her words fell from her lips so coldly and she looked at Ethan.

It looked as if someone had sucked the color from his face, "Are you kidding me? You want to break up over this? Is it really that terrible that I wanted to see my fiancé happy?"

"You did what I asked you not to do. I don't want to break up with you, I just want to make sure that marrying you is what I really want."

Ethan shook his head, "screw you, Emma. I just wanted you to be happy. I love you and you deserve happiness."

"By doing exactly what I asked you not to do." She said, "So screw you, Ethan."

Ethan shook his head, "I can't believe you right now. The fact that you have the nerve to take off your engagement ring. How dare you?"

Emma shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling out the tiny piece of jewelry, "Here!" she yelled shoving it in his hand, "If it's so damn important to you, have it back."

Ethan looked at the ring that he now held in his hands. anger surged through him and he looked at Emma, "So that's it? Are you done?"

Emma paused, careful not to say something she might regret, "I don't know." She said softly and honestly. "Right now, I can't deal with this."

Ethan looked at her, he shook his head and pushed passed her, "As far as I'm concerned this thing between us is over." He shoved the ring in the pocket of his jeans and grabbed his keys before storming out.

Emma stood in her now empty room. Everything felt so closed in. Tears welled in her eyes and she fell onto her bed. Her pillow still smelled like him she breathed in his smell and felt her body shake with the tears that fell from her eyes. This was Rebecca's fault, she made her believe that Ethan wasn't to be trusted. In hindsight she wished that she'd heard Ethan out. Maybe his actions weren't so despicable after all. But what did it matter? He just dumped her all because of her own actions. How could I be so stupid? She thought. She jumped from her bed and ran down the stairs but by the time she flung open the door and rushed to the driveway he was long gone. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She dialed his number. Voicemail. Of course he would ignore her. He was angry. I'll let him cool off, she thought. She went back in the house and closed the door. For once in her life, she wished she wasn't alone at this moment.


	21. TKO

"Hey Ethan it's Emma, please call me. I need to explain some stuff." It was later that afternoon and Emma had been trying to get a hold of Ethan since he stormed out of the house that morning. She knew he would never answer. Ethan was too stubborn for that. When he's mad he ignores you it's his way of coping with the pain. Even though Emma knew this, she just needed to talk to him. She needed to hear his voice, know that he was okay. But every time the phone clicked to voicemail she got a little more worried and a little more irritated. She set the phone down on the couch and scrolled the guide on the living room TV. Even though there was nothing on on a mid-Saturday afternoon, she just needed something, anything, to get her mind off of her ex. She shook her head, the word 'ex' just didn't seem right. She looked down at the phone. She tapped the home button, the lock screen, a photo of her and Ethan on Christmas Eve lit up even though she knew he hadn't tried to call she still hoped a notification would indicate otherwise. She sighed and redialed his number, "It's Ethan, can't get to the phone so leave it at the beep." Again voicemail. She started to wonder if maybe Ethan was sitting on his bed, alone in his apartment just staring at the million times she'd called him in the last three hours. He probably thinks I'm pathetic, she wondered. But she didn't care, all she cared about was him, "Ethan, it's Emma again. Look I'm an idiot. Please call me? I love you too." she clicked off the phone and sat it on the coffee table flipping it over so the screen wouldn't taunt her.

Ethan laid on his back one leg hung off the edge of his unmade bed and the other was propped up on the bed. His arm hung over his forehead and he stared at the ceiling fan, concentrating on a single panel as it spun around. Every time the phone beside him would buzz with her name lit up on the screen he'd close his eyes desperately trying to ignore the call and every time the call would forward to voicemail, he'd listen to the most recent message. "I know you're an idiot." He responded out loud but the sound of her voice was eerily calming. He deleted the message just as he did with the other half dozen messages she'd left before, all of them similar to the last, and slammed the phone on the bed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. The sight of it made his stomach knot. He imagined it on her tiny finger and thought back to the day he'd popped the question. If it took us three years to get to this point, why would she give up just like that? He wondered. He reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, he pulled out an old chain necklace and slid the ring through the chain, he closed the clasp and slid the chain around his neck. The metal of the chain was cold on his bare skin. He cupped the ring in his hand. His heart pulled at the memories that flooded his mind. Emma was everything to him and to see her throw it all away over a miscommunication ripped him a part. Suddenly a buzz by his side brought his attention back to the present. He sighed and looked down, her smiling face on his caller ID beamed up at him. For a moment he contemplated picking up, he fumbled with the phone in his hands, the phone vibrated against his fingertips. He drew in a deep breath and slide his finger over the answer button, "What?" His voice was cold and distant.

"Ethan!" Her voice rang over the other line. You could hear the excitement in her voice when he finally answered.

"What do you want, Emma?" He kept his voice hard and cold even though his heart warmed at the sound of her excitement.

"Can we please talk?" She asked her voice broke and he could tell she was holding back tears.

His heart skipped a beat imagining the tears his lover was fighting back, but instead of breaking he stood his firm ground, "We have nothing to talk about. You made your mind up Emma. You came out of nowhere with this bullshit you can't trust me crap. How am I supposed to respond to that? I love you, Emma. Probably more than you will ever know." Now he was fighting back his own tears now, he sniffled, "But you don't know how much it hurts to know that my own ex-fiancé doesn't trust me."

Hearing the pain in Ethan's voice made Emma's heart break, "I know baby. It's not that I don't trust you, I just… I asked you not to do anything about Savannah and you ran to my sister plotting how to get my daughter back. Why would you do that?"

Ethan's lip quivered, "I don't know, Em. I just saw the sheer desperation in your eyes. I know how much that situation hurts you, confuses you and how badly you just want to know that little girl. I just wanted you to be happy, baby honestly. Sutton didn't get involved. She told me not to do anything about it. She was right, I shouldn't have done anything, but seeing you so hurt baby kills me."

Emma's voice shook, her breathing was shallow and intense, "The only reason I believe that is because Sutton called me, she told me she didn't want anything to do with it, but it doesn't matter. You really hurt me. Should I trust you, Ethan?"

"Of course you should trust me, Emma. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. But it doesn't matter, you made this choice, Emma. This is what you want isn't it? Look, I gotta go. I told Sutton I'd meet with her to talk about something and she's calling me. We can talk about this later, ok?" He said trying regain his composure.

"Wait-" She protested but he'd already clicked off the phone. "Damn it!" she said slamming the phone down on the couch. She flung onto her back. Two lonely tears slid down her temples and she silently cursed herself. She squeezed her eyes shut knowing that she was the only one responsible for this reaction. But he was serious about this break up and she knew she couldn't change his mind no matter how hard she tried.

Sutton killed the ignition early that evening. The sun was setting and Kendall was fast asleep in her car seat. Her head had fallen forward but she seemed to not mind. Sutton opened the back door and unclipped her daughters safety belts. Kendall breathed in heavily awaking from her slumber. She looked at her mom and then out into the empty parking lot. Sutton lifted Kendall from the chair and set her on the ground. She groaned but Sutton ignored the child's protests. When Sutton had grabbed Kendall's diaper bag. She slammed the door of the Audi SUV and picked Kendall up again and began heading out of the parking lot to the place she'd told Ethan to meet her. Kendall rested her head on Sutton's shoulder, closing her eyes again.

Inside the tiny cafe, Sutton stood at the end of the long line to place her order, her back ached from the dead weight of her sleeping daughter and the diaper bag. "Hey." Ethan said when she was almost to the front of the line. Sutton swirled around and stared up at her ex.

"Oh hey." She said. "You're here."

"I can help the next guest in line!" A cashier about Sutton's age said waving her hand in the air to catch Sutton's attention.

Sutton stepped up to the counter and placed Kendall on the ground again. The baby was jostled awake and immediately began whining but Sutton ignored her, "Hi, can I get a two pair combo with french onion soup and a chicken salad sandwich, also I need a kid's mac and cheese with chocolate almond milk."

The girl smiled, "Ok your total is $13.79"

Kendall threw herself on the floor but Sutton paid her no attention. Ethan scooped the little girl up and held her in his arms. Immediately she stopped crying. She shoved her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. Sutton handed the cashier her credit card and looked at Ethan, "Don't let her sleep, she needs to wake up and eat dinner." She said. Ethan tried to wake the child but she was too far into dreams.

After Ethan placed his order, he took Kendall to find a table. When he found an extra booth, he slid into the wooden bench and sat Kendall next to him. She rested against him and tried to continue to sleep but Ethan just shook the toddler. "Hey Kenzie you need to wake up. Mommy's bringing you some milk and some food." But Kendall wasn't impressed by his words.

When Sutton came to the table to see her daughter still sleeping she narrowed her eyes, "Kendall, wake up!" She demanded.

Kendall's eyes shot open and she looked at her mom, "Nooo mommy, Me not hungry." she whined. But the second Sutton placed that juice box of chocolate almond milk in front of her, she reached for it and immediately began drinking. Ethan scooted out of the booth to retrieve his meal. When he returned, Kendall was sitting on her knees scooping some of her mac and cheese onto a plastic spoon and taking bites as pieces of macaroni fell onto the table, she'd drop her spoon and pick up the macaroni off the table.

He slid into the empty space next to Kendall and placed his plate on the table. He looked up at Sutton, "So how've you been?" He asked for lack of a better way to start the conversation.

"I want in." she said cutting to the chase. "I know you want to make my sister happy and I think maybe if we can at least get Savannah to be in the wedding- like a flower girl or something- then maybe Emma can feel like her entire family is there to celebrate."

Ethan twisted his face at her, "I don't think that will work." He said, his voice lowered and he looked down at his sandwich.

Sutton looked at him confused, "Why not? I think we can manage to sway her father to at least let Emma's daughter be in the wedding."

"For many reason's Sutton. But mostly because Emma and I aren't getting married." He fought back the tears. Her engagement still on the chain around his neck was tucked into his white V-neck tee.

"What do you mean you're not getting married? Of course you are, you're perfect for each other." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Look, I don't feel like talking about it." He reached for the chain around his neck, "She gave this back to me. She called it off."

Sutton shook her head, "No!" She protested, "That's insane. She is crazy about you. She wouldn't call off the wedding for no reason."

"She doesn't trust me." He said, he picked a chip from the bag that came with his meal and popped it in his mouth, crunching down slowly.

"Because of the whole Savannah thing?" Just then Kendall tossed her empty milk carton across the table and Sutton leaned down to pick it up, she gave her daughter a stern look, "Kendall Alexandra! That's not how we act when we go out to dinner." Kendall looked down but didn't say anything, she just picked up her spoon again and went back to her mac and cheese.

"That. Because I apparently went behind her back and slept with you… Three years ago." He shook his head at the absurdity of her accusations.

"So she can't trust you because we slept together after you two broke up? That's crazy! She can't hold that over your head when you two weren't even dating. Not too mention that it was before Kendall was even born. That was more than 3 years ago. She'll get over it, I know she will."

"She's been calling me all afternoon. I know she regrets what she said, but I can't take her outbursts anymore. This isn't the first time she's called off the wedding. I'm beginning to think she doesn't want this."

Sutton shook her head, "No, she wants it. She loves you. But I think waiting three years to finally tie the knot is giving her more reason to just not to do it. But Emma loves you. This much I know."

"I don't even want to think about it right now. I love her too, but this is getting ridiculous." He said. He pushed away his empty plate.

Sutton gave him an understanding look, "I'll talk to her." She said. She slid from her bench and took the empty plates to the trash, leaving Ethan to watch Kendall.

When she returned, Ethan was standing up holding Kendall in his arms. An elderly woman was smiling at her toddler, but Kendall just looked at her, her thumb in her mouth and her head on Ethan's shoulder, "Your daughter is gorgeous." The woman said.

"Oh thanks, but she's not my daughter. She's my friend's daughter." He said motioning to Sutton who now stood behind the woman.

The woman spun around and looked at Sutton, "Oh. Honey your daughter is beautiful." She said smiling.

Sutton smiled back at the woman, "Thank you." She said. She looked at Ethan, "I can take her if you want."

Ethan smiled, "She's fine. You ready to go?" Sutton nodded and they said good-bye to the woman who smiled once more at Kendall but Kendall wasn't impressed.

Emma sighed, a knock on the door startled her awake. When she opened her eyes the sun had set and night had set in. The house was dark and she turned on the side table lamp. She stood up as another knock at the door sounded. She poked her head in the window and a little girl stood on the other side. Emma unlocked the door and opened it staring at the little girl, "Um, hi." she said confused.

"Emma? Are you Emma Becker?" The little girl's voice was soft and sweet. Her hair was up in a big large top knot. She wore a white peplum top over a pair of black leggings and black knee high boots. She smiled at Emma.

"Yeah, I'm Emma. Who are you?" Emma said yawning.

"You're my mom." She said plainly, looking up hopefully at Emma.


	22. Remind Me

"How did you get here?" Emma said looking out into the empty driveway. The only car parked in front of the house was Emma's. She opened the door wider and let the girl inside. "Are you cold?"

The girl shook her head, "No. I ran away." She said. She looked around the foyer. A picture of Emma, Sutton and Kendall hung over a small table with a few large Yankee Candle jars and a small silver Christmas Tree on a numerous amount of shoes were piled on the floor. She looked up into the dark hallway up the stairs.

"What do you mean you ran away?" Emma said walking further into the house. Savannah followed her into the living room. "You can sit down. I'm sorry. My niece makes such a mess."

Savannah looked at her mom and sat down on the couch next to Emma, "I ran away cause daddy lied to me!" She said angrily.

Emma shook her head, "No. You need to leave. You need to go home." she said standing up.

Savannah looked up at her, "No! He lied to me!"

Emma sat down again, "What did he lie to you about?"

Savannah sat back against the pillows and looked at Emma, "He lied about you. You're my mom. I found this." she said pulling a folded 4x6 picture of Emma holding the brand new baby she'd just delivered. It was the only photo of Emma and Savannah together.

Emma blushed and grabbed the photo, "Where did you find this?" She said looking at her younger self. Her hair was lighter back then. Her bangs covered some of her eyes and her gapped tooth smile was weak with fatigue. Savannah was tiny. Her eyes were closed and she was wrapped in one of Emma's old towels.

"I asked daddy who this was and he got mad." Emma remembered those days. He would tell you that you were a bad girl and then strike you across the face. "He told me that you were Emma and that was me after I was born. I put the pieces together and when I asked him if you were my mom he got quiet and then nodded. How could he do this to me?"

Do this to you? Emma thought, how could he do this to me? She scooted closer to her daughter and placed a hand on her knee, "I know all of this is so confusing right now, but I promise one day you'll understand it all. But right now, you need to go home. Your dad must be worried sick about you."

The little girl looked down, "I know. But I still don't want to go home." She said, even though she knew she had to.

Emma grabbed her keys, "Everything will be okay." She said. She walked out into the freezing darkness to her car. Savannah climbed into the passenger side of the BMW and clicked her safety belt. Emma slid into the driver's seat and clicked her belt, "So how did you find my house?"

"I googled it!" She said proudly.

Emma was dumbfounded, "You googled my address?" She said as she began to pull out into the road of her complex.

Savannah nodded, "Yeah, It was easy. There's not many Emma Becker's that live in phoenix. But I have a question."

Emma shook her head, it took her by surprise that this little nine year old was advanced enough to know what google was and muchness how to use it. She looked at her daughter, for once it was her kid and not Sutton's, "What's that?"

"Do you have a twin sister?" She asked, "I saw a picture on your wall. There were two of you and a little girl. Was that Sutton?"

"How do you know about Sutton?" She asked clicking her blinker signaling to turn onto the oneway street, "Wait, I don't even know where I am going."

"I googled her and it's not for a while. The bus ride was a long trip." She nodded.

"You took a bus across town all alone?" She asked, looking over at Savannah. She nodded, "So you googled me and my sister and found our address then you took a bus across town to see me cause you're mad at your dad for lying to you?"

"Pretty much." She said plainly. She pulled her iPod from her small purse and opened a new game of Candy Crush. Emma shook her head. They drove in silence most of the way back to Savannah's house mostly because Emma didn't really know what to say. Occasionally she'd asked her about school. She was in fourth grade at Preston Academy. A prestigious private school on the other side of Phoenix. "I hate my uniforms." She said making a disgusted face.

"Why is that?" Emma said. She'd attended a public school her entire school career and didn't ever worry about uniforms, though she wondered if having been forced to wear a uniform would have covered the fact that she was a foster child.

"They're so ugly. We have to wear these ugly khaki skirts and hunter green knee high socks and green polos and nobody looks cute in them. I don't understand why they don't just let us have individuality." She said as she failed the same round she'd been trying to pass for a week now. "Dang it!"

Emma looked over at the little girl, "Is that Candy Crush?" Savannah nodded, "Oh yeah. That game is so addicting. I can't get past level 29. I ended up deleting the game cause it was so frustrating."

"I've been stuck on this level for a week. Ian keeps saying he'd help me pass it but I wanna do it on my own, you know?" She looked up at Emma and smiled. She looked exactly like Emma when she smiled and for a moment Emma could relate to her sister.

"Who is Ian?" She asked twisting her face in intrigue.

Savannah blushed but in the darkness, Emma couldn't see it, "Nobody." She lied, "Just this boy in my class." She paused for a moment and looked at Emma, "He's so cute." She confessed.

Emma smiled, "You have a crush on him?" She thought of Ethan and her own heart fluttered only to be crushed by the realization that he'd just dumped her earlier that afternoon.

Savannah shrugged, "I don't know. He's cute but everyone in my grade has a crush on him." She paused and then looked at her mom, "It's a small school."

Emma nodded, "I see, do you think he likes you back?" For a minute she was wrapped in the gossip of young love until she realized that not only was this girl only nine, but she was her daughter and her daughter had her first crush on a boy.

"I don't know. Boys are weird. Like my friend Abby said that they have cuties, but he's different, ya know? All the other boys don't even talk to the girls. They stand at the top of the playground and make fun of us. But Ian doesn't. He talks to us. He sits next to me at lunch and he always talks to me. But I don't know." Her voice trailed off. Emma could understand her daughter's worries. She reached a hand over and touched Savannah's arm. Savannah looked up at her. "Do you have a crush on someone?" She asked.

"Um," Emma started, "No. I mean I don't have a crush on anyone. I'm actually engaged."

Savannah shot a look at Emma, "What do you mean you're engaged?" She asked. She looked at Emma's bare hands, "I don't see a ring or nothing."

Emma pulled her left hand from the steering wheel, "Well right now, we are going through something. But his name is Ethan and I love him. A lot." She said realizing how much Ethan really meant to her.

"Is it bad? I mean what you're going through?" Savannah asked.

"Um, yeah. It's not great. But you know what?" Emma said giving Savannah a smile, "We get through these things because love, real love, is a strong bond and bonds like that are hard to break. So we will get through it."

"So you love him?" She asked. She stared out of the windshield, "It's up here on the right." She said as the past a small strip mall, a mcdonald's and a nice gas station. This surrounding brought back several terrible memories for Emma and after all those years, she now knew exactly where she was going. Up ahead a large brick sign said The Vistas at Stonehenge. She signaled and took the right turn. The gate was closed and Emma pulled up to the call box, "Oh the code is 1547." Savannah said. Emma pounded the code and the gate began to open. The large houses looked all too familiar as she passed by them remembering now the large house on the lake that she had lived in as a foster kid. Memories of running up the streets of the neighbor before she got pregnant flooded back. Her only friend was the next door neighbor girl named Carleigh and she moved just after Emma got pregnant. Without asking Emma took all the right turns down the cookie cutter homes until she pulled up to the largest of all the houses in the back of the neighborhood. A porch light was on and two cop cars were parked in the large round driveway, "Uh oh." Savannah said.

Just as she was getting out of the car, the front door flew open. The man she'd only just seen days ago stared at his daughter, "Savannah Marie!" He yelled at her.

Savannah stood in the open door of the car, "I'm sorry daddy!" She said. She turned and looked at Emma giving her pleading eyes, "Bye mommy." she said sadly. She slammed the door and walked shamefully up the driveway.

Savannah's father looked at Emma, "Emma? Emma Becker?" He called to her, but she did the one thing she wished she could do the entire time she lived in that house. She pressed her foot to the gas pedal and took off into the darkness. Leaving behind her daughter and piece of her heart. Hot tears flooded Emma's eyes and blurred her vision, but she didn't stop driving. She made it out of the neighborhood and onto the main road, backing her way back to her home.

When she pulled into the driveway, she killed the ignition and rested her head in her hands on the steering wheel. Tears poured down her cheeks and she did the best she could to regain her composure. When she sat up she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She pulled down the visor and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her makeup and finally got out of the car. When she opened the front door, Sutton swirled around from the kitchen, "Oh my god, Emma! You're all right." She said. She ran and wrapped her arms around Emma. At first Emma didn't really do anything. She forgot that she hadn't seen Sutton since the day before when she caught Sutton and Ethan talking about her. After a moment she wrapped her arms around her sister and melted into her twins embrace.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, "It's just been a long day."

Sutton pulled back and for the first time saw the ring of red in Emma's eyes, "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

Emma shook her head, "It's nothing. I just need to go to bed." she said. She set her purse and keys on the table by the door and kicked off her boots. She headed up the stairs and immediately fell onto her bed. After a moment, a head poked in the door, "Hey." the voice said.

Emma shot up on her bed, "Ethan?" She asked.

Ethan stepped into the dark rom, "Yeah, it's me. Can we talk?" He said crawling into the bed next to her.

Emma immediately put her head on his chest seemingly forgetting that he wasn't her fiancé anymore. "Do we need to talk now? It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I will go ahead and leave then." He said.

Emma looked up at him, "No. Don't go. Stay?" She said slipping her hand up his shirt, his warm skin was smooth to her touch.

Ethan looked at her and took her hand out from his shirt, "I don't think that's a good idea." He said sitting up.

She sat up as well and looked at the back of his head, "Ethan, don't go." She protested. "I want you to stay." She begged.

Ethan shook his head, "We aren't together anymore, Emma. Now I'll let you sleep, ok?" He said. He stood up and turned to her. "I will talk to you, later." And with that he was gone. He didn't even kiss her goodbye or tell her how much he loved her. None of the things he'd had done if they were still a couple.

Emma flung back onto the pillows another wave of tears filled her eyes and she turned on her side. Her fist flung onto the pillow and for a moment she would have given anything to be anywhere then where she was at that moment.


	23. Just Hold On

Sutton was just finishing the dishes when a knock on the door startled her. In the living room, Kendall was dancing to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, but stopped and looked at the door when she heard the knock, "I'll get it!" she shouted as she ran to the front door.

"Uh Uh Kenz! Let mommy get the door, baby girl." Sutton said wiping her hands on a dish towel. Kendall stopped and looked up at her mom. Sutton tossed the towel back in the kitchen and unbolted the door. When she opened the door, her heart stopped.

Kendall pushed past Sutton's leg and looked at the person storing outside. Her eyes lit up, "DADDY!" She shrilled and ran into Thayer's arm.

Thayer scooped up his daughter and held her, "Hey baby!" He said kissing her cheek, "How are you?"

Kendall smiled and cupped her hands on Thayer's jaw, "I'm fine." Then she placed a kiss on her dad's nose.

Thayer couldn't help but smile. When he looked up at Sutton his smile faded, "Hey." He said softly, "How are you?" He asked. He started to put Kendall down but she fought against it and he stood up straight still holding her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She reached out for Kendall, but she refused and pushed against her father's body.

"I just want to talk Sutton. I want to see my daughter." He said. His eyes burned hers and she felt for a moment that she couldn't see anything but him. He squeezed Kendall to his chest and turned his attention to his kid, "Hey nugget, have you been a good girl?" He asked even though his eyes were fixed on Sutton's.

Kendall picked at the light pink nail polish on her fingers. Her hair blew in the wind, "Yes!" She said proudly with a nod.

Thayer looked at his daughter, "That's good. Why don't we get out of this cold weather? Do you wanna go inside?" Kendall nodded and he looked at Sutton, "Can I come in?" He asked.

Sutton shrugged, "You pretty much invited yourself in." She said. She moved out of the doorway and allowed Thayer into the foyer. He stepped into the warm house and she closed the door.

He placed Kendall on the ground and she grabbed his hand, "Come on daddy!" She said pulling him further into the house. "Come see my room!" She said trying to get him to follow her upstairs.

Sutton scooped up the little girl, "Hey feisty, calm down. Daddy will see your room in a minute. But mommy and daddy need to talk too okay?" Kendall pouted but nodded. "Do you want to watch TV?" She asked enticing the child for some private time with Thayer. But Kendall only shook her head, "Well why don't you go play with your toys for a little while." Kendall didn't really do anything when she put her on the ground. But after a moment she ran back to her kitchen set.

Thayer followed Sutton into the kitchen, "So why are you really here?" She asked him. She turned around and looked into his brown eyes, her knees felt weak but she leaned against the counter. "I told you New Year's Eve, Thayer. We can't keep this going. What you did and what happened, even if you kept your daughter safe, you messed up. I can't forget those feelings no matter how much I love you." Her bottom lip quivered but she bit it steady.

Thayer took a step towards her, "I know that you are mad, I get it. But Kendall is still my daughter, I want to know her. I know I haven't been around the last three years but you don't know how much that kills me. I was stupid, Sutton." He pleaded. In the other room Sutton was fixated on her tea set, pouring cups for her dolls that were sitting at her wooden table. She was talking to herself and occasionally focusing her attention on the TV screen. He looked at her and smiled, "That's still my daughter, Sutton."

"I know she's your daughter. But you made this mess. Why should I let you have a relationship with her? I'm surprised she acts the way she does around you," Sutton said crossing her arms over her chest.

Thayer looked desperate at Kendall, "I don't understand it either, Sutton. But I'm her dad. Doesn't she deserve to get to know me?" He asked.

Sutton was quiet for a moment, she looked at her daughter. Kendall had a plastic tea cup pressed to her lips but stared intently at the tv screen. She had an old episode of Handy Manny on and when she saw Thayer looking at her she smiled and dropped the cup on the floor and ran into his arms. He smiled and lifted her up and she cuddled into his embrace, "Will you stay forever now?" She asked.

Thayer looked at Sutton. When she avoided his look, he turned his attention to his daughter. He readjusted the girl so that she was looking at him, "Uh, sweetie," He started, stumbling for words, "Daddy did some bad stuff and mommy isn't happy with me right but um," he looked at Sutton who stared at the floor but clearly attentively listening to his conversation with his daughter, "You know that I love you and I love your mommy so much. So maybe one day when mommy isn't so mad at me, I can stay with you for a while."

Kendall looked at Sutton, "Mommy, can you stop being mad at daddy so me can see him everyday?" she asked.

Sutton looked up at her three year old, "It's not that easy sweetie. Daddy did something really bad and sometimes when you do really bad stuff, you can't forgive them."

Kendall pouted and looked at Thayer, "What did you that was bad?" She asked, her dark blue eyes looked deep into his browns.

Thayer cleared his throat and looked down before returning his look to his daughter, "Do you remember when you stayed with me for a while in my room?" Kendall nodded, "Daddy took you without mommy knowing that I had you and it scared her." Kendall looked over at Sutton who was sniffling back a tear.

She looked back at Thayer, "But daddy, you weren't bad. You keeps me safe from the mean lady." At this confirmation, Sutton looked up at Thayer. For the first time, they made eye contact. His eyes gave her an I told you so look and she looked at her daughter. Kendall continued, "Daddy?" she asked after a minute.

Thayer looked at her, "Yes, baby?"

"She died, didn't she?" She asked not fully understanding what death was exactly.

Silence fell upon that room for a moment. Thayer looked down and eventually gained enough composure to look at his toddler, "Yeah baby. She died." He said clearing his throat, trying not to let his pain of his loss show through.

Sutton gave him an empathetic look and then reached out for Kendall, "Okay sweetheart, That's enough. Can you let me and daddy talk for a minute? Maybe we can go to the park for a little while." She looked at Thayer hoping he'd offer to stay. He gave her a smile and she looked back at her daughter, "Just give mommy and daddy a few minutes okay?"

Kendall nodded and ran to the stairs. She stopped at the first step and turned around. "I love you daddy." She said before she disappeared up the upstairs.

"I love you too, baby." He called back and then turned his attention back to Sutton.

"So you really did keep her safe?" She asked. Thayer nodded and after a minute, Sutton drew in a breath, "You really didn't want to hurt her, did you?"

"No, I hated it, Sutton. But what I did, I did it for my child. I was such an idiot. I should have stood up to Olivia but when she pointed that gun at my daughter, I didn't know what else to do? I did what I had to to save my daughter."

"I believe you." She said softly looking down at the carpet.

"You do?" He asked in shock that Sutton Mercer would ever own up to her wrongs. But he wasn't about to make a big deal about it.

"Hearing my own daughter say it, how can I not believe my baby?" Sutton leaned into the table, closing her hands together and she looked at Thayer, "Look. I do believe that you were against everything and you tried to keep our daughter safe. But it's going to take some time to get over everything that happened. As for now, I'll let you see Kendall. Clearly, you love that child." Thayer nodded, "But. Only with me around." She stated.

Thayer nodded, "It's better than nothing." He said. Then he leaned in close. His fingers were just inches from hers. Heat flowed through her fingertips and she bit her lip, "I really do love you, Sutton and I love our daughter."

Sutton nodded trying to keep her feelings for this man out of the situation, "I love you too." She said and suddenly his fingers were gently brushing the tips of hers working their way up her hand. Fingers laced fingers and he was moving closer to her. Before she knew it, she was closing her eyes, allowing his gentle touch to graze her lips. Fire tingled her lips as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to gently slip in. Soon she was on his lap devouring his kiss with fiery passion. His hands traced up the thin material of her back. "Damn it, Thayer." She cursed knowing that she wanted him so badly she could feel it, but with their daughter only a floor above them, she knew they could be walked in on at any moment.

Thayer pulled out of the kiss, resting his forehead on hers, "What baby?" He whispered.

Sutton shook her head and sat up, running her hands over her sweaty hair, "We can't do this. Not with Kendall upstairs."

"We were just kissing." He said.

"I know, but she's three. She doesn't understand 'just kissing' She doesn't need to be exposed to this right now." Sutton said standing up. "Why don't you go get the princess and I'll pack some snacks for the park." Thayer looked at her like she was an idiot for breaking the moment but then stood up and headed up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, she turned to the counter and placed her hands down holding her weight, "get it together, Sutton." She said to herself. She took a moment to catch her breath and then turned her focus to gathering some of Kendall's favorite snacks for the park.


	24. The Perfect Two

Kendall ran through the cold grass. Her black suede boots kicked up dead leaves as she ran. Sutton had put her into a pair of dark blue denim jeggings and her long black petticoat. She wrapped her neck in a salmon knitted scarf. Her hair was down past her waist and blowing in the wind. Sutton kept an eye as she and Thayer walked behind her, pushing the large stroller she had packed to take with them but Kendall refused to sit in it and opted to run through the piles of dead leaves. On the way, they stopped at Starbucks and Sutton got a peppermint mocha and Kendall a hot chocolate. Now she strolled alongside Thayer sipping her coffee and watching her daughter play occasionally having to remind Kendall that she was getting too ahead. When they made it to the picnic area, Kendall ran up to the table underneath a large tree and she looked back at her parents, "Come one, mommy!" she shouted.

"We're coming." Sutton said with a smile. She pushed the stroller up to the table and grabbed the bag of food she had brought with her. When she sat down across from her daughter, Thayer slid in next to her and closed the gap between them. Kendall rubbed her hands together as Sutton pulled out a pouch of pureed fruit and thermoses of chicken noodle soup. Kendall reached out for the fruit pouch and brought it to her lips. Her attention was adverted to some little girls playing on the swings. Sutton looked at Thayer. He smiled at her and slid his hand into hers. Sutton could feel butterflies in her stomach and she knew this was love blossoming all over again.

"Can I go play with the girls?" Kendall asked putting the fruit pouch on the table.

"Let's eat some soup before we go play." Sutton said pushing a bowl of warm soup towards Kendall.

Kendall's face furrowed and she looked at Sutton, "No no no no no no!" She protested tears filled her eyes.

"Come on, Kendall. Let's eat first, baby." Thayer said in a fatherly tone.

Kendall looked at him, "I don't wanna" She whined.

"Do you want your hot chocolate?" Thayer said enticing her. He pushed the Starbucks cup towards her and she reached for it. By now the hot liquid was lukewarm and she drank it's contents. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and without thinking picked up the little plastic spoon, scooping some of the soup into the spoon and shoving it into her mouth.

Sutton smiled at Thayer, "Thank you." she said. She kissed his cheek and cuddled into the warmth of his jacket. Thayer wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. The moment couldn't have been more perfect. For the first time she had her family together. A warmth ran through her just to have it crushed by a cold thought. She sat up and looked at Thayer, "What are you going to do about Adam?" She asked. Her desperate eyes searched his knowing that this was the only thing that kept her from her dream come true.

Thayer looked at her, "He's been with Olivia's mom. She kept saying how he was all she had left of her daughter."

"He's your son." she said slowly, "You have to be a father to him." She sighed knowing that the one thing she was about to say could kill this perfect moment she had been waiting three years for, "Kendall has me and as much as she wants her father around, you can't leave your son."

Thayer looked at her, "What I do about my son is my business. I'm here for you, Sutton. I'm here for you and my daughter. I will work everything out. But I'm not leaving you again." He shook his head. He looked over at Kendall. She was chewing on some of the veggie fries that Sutton had packed in a hot pink plastic bowl. He looked at Sutton, "That's my life, Sutton."

Emma rolled onto her back and stared up into the ceiling. The emptiness of the bed matched the emptiness in her heart. Her eyes burned from the tears that hadn't stopped falling since Ethan left. The only time she seemed to not cry was when she had cried herself to sleep. She grabbed her phone and dialed Ethan's number, again she got his voicemail. This time she got frustrated and threw down her phone. She sat up and looked at herself in the black reflection of her phone. She wiped the black streaks of her mascara off her cheek and grabbed her keys.

"Ethan!" She pounded on his front door outside his apartment, "Ethan open up your door! Please?" She stood at his door after a moment of silence, she pounded again, "I know you're here Ethan, you're car is in the parking lot. Please don't leave me out here to look like an idiot." She shouted through the door.

Someone at the end of the hallway opened the door, "Hey! Pipe down!" An older man shouted at her.

Emma turned and gave the man a dirty look and pounded on Ethan's door again, "Hey! You're angry neighbor is yelling at me. Open the door!"

"Yeah! Open the door!" The old man shouted and a few minute's later, Emma could hear the latch of the lock pull back and soon Ethan was looking at her.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

She could tell that he had been sleeping. His bare chest was exposed to the cold air and the only thing he wore were a pair of black basketball shorts. Around his neck was the chain with her engagement ring. When she saw it, she reached for it, "Why do you have this on a necklace?" She asked touching the familiar jewelry.

Ethan grabbed the ring from her hands and clasped it in his fist, "It doesn't matter. I paid for it. I can do what I want with it."

His words hurt her as if the money had anything to do with it, "That's not the point, Ethan. That's my engagement ring. A symbol of our impending marriage."

"No. You called that off, remember? You don't trust me. I won't make a good husband. If you're done, Emma. Please leave." He started to close the door but she shot out her hand and stopped him from shutting the door. He sighed, "Emma, you really need to give it up. We're over. The wedding's off."

Emma felt tears flood her eyes, "Ethan don't." She pleaded. "Let me in."

For a moment he stared at her, then he stepped out of the way and let her into his apartment. She smiled as she stepped inside. She moved to the couch and slumped into the comfortable fabric. Ethan looked at her and sat down beside her. Out of habit she cuddled into his warmth. He didn't really push her away. Truth be told, he liked it when she cuddled into him. She stayed in his arms not really saying anything. "Do you still love me?" She asked quietly not looking at him.

"I do." He said, "But, I don't love the way you are acting. If you don't want to get married Emma, then you need to stop this. You need to stop coming over here, you need to stop calling. You just need to stop." He said.

Emma brushed a tear off her cheek. She reached for the ring that rested on his chest. "I do wanna get married." she said slipping the ring onto her finger. The thickness of the chain stopped the ring about halfway down her finger, but she just looked at it and then turned to Ethan and looked in his eyes, "I love you so much, Ethan. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for not trusting you. Please don't shut me out?"

Ethan looked down at her. His eyes softened in hers and he wrapped his arms around, "I don't want to shut you out, Emma. You don't know how badly I want to pick up that phone every time you call, but then I remember that you can't trust me and it just hurts me, Emma. Do you understand how much it hurts?"

The sight of the pain in Ethan's eyes broke Emma's heart, she put her hands on his jaw, "I'm so sorry, Ethan. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." She said.

Ethan nodded and put his arm around her tighter, "I know baby." He said kissing her softly, "I do love you."

"I love you more." She said smiling. But then she looked down, "Can I have my ring back?" She asked apprehensively.

Ethan looked at her, "It's not that I don't want you to have it, Em, I just am used to it being here now."

Emma looked sad, "Oh." she looked down trying not to show her hurt, "I understand."

Ethan looked at her, reading her like a book, "You want it back, don't you?" She nodded softly. He reached for the chain and opened the clasp, sliding the ring off the chain. He stood up, forcing her to sit up and he got down on one knee. Immediately those butterflies came back to life when he did this, "Emma Whitehorse is a beautiful name, but if I ask you this promise me you won't put me through this again?"

Emma beamed a smile and nodded. "I promise." she said, tears of joy for once fell down her cheeks.

Ethan took her hand and gently rubbed her skin, "Will you please be my beautiful wife?" He asked smiling. She nodded and he slid the ring back on her finger.

Emma held up her hand and looked at the familiar ring, "Back where it belongs." She said then she looked at Ethan, "I love you baby." She said leaning into his kiss.

Ethan pressed his lips into hers and deepened the kiss, "Why don't we take this in the bedroom." He whispered seductively.

Emma growled on his lips, "Are you insinuating more than just kissing?"

Ethan scooped Emma up in his arms, "Maybe" He teased.

Emma smiled and kissed his neck as he carried her into his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. His hand traced up her torso causing her to suck in her breath, "Shit" she cursed under her breath, the feeling of his touch she'd been craving for so long. She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. She kissed him with a fiery burning passion. A del hunger from within seemed to take control of the wheel and she traced her hands up his bare skin. She needed him. Nothing was close enough and when they were finally one, she drew in the moment before he began to move. When it was done, she laid in his arms, "God I missed that." she said basking in the moment.

"That was amazing." He said. He rubbed the tender skin of her arm and she looked at him. She smiled when they made eye contact and she reached up to kiss him. "I love you, Emma." He said reaching for her hand. He laced his fingers around hers and twisted the ring around her finger. Maybe it was better off on her finger, he thought. This way people knew she belonged to him. She was his and he was hers. The perfect union, he thought. He smiled as he closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.


	25. Right Where You're Meant To Be

"She came to me." Emma said still laying in Ethan's bed. Her head rested on his arm and her fingers were absent-mindedly twisting around his. She had just finished telling Ethan about Savannah's visit. Beside her, Ethan laid still shirtless beside his fiancé. They'd been laying in that position for over an hour and Emma even told him about the talk she'd had with Rebecca the night she slept over.

"She showed up at your house because she found out your her mom and that her dad lied to her?" He asked, placing a hand behind his head. He turned to looked at her. Her brown hair was mussed up from the sex earlier that afternoon.

Emma turned and looked at him, her eyes caught his and for a second she was captivated. Captivated by his eyes, his smile, the taste of beer on his lips. "Yeah. But she didn't stay long. I know her father. I know how pissed off he can get. Part of me didn't want to leave her there, the other part didn't know what to do. In that moment, when she turned and looked at me, she was begging me not to go. But what was I supposed to do?"

Ethan pulled Emma in closer to his body and kissed her temple, "It's not easy, Em. But I think as bad as it sounds bringing her home was the right thing to do. At least now you know where she lives."

Emma nodded, "True, but I can't just show up at their house and demand I see my daughter." She laced her fingers through his and gave his hand a squeeze.

He returned the gesture and looked at her, "Why not? She knows the truth now. You deserve to see her. You deserve to be a part of her life."

Emma knew all too well that even if Ethan had a point, that Savannah's dad wasn't going to let the 21 year old mother anywhere near his nine year old daughter, "He wanted me gone for a reason and I was too little back then. No one was going to listen to a 12 year old. Much less a foster kid." She turned on her side and cuddled into his chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's not fair that he can do this. It's not fair to you and it's certainly not fair to that little girl." He said drawing in a heavy breath.

"I know it's not fair and believe me I hate it, but I just don't know what to do. Right now, I am just going to wait. I don't know, maybe we can try and talk to him." She said trying to be optimistic but knowing that even if she tried she was only going to be shut out. If he wanted Savannah in her mother's life he wouldn't have lied to her. At least that's what Emma wanted to believe.

"She didn't say anything about abuse did she?" He asked looking down at her.

Emma moved her head to look up at him, "No." She sat up and looked down at Ethan, "Why? Do you think he abuses her?" Suddenly fear fell over her.

Ethan sat up as well and rested his back against the wooden headboard, "No. I'm just thinking if he abused you, what's making him not abuse her?"

Emma shook her head, she didn't want to believe that her daughter was living a life of abuse. After all, she was a beautiful girl with a fashion sense and a sweet personality. "I don't know, Ethan. Honestly, I don't even want to think about that. I mean I didn't see any direct bruises, but he never directly hit me. Everything was purely, you know." She swallowed hard, trying to focus on the word, "Sexual."

Ethan cringed at the thought, "I don't know how a father could hurt his child like that." He shook his head.

Emma shrugged, "Yeah, but I wasn't his daughter. Foster daughter isn't the same thing." She never had been a 'daughter.' At least not that she could remember. She had barely any memory of her childhood with Rebecca and up until she got to Phoenix, she was never anyone's "daughter."

"Do you think he's capable of raping his flesh and blood?" Ethan asked trying to swallow the concepts that he was talking about.

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. I want to say no, but the fact that he did what he did to me is enough for me not think it's not plausible." She snuggled into his body before she sat up, "Can I get a drink?" She asked.

Ethan followed her out through the dark living room to the kitchen. "You never have to ask baby. Of course you can have a drink. I think there's that blue gatorade you like in there." Emma smiled as she opened the fridge. Not to her surprise the entire bottom shelf was stocked with different kinds of beers from the plain to the craft.

"And beer!" she said laughing. She reached for a Bud Light and grabbed him a Heineken.

"Oh yeah, there's some of that too." He said leaning against the counter. She popped the tops off the bottles and handed him his beer.

He took a long swig and wrapped his arm around her waist, placing a feather light kiss on her lips. Emma smiled and growled against his lips, "mm, going to make out with me in the kitchen?"

"How did you guess?" He smiled against her lips.

"You're just too predictable Mr. Whitehorse." She said deepening the kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sutton killed the ignition of her SUV and opened the back door. Kendall was fast asleep in her carseat and Sutton grabbed her arm throwing the dead weight over her shoulder. Kendall barely budged. When Thayer saw her struggling he rushed over, "Here, let me help you." He said. He lifted Kendall from her seat with ease. He carried her fireman style into the house.

"You can put her in my bed if you don't want to carry her upstairs." Sutton whispered.

But Thayer only smiled at her, "No I don't mind. I haven't seen her room yet." He said as he ascended up the stairs.

"Oh it's the one with the pink K on the door. The one across from it is Emma's. I don't think she's here. I didn't see her car." She said. She watched as Thayer disappeared to the second story and then she headed into the kitchen. She pressed the power button on her Keurig and grabbed a green tea K-cup from the carousel. She reached into the cabinet above the machine and grabbed her owl shaped mug from the bottom.

Thayer pushed open the door with the K on the front. Her room was small and quiet. The curtains were closed from the night before casting a dark pink shadow across the room. Her bed wasn't made and he laid the sleeping toddler onto the mattress. Kendall barely budged in the transfer. He pulled her petticoat and boots off before pulling the comforter over her body. He placed a kiss on her forehead and took a minute just looking at her. In all these years, he'd had a 'daughter' it never occurred to him that this was a part of him. A beautiful and wonderful creation he'd made with someone that he loved and cared about. He looked at the photo's Sutton had framed and arranged on the toddler's dresser. Her birth announcement and baby photo in the biggest frame. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the smooth glass. The babies eyes were closed, her head was tiny and the skin around her eyes was wrinkly. How could I let myself miss this? He thought, thinking back to the day when his daughter was born and how he had let his fear keep him from the most wonderful day of his life. "She was a tiny one." Sutton said softly.

Thayer whipped around and looked at her. He looked back at the photo, "You know, Sutton, I'm sorry. I should have been there." He said holding the photo up as if to indicate his daughter's birth day.

Sutton nodded, "Yeah, you should have. But what matters is you're here now." She said walking into the room. She stood next to him and looked at the picture, "I'm surprised she stopped crying long enough for them to get this picture."

"She's a beautiful little girl, Sutton. You've done a wonderful job with her." He said acknowledging all the years she'd spent raising her daughter in her father's absence.

Sutton nodded, "Thank you, Thayer." She said. "Come on, let's let K sleep. She'll probably pass out for a few hours, if you catch my drift." She gave him a wink a seductive smile.

Thayer growled and followed her out of Kendall's room to Sutton's. Sutton closed the door and pushed Thayer to the bed, immediately shedding her jacket and top, "Damn girl, you wanna leave something for me?" He growled pulling at her tan torso, she stepped into his embrace and he began kissing her.

Sutton sighed against his lips and moved along his jawline. She nibbled gently on his earlobe and he growled, "You are so damn hot." She whispered sensually in his ear.

Thayer pulled Sutton close to him and flipped her to the bed, "Come here, gorgeous. Give me back what's rightfully mine." He said as he began placing kisses down her body. When he got to her jeans he slowly traced his way back up to her lips.

"Damn it, you tease." She scolded playfully. Thayer just gave her a devious smile as he continued to kiss her. They were so wrapped up in passion that they didn't hear the front door open and a voice yell, 'I'm home!'

**A/N: Alright y'all! I posted three glorious chapters for you today. Thank be by leaving some comments below! As always thanks for reading! 3**


	26. Where Do We Go From Here?

Emma wandered into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a vanilla coke from the cardboard container and opened it. The house was quiet only the sound of the fan whirring overhead in the living room could be heard. Emma looked back at Ethan, "She must be sleeping. Her car's out there, so she must be home." She walked to her sister's closed door and knocked gently, "Sutton?"

Suddenly all movement stopped, Thayer's body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her own hair was matted to her face. She looked at Thayer and pressed a finger to her lips, "Yeah?" She squeaked. She cleared her throat.

"Hey, are you napping?" Emma said twisting her sister's door knob.

Thayer's heart pounded as he squeezed his eyes shut somehow hoping that if he couldn't see her, then she couldn't see him. But when the twisting stopped he opened his eyes. "Yeah. I'm just resting while Kenz naps."

"Alright!" Emma said, "Ethan's here, we'll be upstairs." She turned on her heels clueless that behind the door her sister was midway through coitus with her ex, or maybe he was her boyfriend. Sutton would figure that out later. But when she heard Emma's footsteps ascend up the stairs and the door to her bedroom close. She returned her attention to the man hovering above her, steading his breath.

"It's good, Thay, keep going." She whispered closing her eyes.

Thayer lowered his chin to place a tender kiss on Sutton's, "That was too close." he said. He began to move slowly, swearing that any noise he made would alert Emma to what she almost walked into moments ago. But after a few movements he stopped. "I can't Sutton. Not after that."

"What? No. she didn't catch us." Sutton said pulling Thayer down and pressing desperate kisses to his mouth, but when he didn't respond she gave up and rested back on her pillows.

"I'm sorry, Sutton. I just can't perform when you're sister is just upstairs." He said sitting up and looking at her. The disappointment in her face made his heart break and he brushed his thumb across her cheek, "Don't be mad babe." He said pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

Sutton shook her head, "I'm not mad." She said. She sat up and reached for her bra. She clipped it on and walked to her closet, pulling out a pair of sweats and a long sleeve thermal. When they were dressed, They sat out on the couch in the living room. Sutton flipped through the channels on the TV but nothing seemed to catch her eye. After a while she shut the TV and stood up, "I'm going to see what Emma's up to." She said walking past the kitchen to the stairway. Thayer stayed in the living room watching her as she disappeared.

Upstairs, Sutton knocked gently on her sisters door, "Hey. Can I come in?"

Emma stood up and pulled her shirt down, she opened her door and Sutton walked in joining Ethan on the bed, "Everything okay?" She asked sitting back where she'd been before Sutton arrived.

Sutton sighed, "I don't know." She said softly. She looked up at her sister, "I slept with Thayer." She said calmly.

Emma's jaw nearly hit the bed, "Wait? Just now?" Sutton nodded sheepishly. When Emma looked at her, she realized exactly what her twin was implying, "Soo… When I knocked on your door you were?" Emma said not wanting to think of her sister writhing underneath Thayer while having a conversation with her. Sutton nodded again and smiled. Emma crunched her face, "Oh Sutton!" She said shaking her head.

"I'm sorry." She said even though she wasn't really sorry for anything.

"That explains why your door was locked… Thank you, by the way." Emma smiled. "So does this mean you're back to together?"

Sutton shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know if I want that to be honest."

"Do you love him?" Sutton thought about her sisters question. What exactly is love? She thought. She loved Kendall. Thayer loved Kendall but did she really love Thayer? After everything he'd put her through? She knew he only did what he felt was best for his children, but he had still put her through hell and she wasn't really over it. But when she looked at him holding his daughter, when she kissed his lips with tenderness, she seemed to forget about that hell. There was no doubt in her mind she had feelings for him, but at the end of the day she wasn't sure she even knew what love was. At least not when it came to Thayer.

"I don't know." She said honestly. She looked down at the comforter on Emma's bed. Beside her, Ethan was touching Emma's hand, a subtle gesture to remind her that he loved her. She gently rubbed him back as if to say 'i love you too.' Sutton looked up at her sister, " I mean how do you know when you love someone?"

Emma looked at Ethan and smiled. She returned her gaze to her sister, "Love can't be defined as much as it can be felt. I know I love Ethan because I feel it. When he's away it's like a part of me is missing. When I'm with him, I feel whole. Thinking that he could do something to hurt me was the worst feeling in the world. When you think of Thayer, really think about him, how do you feel?"

Sutton thought about this. A warmth ran through her body at the thought of him, "I don't know, happy I guess."

"Here's a question, can you see yourself loving anyone else?" Emma asked giving Ethan's hand a squeeze.

Sutton looked down. That moment at the park when they were finally a family, when he'd gently touch her hand randomly. She thought about the butterflies he made her feel in the pit of her stomach when he'd look at her just catching her glimpse before he'd look away. She looked up at Ethan. The guy who once held her heart. When her eyes met his she felt emptiness. She knew he loved Emma, but when she thought about it, she knew she never loved Ethan to begin with. Sure she had feelings for him, but when she thought about, really thought about it, it wasn't love she felt as much as it was lust. Love was a deep and complex feeling. Quiet possibly she'd never experienced it before. She looked at her sister and bit her lip. She gently shook her head. A tear formed in her eye and she brushed it away, "I don't know." She said honestly. "I feel like I can't live without him, but I don't know if it's because I love him or because he's my daughter's father." She said fearing that the latter was the truth.

"What if it's both, Sutton? You will always care about him. He is Kendall's dad, but you loved him before Kendall. I think you love him but I understand why you're confused." Emma said pulling Sutton into her arms.

Sutton rested her head on her sister's shoulder melting into her sister's embrace. After a moment, she looked up at Emma, "WHat if he doesn't love me?" She asked fearing that maybe her love for Thayer wasn't the issue but his love for her.

Emma shook her head, "He loves you, Sutton. He's said it so many times and no matter what he comes back to you. I think he loves you a lot. But I think if you want to know, you should talk to him." She said pushing her sisters hair off her face.

Sutton looked at her sister knowing she had a point. There was no use in playing the guessing game when the answer was sitting on her couch downstairs. "Yeah." She said as she stood up, "I'm just terrified of the truth." she said as she turned and headed back down the stairs.

Thayer sat on the couch invested in an episode of Sportscenter. When he saw Sutton enter the room he smiled at her, "How's Emma?" He asked as she joined him on the couch. He reached his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace. The gesture made Sutton feel a little less nervous but when she clicked off the TV Thayer sat up straight and looked at her.

Sutton cleared her throat and looked at him. Her heart pounded so fast she thought it might burst, but she kept herself calm, "Thayer." She said coolly.

Thayer looked at her with seriousness, "Sutton." He said. Sutton paused and looked down at her hands that laid close to his. When she looked up at him she tried not to burst into tears. Thayer grabbed her hand and she looked up at him, "Hey, baby." He said pulling her into his arms. Sutton's head fell onto his shoulder and she felt tears fall from her eyes. Her chest convulsed with her tears and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, shushing her, "What's wrong?" He asked.

After a few moments she looked up, "I love you, Thayer." She said.

Thayer shook his head, "I love you too. But why are you crying?" He reached up and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"Do you really love me, Thayer? Or do you say that because you're my daughters father?" She asked crying harder.

Thayer looked hurt by her words, "What? How could you think that I only love you because of Kendall?" He said rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Sutton shrugged, "I don't know. Everything with us has been confusing. I don't know what to think about us anymore. I love you and that's all I know." She said in desperation.

Thayer pulled her into his arms pressing a kiss to her head, "I love you too, baby. You are my everything. Even before our daughter, I love everything about you."

Sutton looked up at him, "Really?"

Thayer pressed his knuckle under the crook of her neck, "Absolutely, Sutton." He pressed a kiss to her lips.

"So are we like dating now?" She asked carefully dancing around the question.

Thayer was quiet for a moment, "Is that what you want?" She nodded, "Then I guess we are dating." Sutton rested her forehead on Thayer's, a smile crept across her face. He gently kissed her lips.

"I love you, Thay." she said softly. Her head fell to his shoulder and she breathed in his scent. She kissed his shoulder and snuggled into his arms.

"I love you too Sutton." He said as he rested his head on hers. "You and Kendall are everything." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, "And I'm not leaving my family anymore."

Sutton closed her eyes, hoping that this time maybe he was telling the truth. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think about his son. He couldn't just abandon his son for the family that came first. At that moment, a little toddler stood silently at the bottom of the stairs. In one hand she clenched her blankie and sucked her thumb. Sutton sat up and looked at her, "Hi baby." She said smiling. She opened her arms and Kendall ran into her arms, "How was your nap?" She asked pulling her onto her lap. She pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead and pushed the long hair off of her face.

"I took a long nap, mommy." she informed her. She put her thumb in her mouth and rested on Sutton's chest. Kendall made soft sucking sounds as she stared at Thayer.

Thayer smiled, "You did take a long nap pumpkin." He said reaching out and touching his daughter's arms. It still boggled his mind that this little girl was his daughter and when she laughed he felt an overwhelming feeling of joy. He smiled at Sutton, "You made a beautiful daughter," He smiled.

"We." She corrected him, "We made a beautiful daughter." She said as she leaned over placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

**A/N: Happy little fluff for y'all cause I love ya! :) Big twists coming up though! Enjoy and leave some love! :)**


	27. You Get What You Ask For

Thayer reached for his keys from his pocket, but struggled when the chain of one of his keychains got caught on a loose thread on his jeans. He was just about to unlock the door to his mini cooper when something cold pressed against his back, "You little fuck." A voice said. Thayer froze in his spot not turning around, but he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Jordan, don't do this." Thayer said calmly. Trying to reason with his friend.

Jordan shook the barrel of the gun, "Shut up you piece of shit. I've killed someone before, I'm not afraid to do it again." He said, his voice was shaky but he remained tough.

"What is this all about, Jordan?" Thayer asked. He was terrified and thought about his daughter and Sutton. Was he never going to see her again? Thayer took a step backwards but Jordan pressed the gun to his back harder.

"You let her die, you piece of shit." He said, tears filled his eyes, "My goddamn sister and you let her die." Tears fell down his face. The barrel of the gun shook against Thayer's back.

Thayer sighed, "I didn't let her die, Jordan. I tried talking to her but she didn't want to listen. She was desperate and depressed." He said calmly, "This isn't what Olivia would want. Think about your sister Jordan. Think about your nephew. Do you think he needs to lose both his parents?" He pleaded with Jordan.

Jordan shook his head, "No, fuck that. Adam will never see his dad again if I have anything to say about it." He readjusted the gun against Thayer's back, his finger toyed with the trigger, threatening to pull it. Ready to end it and Thayer right in that moment.

"You have no say in that. I'm still his father, I still have rights." Thayer said.

"Shut up!" Jordan said pushing the gun into his back. Tears poured down his cheeks.

Thayer shot his hands up, "I'm sorry." He pleaded, "Look. I still have a daughter and Sutton. Please? Things are finally going well for us. Think about my daughter. My kids are innocent, Jordan, they don't need to lose their father."

Jordan let out a laugh, "Do you really think I give a shit about Kendall? That bitch is the reason my sister died."

Thayer shook his head, a paternal instinct washed over him and he turned around in that same moment, his fist flung into Jordan's jaw. He flailed backwards, when he regained his stance he pointed the gun at Thayer and in a flash a shot rang out silencing the night.

Sutton was just coming down the stairs from putting Kendall down for the night. It was only an hour since Thayer had left. She slumped into the couch and grabbed the remote switching off the Nick jr she'd had on for Kendall. She wasn't far into a new episode of Project Runway when her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID: Alec. A knot formed in Sutton's stomach. Alec never called her this late at night or ever for that matter. She knew something was up. She reached for the phone, "Hello?" She said coolly.

"Sutton? It's me, Alec. Where are you?" His voice sounded panicked and distant. There was background noise that sounded like a dozen people chatting. A beeping noise kept a constant beat behind the chatter.

Sutton sat up, "I'm at home. Where are you?" She counter-asked.

"I'm at Chelsea Creek Memorial. Thayer was shot tonight. He's in critical condition." Sutton's heart dropped, just hours after she got the love her life and her daughter's father back in her life and this happens.

"What do you mean he was shot? By who? Is he okay?" Her heart pounded and she thought back to that call when her father was in that car accident. The sound of Rebecca's voice in sheer panic. Now it was Alec.

"I don't know who shot him. He was shot in the ribs, broke three ribs. He is in a coma right now, but they think he will be stable in a day or two." By now Sutton was halfway out the door when she stopped and opened her front door. She dashed up the stairs and lifted her sleeping toddler from her bed. Kendall put up a fit but then rested her head on Sutton's shoulder. She didn't bother to put clothes on her daughter and grabbed her hot pink sparkly boots from her closet. She grabbed a jacket but didn't put it on her daughter. She dashed down the stairs and locked the door behind her.

"I'm on my way now. Thank you for calling." She said. She fastened Kendall into her car seat. Kendall's head fell heavy on the head rest, she barely woke up. Sutton jumped in the driver's seat and peeled out. Cutting off driver's, weaving in and out of traffic in a hurry to be by Thayer's side.

She pulled into the hospital guest parking and grabbed her daughter. She rushed to the Intensive Care Unit and immediately found Alec, Mads, Kristen and Rebecca. Kristen stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I'm so sorry baby." She said.

Sutton nodded, "Thank you, mommy." She said fighting back tears. She looked up at Alec, "Where is he? I need to see him." Alec showed her down the hallway to Thayer's room. Through the window he looked pale. A breathing tube came out of his mouth. His eyes were closed one was puffy and a dark purple. Sutton put a hand to mouth and she shook her head, "No, who would do this?" She begged. She swallowed hard just as Kendall was opening her eyes.

"Mommy?" She whispered looking around the room, "Where are we?" She asked.

"Honey it's okay, go back to sleep." Sutton said rubbing her daughter's back. She looked back at Thayer. The room was quiet now. That same steady beat was the only sound to be heard. Sutton stepped in slowly, "Oh Thayer." She whispered. She moved to his bedside and laid his daughter in the bed beside him, "Thayer it's me." This moment brought back way too many negative memories from when Ted was in a coma, only this time it wasn't her father, it was Kendall's.

Kendall cuddled into her fathers body. She looked up at him, "Good night, daddy." She said kissing his cheek. She was unfazed by the breathing tube or the IV drip. She cuddled into her dad's side and closed her eyes. Sutton's looked at the two people who meant the world to her. Her heart broke at the sight, but she grabbed her phone. She managed to snap a photo. She moved to the bed side and kissed her daughter's cheek and then kissed Thayer's forehead.

"I love you, Thay and this little girl loves you too." She bit back tears at the thought of Thayer never seeing his daughter grow up. She sat on the chair beside his bed and she grabbed his hand, "You can't leave us Thayer. Not yet. Not now. I need you in my life. I need you to be happy. Without you I have nothing to live for." She felt tears fall down her cheeks, "Kendall needs her daddy. I'm gonna find who did this to you, baby. I will kill them, with my bare hands if I have to. But I need you to fight, Thay. You have so much to live for. You have me and Kendall and Adam. You have a family. We love you Thayer and we need you." A tear splashed on the back on his hand and she gently wiped it away. Her fingers lingered over his skin. She slipped her hand into his and wrapped her fingers around his. With her free hand she forced his fingers to clasp around hers and she laid her head on the pillow beside her daughter.


	28. All I Wanna Do Is Cry

"Sutton?" A voice said, a hand shook her shoulder gently, "Sutton, wake up." Sutton slowly started to open her eyes. The room was still dark and she looked up. Emma stood over her with a concerned look on her face but her hand gently pushed Sutton's matted hair off her sweaty face.

Sutton sat up and looked at her sister, "Oh thank God, Emma It's you. I had the worst dream." She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and yawned, "I had a dream that Alec called me in a panic saying that Thayer was shot and was in critical condition." Emma didn't say much but when Sutton could finally see clearly she looked around the room. Kendall was still curled into Thayer's side. A bedside lamp gave the only light in the room. But then she saw him, his eyes were closed, the breathing tube still down his throat. The heart monitor be at a steady pace. Immediately tears filled her eyes, she looked at her twin sister and shook her head, "No" She whispered, "Emma this isn't real." She said softly. Emma took a step towards her and wrapped her arms around Sutton's shoulders. Sutton's head rested on Emma's flat stomach. "Wake me up from this nightmare." she begged, but she knew that this wasn't a dream. She knew there was no waking up from this. She rested her head on her sister's stomach again. Emma gave her sister a squeeze. She tried to imagine being in her sister's place. She tried to picture getting that call, seeing Ethan in a coma and a breathing tube down his throat. But when she looked at him sitting beside her, when he looked up at her and smiled, she was thankful that he was safe. But then she saw Thayer and her sister. When Sutton put her head on the side of his bed just inches from her still sleeping daughter, Emma felt her heart fall. Sutton reached out and touched her daughter's arm, she brushed the skin of her three year old and let a tear fall down her cheek. Sutton looked at Emma, "She deserves to know her dad. Why would someone take a father from his daughter?" She sniffled back a tear, "Kendall didn't deserve any of this and she has no idea what's going on. What if he dies? What am I supposed to tell her then? That her daddy went away and is never coming back? I see how she looks at him. Her face lights up when she sees him and when he's not around she asks about him. I'm not ready to explain death to my three year old. I just can't." She sobbed. She reached out for Kendall and placed her hand on her daughter's stomach. Her tears soaked her cheeks and below her she felt her daughter stir. Sutton lifted her head, Kendall blinked her eyes and she looked at her mom. "Hey baby." Sutton said with a forced smile.

"Mommy?" Kendall said yawning. "Why are you crying?" She sat up and brushed her mother's tears away but her daughter's gestures only made her cry harder. She reached up and placed her hand over daughter's hand and held it there for a moment.

Sutton forced a smile, "It's okay, baby." She lied. "Did you sleep ok?"

Kendall nodded and looked back at Thayer, "Daddy is still sleeping." She whispered. She pressed a finger to her lips as if to shush everyone but nobody was saying anything. At this point, most everyone had gone home hours ago but Sutton refused to leave Thayer's side and Emma didn't want to leave Sutton alone. She turned around and poked his shoulder, "Daddy? wakes up!" She said but Thayer didn't move.

Sutton reached down and picked up her daughter, resting her on her hip, "Come on, baby. Let's go get something for breakfast."

Kendall shook her head, "No. Daddy needs to come with us." She stated.

Sutton fought her tears, desperately trying to push them away, "Sweetheart, daddy had an accident." Kendall looked at her mom with a worried look, "He will be okay, but only if he stays here. I promise he will be here when we get back."

Kendall shook her head, "I don't wanna leave mommy. I wanna stay with daddy." Now Kendall's eyes were filled with tears and it only made Sutton's heart break even more.

Emma knew she was breaking and she reached out for her niece. Kendall latched onto her aunt and she pushed the stray hairs that had fallen out of Emma's ponytail. "Why don't you, me, Uncle Ethan and mommy go to Grammy's. I bet AUnt Laurel can make those Rainbow pancakes you love."

Kendall smiled at her offer, "Okay!" She said with a nod. Sutton mouthed a 'thank you' and Emma returned with a smile. Kendall turned and look at Thayer, "You stay here daddy and get better. Me be back soon."

Emma moved to Thayer's bedside, "Give daddy a kiss." She said placing Kendall on the bedside. She knelt down and pressed a kiss to Thayer's cheek and in that moment Sutton swore she saw Thayer stir.

Sutton perked up, "Kendall give daddy another kiss." Kendall did as her mom said and Thayer's eyes fluttered, "Kiss him again." This time Kendall sighed but kissed him and when she told him she loved him his eyes opened. Ethan called for a nurse and Thayer's eyes fell on Sutton, locked in her gaze. Sutton felt her vision blur beneath the tears that were forming. This time it wasn't from fear or sadness, but from happiness. This was a step in the right direction. Suddenly doctors and nurses were swarming around Thayer's bed and it broke their contact. Sutton brushed the tears from her eyes as Emma and Kendall returned to her side. She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder.

When a doctor turned around, Sutton caught a glimpse of him. They'd removed the breathing tube but Thayer looked weak and slightly disconnected. She didn't really know how to feel. She felt partly helpless towards him. She was happy he was awake but still upset that maybe something could happen. She didn't have this moment with Ted and she wasn't ready to say goodbye to her boyfriend just yet. "Ok Thayer, I need you to nod if you recognize the people in the room." Thayer's eyes fell on Sutton and she bit her lip. It seemed like the longest moment before Thayer nodded slightly. A smile fell upon her face and she squeezed Emma's shoulder.

After a moment the nurses seemed to disappear one by one until just the doctor stood by Thayer's bedside, "Can we come closer?" Sutton asked wanting so badly to look into his eyes, to tell him how much she loved him and let her daughter see her daddy.

"Right now, he needs to rest. Are you family?" He asked pulling a pen from his jacket pocket and scribbled notes into Thayer's records.

"I'm his girlfriend, " She started then turned to Kendall, "That's his daughter."

"Right now only family can see him. I'll let you guys stay with the child. But he really needs to be resting." The doctor said. Then he said his goodbye and sutton ran to Thayer's bedside.

"Hi baby." she said pushing her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at her touch and she feared that for a moment, he'd fallen back into his coma. But when his hand reached up and touched hers, she smiled. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at Emma, "I think this is love." She confirmed, finally knowing exactly the feeling her sister had described. She looked back at her boyfriend, "I love you Thayer." She said.

Thayer reached his hand up slowly and rested it on Sutton's cheek. Her tears trickled down the sides of his fingers. He didn't say a word, but his eyes confirmed his love for her. Emma placed Kendall on Sutton's lap and he focused his eyes on his daughter. He smiled weakly and moved his hand from Sutton's cheek to Kendall's.

Kendall didn't have a clue what was going on but she looked at Sutton, "Mommy, daddy wakes up." She said smiling.

Sutton smiled and sniffled, "Yeah, baby. He's awake." She looked at him and smiled. Even if her own daddy never woke up at least her daughters did and for that she was thankful. She pressed a kiss to Kendall's other cheek and looked at Thayer, "The doctor said you need to rest. But I love you baby. I love you so much." Then she reached over the bed and pressed a long, lingering kiss to his forehead. His eyes closed at the contact and he desperately wished he could return the kiss.


	29. Home's Not So Far Away

"I can get my own water." Thayer said reaching across the hospital issued wheelchair trying to pull Sutton's Dasani water bottle off the roll away table tray. It was a few days since he was in his coma an he was finally being discharged from the hospital. By now. the room was filled with flowers, balloons and small gifts with messages of well wishes on them. Sutton had left Kendall home with Emma and Ethan so that she could focus on Thayer's needs.

Sutton pushed him away, "You need to relax. You have three broken ribs, you shouldn't be reaching for things." She said grabbing the water. She unscrewed the cap and gave it to him. He smiled weakly and took a sip. When he was done, he handed her the drink back.

"Thank you." He said. His arm rested limp across his body. Every square inch of him hurt and he could barely remember anything the day he was shot.

Sutton grabbed all of their belongings and started wheeling him out of the room. When they got outside she put his wheelchair on lock and told him to stay while she got the car. Thayer watched as she crossed the street to the parking lot and then disappear behind parked cars. It wasn't long before her Audi SUV was pulling up alongside the drop-off area. She got out and looked at him, "I'll put the stuff in the back and then I'll try and get you in the car." She said popping the trunk and shoving all of Thayer's things in the back. When she turned to him she smiled, "You're looking better, baby." She said, "Let's get you home." Then she reached out for his hand and helped him to his feet. He could barely put weight on his legs and he fell into Sutton's body. She stumbled back but then caught herself, "I'm sorry sweetie." She said.

When a nurse passing by saw her struggle he stopped, "Do you need some help?" He asked. Sutton didn't want to admit that there was no way she could get Thayer in her car all by herself, but when she looked at him he could tell she wasn't going to make it. He reached out and grabbed Thayer's arm and in one slow movement, he had Thayer in the passenger's seat of Sutton's car. Sutton smiled and thanked the man before she climbed into the driver's seat.

She drove slowly the way back to her house. When they pulled into the driveway. Sutton shut off the car and ran to Thayer's side of the car. She helped him from the car and they walked a slow pace towards the front door. When they were inside, Sutton helped Thayer into Ted's old reclining chair that Kristin gave her after he passed away. Normally the only one who sat in it was Kendall when she'd be too invested in one of her favorite shows to play with her toys or jump off the furniture. Sutton grabbed one of Kendall's throw blankets and put it over Thayer's body, "I'm sorry," She said, "If you don't want a purple tinker bell blanket then I can get you one of mine." She said. She pulled up the foot rest and adjusted the back so that he was relaxed.

"No baby this is good. I don't mind using my daughter's blanket. Just as long as she doesn't mind." He said smiling. Secretly, he liked having it. The blanket smelled faintly of her baby shampoo and lavender lotion. It brought him warmth and when Kendall came down the stairs, she stopped at the sight of her father in "her" chair. But she smiled and ran to the edge of the chair and he looked at her, "Hey sweet girl." He said.

Kendall smiled, "Hi daddy. Do you feel better?" She stuck her thumb in her mouth and climbed into the empty space beside Thayer. She placed her head on his shoulder. He winced in pain but tried not to let his daughter see.

Sutton saw the look of pain on his face and she jumped up, "come on, baby. Daddy is still sore, come sit with me." Kendall pouted when Sutton picked her up but slumped into her mom's embrace on the couch beside Thayer's chair.

"Can I watch lalaloopsy?" She asked pulling her thumb from her mouth. She looked at Sutton but Sutton only put her on the ground.

"Let's let daddy get some rest." She said. Grabbing one of Kendall's little cardboard books off the coffee table. But Kendall only took it and threw it on the ground.

"Don't worry, Sutton. It's fine if she wants to watch TV and she can sit with me." He said. Sutton looked at him but he gave her a reassuring smile.

Sutton looked at her daughter, "Do you wanna watch loops with daddy?" She asked. Kendall smiled and nodded her head, "Thayer are you sure?" She asked looking up at him but he just nodded. She lived Kendall and gently rested her in the crook of Thayer's body. She flipped on the TV to an old episode of Lalaloopsy. "I'm going upstairs to do some laundry, are you sure you're ok with her down here?"

"Sutton." Thayer said with a sigh, "I'm fine with my daughter. Go do laundry, we will be okay." Then he pressed a kiss to the back of Kendall's head, but all of her attention was focused on her show.

"If you need anything send Kenzie to come get me." She said turning to head up the stairs.

Emma stood in the wide open empty church. Ethan stood on the top step near the alter. He looked out at his beautiful bride. She stood in the middle of the aisle looking at the delicate handcrafted wood work of the arches in the large church that they'd chosen to look at as a possibility for the wedding. Emma smiled at him, "I love this one!" She said beaming. She headed up the aisle to meet Ethan at the alter. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her temple. She looked up at him, "You know soon I'm going to be walking up this aisle to meet you to become your wife." That word seemed to leave Emma with a baffled feeling. She was only 21 years old but she felt like being his wife was exactly where she was meant to be.

Ethan looked at her, "Are you ready to be a wife?" He asked slipping his hand around to grab hers. They descended down aisle and back out to the office.

The receptionist met them with a smile, "How'd you like it?" She asked. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out a packet of forms.

"I really like it." Emma said honestly, "But I have a few other places I want to look at before I make my decision." She said smiling. The woman nodded and put the stack of forms back in the desk drawers.

"I understand." She reached across her desk and pulled a business card from a plastic container and handed it to Emma, "Here is our number. Make sure if you would like to book the chapel to call us immediately. Our schedule fills up quickly especially since you're looking for a summer wedding date."

Emma nodded and thanked the woman. She shook the woman's hand and turned on her heel heading out of the church. Emma looked at Ethan, "I love it, but do you think it's too big? I mean we don't have a whole lot of people planning to come. Plus, I like the idea of a quiet small ceremony." She said wrapping her hands around Ethan's upper arm. The leather of his jacket was cold under her hands, but she didn't mind.

Ethan looked at Emma and smiled, "You can have anything you want as long as I can have you." He said kissing her lips. Emma moved her hands to his jaw and opened her mouth slightly. His tongue ran across the sensitive skin of her lips. When he pulled back he smiled at her.

"As long as you keep kissing me like that, I'll always be yours." She said pressing the unlock button of the BMW and climbing into the driver's seat.

Ethan slid into the passenger's side and closed the door, "So only if I remain a good kisser, then you'll marry me?" He asked with a smile.

Emma laughed, "Yup. So like if you ever lose your memory and forget how to kiss… forget it." She teased, "It's over." Then she smiled knowing that even if he lost his memory and forgot how to kiss she'd stand by his side and train him to be the perfect kisser. There was really nothing in the world that would take him away from her. She leaned in and kissed him, "I'm kidding, baby. I'll marry you even if you were the worst kisser in the world." She turned the key and started the engine. "Thank God that's not the case." She smiled as she pulled out of the parking space. "Onto the next, then we'll get something to eat?" Ethan nodded and took her free hand that laid limp in her seat. His fingers threaded through hers. There was a point when he had dreaded the planning of this wedding, but when he saw her smile and knew she was happy, it was all worth it.


	30. Be There For Me, Forever?

"Oh. My. God! Jesus rose from the dead!" Emma giggled at her friends greeting over the phone. She had just gotten home from church hunting and remembered she hadn't even told Lexi she was engaged. She'd barely talked to her since she'd been in Phoenix and it was certainly comforting to hear her voice, "How's the family?"

"They're good. I mean after my dad passed away, they've been hanging in there." Emma said remembering the desperate call she'd made to Lexi in the midst of her father's accident and her sister's outbursts of hate towards her, she'd begged Lexi to take her away from it all, "I can't believe how fast my niece has grown up."

"Wait!" Lexi said, "You have a niece?"

Emma scrunched her face, "Yeah. I'm sorry Lex, I thought I told you. But yeah, Sutton had a baby three years ago and she's such an amazing little girl."

"I don't know why it doesn't surprise me that Sutton would be the first one to have a baby." Lexi confessed. Though, it was technically Emma who'd given birth first, but she'd never confided that story in Lexi. Not because she'd never trust her with that but because when they were friends, she'd wanted so badly to forget about the whole thing and Lexi would only want to know the whole story.

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly planned. But I think it's done some good for Sutton. Being a mom and all." Emma said smiling. She looked out her bedroom door. Across the hall Kendall's door was closed a crack and she figured she must be sleeping. On the bedside table a framed photo of Kendall and Emma making kiss faces to the camera shined under the light of her glass lamp. She looked at her niece. Kendall was nothing but a ball of joy who brought light and happiness to anyone who came into her life.

"Well good, for a while you were making Sutton out to sound so horrible. I guess things have gotten better?"

Emma sighed, "Yeah. I mean our lives have changed so much in the last few years I feel like I'm growing further and further away from someone I'd only known a few short years and it sucks cause I feel like we were robbed of our childhood together." She sniffled back a tear and brushed it away with her left hand. The diamond of her engagement ring scratched her skin and she looked at it reminded of why she called Lexi to begin with.

"I know, Em. But it's better you had this time with her than to have never known you ever had a sister." Lexi's voice was calm, she was always the one who kept her emotions out and logic in.

Emma nodded, "I know and I do cherish it, but everything is changing and I know we are just going to separate again." She said.

There was silence on the other end of the phone, "What do you mean? You're not thinking of leaving are you?" Lexi said in her Emma don't you dare think about it voice.

Emma sighed, "No. I'm not leaving. Actually it's why I called you." She said. She clenched her left fist and pressed the diamond of her engagement ring under her chin.

Lexi was quiet for a minute, "What is it?" She finally asked.

"Um well. I've told you about Ethan right?" Emma's voice trembled, unsure of why she was so scared.

"Yeah, I've seen the instagram photo's." Lexi said.

"Well, um. We're getting married… And I want you to be a bridesmaid. After all, I promised you that years ago." Emma said remembering back to the days when they'd joke about their wedding day, clip photo's from magazines and talk about how they'd be each other's Maid of Honor, though that was before she found out she had a sister.

For a long while, Lexi didn't say anything. Emma's heart pounded hoping Lexi wasn't mad, but when she spoke she was anything but mad, "Oh my god Emma!" She exclaimed. Her voice was a high pitch shrill. "When's the wedding?"

"In April." Emma said. "I have to find a church with an opening in April. Seems to be a lot harder than I'd hoped, but as soon as we get a church, I'll send out save the dates. Ethan and I have an appointment tomorrow with the photographer to get our engagement photo's done. You're not mad then?"

"Why would I be mad, Em? You're getting married! That's not something someone generally gets mad about." Lexi said laughing.

Emma released the tension in her neck. She wasn't mad at her for telling her now that she was engaged instead of three years ago when Ethan initially popped the question. "I know, but I just didn't think it was too late notice. I've just been so busy with my sister. But save those April dates. I can't get married without you there."

Lexi smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. But hey, I'm late to class. I'll talk you soon, Ok?"

Emma nodded, "Ok."

"OH and Emma?" Lexi said before hanging up.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations! You deserve it and I'm so happy you found someone." Emma bit back a tear. After all the things she'd confided in Lexi, she knew that Lexi had only wanted nothing but happiness for her best friend.

"Thank you." She said, "I can't wait to see you!"

"Soon babe. Real soon." Then she clicked off the phone. Emma held her phone in her hand and wiped away a tear.

It was late evening when Sutton finally came downstairs to get Kendall ready for bed, but when she looked out into the living room, the picture she saw melted her heart. Kendall laid cuddled into Thayer's arms. His arms wrapped around her protectively. She sucked her thumb and breathed heavily. Next to her, her father's eyes were closed. They looked like they'd been asleep for a while. Sutton couldn't possibly break this union. Every family had that typical photo. Usually of one of the parents laid out on the couch, the newborn baby passed out on their chest, the parent asleep underneath. Though Thayer wasn't around for most of Kendall's life, she didn't have that kind of photo. She grabbed her phone and snapped a photo. Then she walked to the side of the chair. She reached down and brushed Kendall's long hair off her face. Kendall didn't move but her eyes fluttered open, "Hey baby." Sutton whispered.

Kendall looked up at her mother, "Hi mommy." she yawned, "I was sleeping next to daddy."

Sutton nodded, a tear formed in her eye. After all this time she'd dreamt about it, she finally had her family together. "Yes you were, baby." She said smiling. She reached down and picked up her daughter. "Let's go get our bath." She said as Kendall latched still sleepy to her mom's hip.

Kendall laid her head on Sutton's shoulder and then looked up at her, "Is it bath time?" She asked sticking her thumb in her mouth. Sutton nodded as she took Kendall upstairs.

When Sutton was done giving Kendall her bath, she locked the upstairs gate and grabbed some pi's from the top drawer of Kendall's dresser. Kendall ran around the upstairs hallway yelling, "I'm in my panties, momma!" And after several minutes, Sutton carried her toddler back down stairs in a long sleeve blue ballerina pajama set. When they came down stairs, Thayer was awake and flipping through the channels. When he saw them he smiled, "I was wondering where you went little monkey." He said reaching out for his daughter. Sutton placed Kendall gently on his lap.

"Me takes a bath, daddy." She said pulling on her wet hair. "You were sleeping." She said putting her head on his shoulder

Thayer wrapped his arms around his daughter, "I was sleeping, pumpkin. You were sleeping with me." He said kissing her cheek. Kendall nodded.

Sutton walked to the kitchen, "Thay do you need anything?" She asked, "You barely had anything to eat. Do you want me to make you something."

"Um, yeah. It just hurts to eat. Do you have oatmeal?" He asked.

Sutton looked in the pantry. There were plenty of boxes with an assortment of flavors. She looked back at Thayer, "Yeah, what kind?"

"Brown sugar is fine." He said. He flipped through the channels on the television as Kendall cuddled into his embrace.

Kendall looked up at him, "daddy?" She asked.

Thayer looked down at her, "Yeah baby?" He asked twisting her hair around his finger.

"Are you going to stay forever, now?" She asked sadly, "Or just until you feel better?" Sutton walked out from the kitchen carrying a sippy cup of warm milk for her bedtime snack. Her heart broke at her daughter's question but she handed the child her cup and Kendall replaced her thumb with the cup and began drinking the contents.

Thayer looked at her, "No baby." Then he looked at Sutton, talking more to her than to Kendall, "I'm not going anywhere. This is my family." Then Kendall smiled and relaxed. Sutton smiled and gave him a reassuring smile. "I love you, Sutton. Not because you're my daughter's mom but because there is no one in this world I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said, then he winced as he leaned over the arm of the chair to kiss Sutton's lips tenderly. SHe reached her hand up and rested it on his cheek.

She smiled when she pulled away, "I love you too, Thay."


	31. Always a Bridesmaid, Never A Bride

Emma looked at Ethan. They'd just reserved the church for April 15th. Their official wedding date. It'd been almost a month since they'd started the search for the perfect church and they finally settled on a small chapel. The church sat at the top of a hill, over looking a large lake. Inside the chapel was white and it looked heavenly. "It's finally real, baby." She said grabbing his hand. "This time next month, we won't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Or engaged. I will officially be Emma Whitehorse." She smiled at the sound of her new name.

Ethan looked at her, "It feels like too long to wait." He said as he opened the side of his jeep for her. She climbed and he jumped into the driver's seat. They pulled out of the church and headed towards the mall to look at wedding bands. It all seemed to go by so fast. Now that she had a church and a reception room, she could start the fun part of planning. She wanted Chelsea Creek to cater the dinner and even hired one of her favorite singers to play at during the reception. They pulled into an empty spot at the mall. The parking lot seemed scarce for a Friday morning. Outside spring was beginning to show itself. Though it was still cold, the sun warmed their skin as they walked into the empty mall. She held Ethan's hand when they entered the Tiffany's and Co. A man in a black suit greeted them and showed them to the case of wedding bands. Emma's was in heaven. The diamonds sparkled up at her, each of them calling her name. She looked at Ethan.

She pointed to a silver set, the guys ring was a plain silver band and the woman's band was surrounded in small diamonds. It was fancy but not over the top something Emma never wanted. An over the top wedding. She squeezed his hand, "I like those." She said. The man behind the counter pulled out the wedding set, She slipped the ring onto her finger next to her engagement ring. "I love it Ethan." She said smiling. "What do you think?" She held up her hand.

Ethan looked at the wedding band on her hand. It wasn't about how nice it looked on her hand, but the symbol of the union that made it special. "As long as you're happy, Em." He said. Then he looked at the sales clerk. "How much?"

The man pulled out a calculator and looked at the tags, "After insurance and tax, about $3,100"

Ethan tried not to have a heart attack. But when he looked at Emma and the smile on her face, he knew that there was no price to her happiness. "We'll take them." He smiled. The sales man nodded and Emma handed him back the ring.

Emma smiled, "Thank you baby." She said squeezing into his embrace. She reached into her purse and grabbed her credit card. She paid for his and then he paid for hers. He grabbed her hand as they walked out with their rings. "I can't believe this is really happening." She said smiling. When she looked at him she felt an overwhelming amount of joy. Her smile faded and she looked down, "My whole life I wondered who I was going to marry. If anyone would ever love a loser like me. And if I ever did get married, who would come? No one cared about a foster girl. But then I got here and I met you and I knew. I knew the moment you kissed me in Sutton's car. But then everything happened and when we broke up, I saw my whole life walking away from me. I didn't think I could ever be happy again. I love you, Ethan and I'm happy that everything worked out." She said kissing his cheek.

Ethan squeezed her hand, "I wasn't going to let the best thing in my life walk out of it, Emma. Before I met you there was always something about Sutton. The way she looked, but there was always something about her that was never right. It was like I was so close but it was just never enough. But when I met you, it all clicked. You looked like her but you were everything she wasn't. All those things I wanted from her and never got. They were all in you. You think you're the one who lucked out in all of this and the truth is Emma, I am the lucky one. You came into my life and you gave me purpose. I did everything for you Emma. I graduated high school because of you. I don't even want to think where I'd be if I had never met you. And Sutton is a great girl, don't get me wrong, but she definitely didn't have my best interests at heart. You were the first person to really care about me after my parents divorced. I mean I love Dan, but he is so busy with work that he doesn't always have time to care about me. But you came around and you reminded me that I am worth something in this world. Because I am worth something to you." Emma smiled and looked up at Ethan. She squeezed his hand and kissed him. He pulled back and looked at her, "I love you, Emma. Every little thing about you."

Sutton looked at Kendall. She twirled in the light teal dress that Emma had picked out for her. She had always wanted Kendall to be her flower girl. She had pulled Kendall's hair up in a messy bun and she smiled at her daughter, "Kendall you look so beautiful, baby girl!" She said smiling. Though the dress was slightly too big for Kendall's thin frame it still looked good on the toddler.

Kendall smiled, "Do I look like a princess, mommy?" She asked swaying side to side. The fabric of the dress swished with her movements and she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Sutton smiled, "You look like a beautiful princess, baby." Sutton looked at Thayer, "What do you think?" She asked him.

It had been over a month since Jordan shot Thayer. Not much had happened since there were no witnesses and no way to prove Jordan was the shooter. Thayer hadn't even talked to Jordan since it happened and quite frankly,he was over it with Jordan. He looked up at Kendall, "she looks like a big girl." He said, "My beautiful big girl." He smiled. Time seemed to be flying by but he was beginning to get used to having Kendall in his life. He was just about to pull her in for a hug when his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID: Alec. Thayer made a confused face then slid the phone on, "Hello?"

"T? It's me, can you talk?" Alec asked. It was his professional voice.

Thayer swallowed hard, "Yeah. What's up?"

"I was going through some of the new court orders and came across one with your name on it. Are you aware that Olivia's mom is filing for full custody of Adam?" Thayer's heart dropped in his stomach.

"What? She can't do that." He said sitting up straight. Sutton looked over at Thayer with concern but he didn't even look at her. He laid his head in his hand suddenly unable to hold his own weight.

Kendall wondered over to her dad and put her head on his knees, "Daddy, are you ok?" She asked.

Thayer looked at her and pulled her up into his arms, "What grounds does she have on me?" He asked not paying any attention to the people who were sitting beside him. Sutton put her hand on Thayer's shoulder. He looked at her but gave her no acknowledgement.

"All she has is that she feels like you aren't a good father, Thayer. What the hell happened?" Alec asked.

Thayer sighed and looked at Kendall, his heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him, "I don't know, dad. She called me after Olivia died in tears about how much she loved her daughter and how much Adam reminded her of Olivia. And When I offered to let him stay with her for a while she jumped on the chance. I know he's better off there. But he's still my son." He shook his head.

"Well I'm just telling you so that you're not caught off guard when it comes in the mail. Have you heard anything from Jordan?" He asked changing the topic.

Thayer's blood boiled at his name. He turned his head away in case Sutton could hear the other end of the line. "No and I want it to stay that way." He said under his breath. Then he looked at Kendall, "Look, I gotta go. Thanks for the call." Then he hung up the phone and sighed heavily. He finally looked at Sutton, "Olivia's mom wants full custody of my son." He said heavily. Even though he was upset, he was more confused. His son was his son and sure he'd been there with him since he was born and he loved his child, but when his eyes look into Sutton's, when Kendall's sparkling blue eyes smiled into his, he knew that this was his family. He'd wanted this since his daughter was born. If he wasn't so scared he never would have met Olivia and Adam never would have been born.

Sutton's eyes dropped, "Oh Thay, I'm so sorry. Can she even do that?"

Thayer shrugged, "I don't know, but part of me feels like he's better off with her than he is with me. This is my family, Sutton. You, me and this little girl. And I know that you would love him as if he was your own, but I feel like he would be better off with her. He brings her so much joy. I just feel so conflicted."

Sutton twisted her mouth and put her arm around him, "I'm so sorry Thayer." But she really wasn't. It wasn't that she didn't care about Thayer. It broke her heart seeing him like this. But if there was any way to keep this family she had, she was going to do what Sutton did best. Manipulate until she got her way.

Thayer shook his head, "It's not your fault baby." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. He sat there for a long while just holding her in one arm and Kendall in the other. When he looked down, Kendall had fallen asleep on his lap. He looked at Sutton, "Let's get the monkey to bed." He said gently standing up. Even though he'd recovered well from the shooting, it was still hard for him to stand up, especially with the added 32 pounds of his sleeping daughter. But he managed to get up and she settled her head on his shoulder. She drew in a deep breath and sucked her thumb before falling back into a deep sleep.

"I don't know how we plan on getting her out of this dress." Sutton said as she started to pulled the chiffon ribbon undone and unzipped the dress. They managed to get the dress off of Kendall without waking her up. "Wrap your jacket around her." Sutton said grabbing Thayer's hoodie that was tied around his waist. She wrapped it around her naked daughter, enough to get them out of the bridal shop to Thayer's car.

**A/N: SO I just finished writing this series. I only have two chapters left after this one. I am getting ready for national writing month, so I may right sort of a spin off of this series. I don't know yet, I'm not sure I want to continue this story even though I have loved writing it and have loved all the feedback. **


	32. It's My Wedding, I Can Cry If I Want To

Emma sat alone on that cold stone bench. Her plain ripped skinny jeans worn with dirt. She looked at the headstone with his name on it. It was still so bittersweet standing in front of it. But today it carried even more bitterness. She fumbled with the engagement ring around her finger, twisting it from one side to the other. The diamond sparkled in the sunlight that cast through the trees. She kicked a few leaves and looked up, "You really should be here." She said. She looked back at her ring and then at her father's headstone, "I mean every girl dreams of the day her father would walk her down the aisle and give her away to her husband. How am I supposed to do this without you?" She asked. Her lip quivered. She closed her eyes, imagining Ted in his crisp tuxedo, his arm looped around hers. When he walked her down the aisle, he'd stop at the alter look up at the minister and announce that he would be giving her to her husband, Her Ethan. He would look at her whisper something sweet in her ear, kiss her forehead and give her away. She felt a slight movement beside her and she opened her eyes.

She slowly looked up, "Need a last minute pep talk from dad before you walk down the aisle?" Sutton said with a smile.

Emma sighed, "No. I just wanted some time with him." She shook her head, "He should be here, Sutton. He should get to walk his daughter down the aisle."

Sutton's face dropped, "I know." She said quietly, "He should have been there when Kendall was born. He should have lived to retire, Emma. He will never see any of us get married, or witness the births of his grandchildren. It's not fair." She said as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder.

Emma dropped her face to her sister's shoulder and sighed, "I love you." She said. Even though her wedding wasn't going to be with the absence of her father, she was at the very least thankful that she had her sister there.

"I love you too." Sutton said wrapping her arms around her twin. She gave her a squeeze. "But it's still your wedding day, Em. It's still going to be a beautiful and wonderful day and I know that wherever dad is, he is with you and loves you and wants to see you happy."

Emma smiled. It was rare when Sutton said such nice things about her and she cherished the words her sister had to say, "Thanks." She said.

Sutton smiled, "Alright, enough with the sappy stuff. You are going to be late for your hair appointment if we don't leave." Sutton said pulling her sister to her feet. She held Emma's had the whole way to her car. Emma climbed into the passenger's side and Sutton smiled, "I may also have a surprise for you."

Emma gave her sister a confused look, "WHat kind of surprise?" She questioned.

Sutton shook her head, "Don't you worry about that. Let's just get you to that hair appointment before you're late."

When they arrived at the hair salon, Mads, Laurel, and Lexi were all standing outside with Kristin and Kendall waiting for the twins to arrive. When Emma stepped out of the car, Lexi immediately ran into her arms wrapping her in a hug. It was the first time she'd seen Emma since she left Vegas for Phoenix. "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Lexi exclaimed.

Emma smiled, "Lex you're here! Did you just get in?" Her heart pounded with excitement to see her old best friend.

"Yeah, Mads came and got me from the bus station this morning." She said. Then she looked down at Emma's hand, "Let me see the ring!" Emma smiled in embarrassment but held up her hand. She was usually not the type to show-off but it was something that people had been begging to see since the news of the engagement. Lexi grabbed her hand tilting it left to right letting the diamond catch the sunlight. "Em it's stunning!" Then she looked up with a grin on her face, "I still can't believe my little Emmy is getting married!" She laughed, "And I'm forever alone."

Emma playfully slapped her friend across the arm, "Oh hush! You know you'll find someone."

Lexi nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Emma the optimist." She said smiling. The girls headed into the hair salon as Emma hugged Mads and Laurel. She watched as each of the girls took their turns getting their hair done as they decided to do the bride's hair last. Emma had chosen a curled undo with piece's of flowers delicately scattered throughout the hairstyle. Sutton had gone with a vintage undo with a few bit of her sister's flowers to separate her from bridesmaids. Though her dress was altered slightly different than the rest of the girls, she was the only one to have an undo. The other's had matching curled hair with a waterfall braid across the back of the head.

It took several hours before the girls had all completed their hairstyles and then they headed off to have their makeup done before heading to the church. Emma sat in the corner of the church. She looked at herself in the table mirror beside her. She looked like a princess, or a supermodel. The room buzzed with photographers, the bridesmaids, Kristin paced nervously as she looked at the clock. The day seemed to have been a blur of photo sessions, pampering and rushing to get her into her 18 piece wedding gown. Now it was just a countdown to that moment everyone had been waiting for. Sutton slid into the empty seat next to her twin sister, "Hey, remember that surprise I told you I had for you?"

Emma looked at Sutton, "Yeah?"

Sutton stood up and wrapped her hand around Emma's wrist, "come on, it's outside waiting for you." She said pulling her sister towards the doors of the bridal room.

Emma pulled back and swung her sister around to meet her eye to eye, "I can't go out there, I can't be seen yet." She said.

Sutton shook her head, "It's right outside the door, i promise no one will see you." She said pulling Emma along behind her. She stopped just outside the door and looked at Emma, "close your eyes." She demanded. Emma sighed but did as Sutton said at least to amuse her sister. When her eyes were closed, Sutton let go of Emma's hand, "Don't leave." She said. Emma nodded. She could hear Sutton's footsteps leave then a few minutes later the door swung open again, "Ok. Open them." She said smiling.

When Emma opened her eyes, she felt stunned, speechless. Then she shook her head, "No, Sutton." She put her hands over her mouth, "How did you do this?"

Sutton smiled, "There is nothing in this world that Sutton can't get if she wants it bad enough. Are you surprised?"

Emma nodded, opening her arms, "You got my daughter here. I don't know how to thank you enough." She said as she pulled Savannah into a hug. The girls long hair was pulled into a bun with wispy curly pieces framing her face. Her dark blue dress accented her nine year old frame perfectly. Emma bit back tears, "Baby you look gorgeous." She said looking at her daughter. "Will you walk with me down the aisle?" She asked realizing she needed to include Savannah in the ceremony.

Savannah smiled. "You want me to walk with you down the aisle? Why?" She asked.

"Because you're my baby and I want you to be a part of this moment, please make your momma happy?" She said pressing her hands together in a prayer motion. She stuck out her bottom lip and made puppy dog sounds.

Savannah smiled, "You're strange mom. But I'll do it." Emma held her hands up and then pulled Savannah in for a hug.

Sutton looked at Savannah, "You have no idea. But your mom is more amazing than you will ever know." She looked at Emma and smiled.

Emma blushed at her sister's words, "Thanks Sutton and thank you for getting her here. However you did it, I'm not going to ask, but she's here and that makes this even better." She wrapped her arms around her twin sister.

The girls gathered at the door in the line that they were instructed to stand in ready to proceed to the chapel. Emma's heart pounded with nerves she grabbed her twins arm, "Promise that no matter what the future holds you will always be there for me?"

Sutton laced her fingers around her sisters, "I won't leave you ever again, Emma. I love you."

Emma laid her head on her sister's shoulder as they walked down the side of the church. The weather was clear and warm. The perfect day for a wedding. She squeezed her sisters hand praying this was the right decision.

**A/N: Ok So I realized after I wrote this how insanely long this chapter was going to be so I broke it into two parts. Then there will be a concluding chapter. So after this one there are two chapters left. **


	33. It's My Wedding, I Can Cry If I Wanna

Emma paced outside the doors of the chapel. Her heart pounded and she swore the sweat beading around her forehead would wash away her thick foundation. Beside her, her nine year old daughter looked up at her, "Mommy are you okay?" Savannah asked.

Emma stopped mid-pace and looked at Savannah, "Yeah, honey. I'm just nervous."

Savannah opened her hand, extending it towards her mom, "Everything is going to be okay, mommy. Don't you love Ethan?"

Emma looked at her daughter's little hand, open and exposed. She reached out her own hand and placed in her daughters, "I do love Ethan and I know we are going to have a great life together. But still you wonder if this is where you're meant to be."

Savannah shrugged, "I've never been to a wedding before." She said softly. "Daddy never got married after mommy died." She suddenly looked up at Emma, "I mean after Bridget died. Though I didn't know her." She said sadly.

Emma looked down and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Even though she'd only just met her little girl a month ago, she loved her with the love only a mother could understand, "I know that your life has been a lie, trust me so was mine. But we are together now and I'm not letting your dad keep you from me. You're my daughter, munchkin. I love you."

Savannah looked up at her mom, "I just wish I had known all along who my mom was. It's not fair."

Emma nodded, "Believe me baby, I know. I didn't meet my birth mom until I was 17. I didn't even know I had a twin sister until I was 17." The music in the church got quiet and Emma stood up, "This is it, baby. Are you ready?"

Savannah nodded, I think the question is, are you ready?"

Emma laced her fingers around Savannah's, "As ready as I'll ever be." She squeezed her daughter's hand and met Rebecca at the door, "Thanks for walking me down the aisle mommy." She said looping her arm around her mom's.

"Anything for my angel." Rebecca said with a smile. She may have been kicked out of the birthing room when Sutton gave birth to Kendall, at least she was able to get to walk her daughter down the aisle.

Before Emma could realize what was happening, the door's of the church were opening and Emma drew in a breath, "This is it." She whispered. "The beginning of the rest of my life." Then she looked at her mom, "Don't let me fall ok?"

Rebecca smiled, "I've got you baby girl. You're safe with me." Then they were processing down the aisle, every eye on Emma. Camera phones snapped pictures and captured video of her walking down the aisle.

At the alter, Ethan beamed, a tear in his eye as he watched his whole world approach him. When they stopped at the end of the alter, the pastor stood up, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Rebecca said, then she turned to her daughter, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine." She whispered a chest song lyric that meant more than the words in her heart. Emma smiled and Rebecca kissed her forehead, "I love you princess." Then she let go of her daughter's arm a symbol of her baby flying from the nest into the arms of her future.

Rebecca sat in the pew and closed her eyes suddenly consumed by a memory. _"You have to put her up, Rebecca. don't be selfish." Alec said pacing the little hospital room that crisp mid-November morning. It was only hours after she'd given birth to her twin daughters. "Look at those two girls. We know Sutton will go to Ted but you can't keep Emma. She deserves better than that._

_His words cut Rebecca, "How can you tell me that there is anything in this world better than my daughter's mother? I realize that maybe I'm not the richest person in the world but I have a place to stay and a room for her to grow up in. I just can't let her go. I don't even want to let Sutton go."_

_Alec spun around his eyes pierced through her, "Sutton is going." He said sternly._

_"I know that and Ted will give her a good life, but I'm not giving up Emma. She's my daughter and I have the last word." Rebecca said growing a backbone. Alec had taken the reigns in the decision on what would happen after the girls were born but Rebecca was standing her ground on this one. It was hard enough giving one of her babies to their father, but giving the other to a complete stranger? She just couldn't do that. "Emma is staying with me."_

_Alec shook his head, "That's a selfish decision, Rebecca." He said as he stomped to the doorway, he stopped just shy of the door and turned around, "Emma deserve's more than anything you could give her." Then he was gone._

"I, Ethan Matthew Whitehorse, take you Emma to be my wife. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Ethan's voice was prominent yet soft, loving, caring and his eyes fixated on her. He slid Emma's wedding band onto her finger. A tear trickled down her cheek and Ethan wiped it away, smiling at her.

"Emma, do you have a ring?" The pastor asked. Emma smiled and turned to Sutton. Sutton reluctantly gave her his wedding band. She turned back to Ethan, her eyes locked on his for a moment, a memory washed over her.

_"I know you slept with Sutton!" Her voice was livid and angry. Her heart pounded with rage as she looked at the man she had so many feelings for and right now, all of them seemed to surface at once._

_Ethan looked taken aback, "I did not sleep with your sister!" He fought back. Suddenly she was quiet. She looked down and she knew exactly what had happened._

_Almost in an instant they looked at each other and without hesitation they were locked in a kiss. Fire, rage and passion melded between them. She pulled back and looked at him, "I never ever wanna feel that way again. I'm so sorry for doubting you."_

Emma smiled looking into his eyes. It was like she was captivated by him. Consumed and mesmerized. Then she drew in a deep breath, his ring fumbled in her shaky hand, "I Emma Jade Becker… Mercer…" A light chuckle spread throughout the congregation, "Take you Ethan to be my husband, to have and to hold. Inn richer or in poorer. In sickness and in health tip death do us part." Then she slid the ring onto his finger. The crowd smiled, some guests wiped away tears. Emma avoided Kristin knowing that she would be crying most of all.

"Ethan, it's the moment you've been waiting for all weekend. Yo may now kiss your bride." The pastor said. Ethan smiled pulling Emma in for a long, deep kiss. When he pulled away his eyes lit up. It was official now, they were now a legally bound couple. A husband and a wife. "I now present to you the new Mr and Mrs. Ethan Whitehorse!" The crowd cheered as the chorus to Rascal Flatts' "Love You Out Loud" Filled the church. The crowd cheered as the recessed down the alter and out of the church.

When they were alone, Ethan pulled Emma into his arms, "come here my beautiful wife. God that sounds so good to say!" He said kissing her deeply.

"Its good to hear." She said smiling. Soon they were being whisked away for yet more pictures and after an hour of taking almost every photo combination they could think of, including one of Emma and Sutton and Emma, Sutton, Kendall and Savannah together, they were ready to head to the reception.

**A/N: I tried really hard to condense the ceremony so that I could fit in the eventful reception, but my writing muse got carried away. So guess what? I'll be finishing up a part three probably tomorrow and hopefully it will be posted by the end of tomorrow! YAY! I know y'all don't seem to mind. Soooo all I have planned left is the reception of the wedding. So hold on, it's almost done but not quite. :) Feedback is awesome! **


	34. We Are Family

"And now, presenting for the first time ever, please put your hands together for the new Mr and Mrs. Ethan Whitehorse!" Outside the reception hall the music blasted, the DJ's voice boomed over the microphone and suddenly the doors' flung open, camera's flawed from every direction and Emma gripped her husbands hand as they made their way to the dance floor. "If you will please remind standing as the bride and groom share their first dance as a married couple." The room went quiet. Emma looked at Ethan. Nothing else in the room matter at that moment, not the silence or the people staring, not the soft music of their song beginning to play. She stood before him just as she had done on that same dance floor the first week she was in Phoenix. in her pink dress and bare feet. She placed her hand on his shoulder and just as he did then, he slid her arm down. He grabbed her hand and they began to dance at first proper and smooth, but as the music built to the crescendo, he lifted her up over his head exactly like he'd done that very first dance. When the song ended she looked at him, knowing that that dance and that song was exactly as it had been that day with the little boom box. Today, her pink dress was replaced with her pinned up wedding dress and his Chelsea Creek uniform was replaced with his black tuxedo. But everything to the beat was exactly the same.

"Our first dance as friends, our first dance as husband and wife." He said so only she could hear. She smiled.

When she pulled away she looked at him, "Our bride and groom wanted me to say that in replacement of the father daughter dance, Emma will be playing one of her father's favorite songs as she shares a dance with her twin sister Sutton." The music played and Emma reached for her twin's hand.

"I't s because of you we are here today. Not here in this room celebrating this marriage. But here today as a family, as sisters. Because you knew that I was out there and you wanted to meet me. It's because of you I owe a thousand thank you's" She pulled Sutton in for a hug as they swayed to the music.

Sutton rested her head on her sister's bare shoulder, "I love you Emma and I know things got crazy for a while but I never ever wanted to lose you as a sister. From those days in our dreams as little girls to the days we shared in reality, nothing can take you away from me. I just wish I hadn't let my jealousy get the best of me. You're more important than any boy and I'm glad you got the good one. You deserve it." Sutton said a tear slipped down her cheek and splashed on Emma's shoulder.

Emma smiled, "Thank you, Sutton." They swayed to the music until it faded out. The crowd clapped and Emma pulled back looking into her twin's eyes, "I love you, Sutton."

Sutton nodded, "I love you too, Em." She said smiling.

The crowd cheered as the twins walked off the dance floor hand in hand. The next few dances were traditional standards and it was finally time to get the party started. The music blasted some classic party songs and some of Ethan and Emma's favorites. The night was going well when Rebecca tapped Sutton on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you baby?"

Sutton looked at her mom, "Now?"

"It's important."

Sutton sighed and exited the dance floor behind her mom. Emma watched in confusion as they disappeared across the reception hall to the back doors to the patio. She stopped just outside the door and crossed her arms over her chest, "What is this about?"

"Look, I have to tell you something and I need to tell you first before you here it from someone else." Rebecca's face was flushed and she looked terrified. Sutton barely took a moment to care. "Baby, you need to know that Thayer is… Well he's my son."

Bile creeped up Sutton's throat. SHe swallowed hard and took a step back, "What do you mean, he is your son, _mom?_"

"I adopted Thayer when he was little. Just after I gave up Emma. I had a brief romance with Alec. Thayer's mom had just passed away and I felt bad for him." She felt tears flood her eyes.

Sutton shook her head, "Mom, how could you not tell me this? God! We have a child together." She stopped and blinked, "Oh god, I have a child with my brother." She felt bile rise again and she placed her hand on the banquet table, desperately trying to keep from falling over. "How am I supposed to look at him again?" She shook her head, "Things were going so well."

Rebecca took a step towards Sutton but she backed up, "Baby, I'm so sorry." She said reaching out for Sutton.

"He's not blood is he?" She asked trying to at least find some kind of good in this, but the hardest she tried she only failed.

"No, he's not your blood brother." She said quietly.

"Who else knows about this?" Sutton asked finally able to stand on her own again.

"Alec, you, me…. And Ted knew." She said diverting her gaze to anything but her daughters.

"Does Thayer know?" She asked realizing her dumb question.

"Thayer knows that I adopted him, yes. But baby it's nothing. He's not blood related." Rebecca said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Just stop." She said holding up her hand, "You lied to me about everything. How am I supposed to trust you about anything?" She said pushing past her mom and disappeared back into the reception hall, leaving Rebecca standing there tears pouring down her cheeks.

Inside, Kendall ran up to Sutton, "Mommy!" She said with a smile. Her hair was pinned up in curls and they bounced with every step she took. Sutton couldn't even look at her daughter, she tried so hard not to faint or throw up. How could Rebecca do this to me? She thought angrily. She pushed past her three year old without even acknowledging her existence. Kendall stopped and looked at Sutton as she walked by. She trailed her, "Mommy?"

Sutton stopped suddenly and spun around, "Go. away!" She spat angrily wishing her words could reverse the last three years of her life. Kendall looked up at her, stunned by her words. Tears filled her little eyes and watched as Sutton turned and walked away.

Emma laughed as she grabbed Lexi's hand, "You owe me a dance!" She said pulling her to the middle of the floor. Lexi laughed as she followed Emma. They were dancing to the beat of the loud music when a three year on tears ran up to Emma. Immediately stopped dancing and lifted her niece, "Baby what's wrong?"

Kendall tried to steady her breathing, her head shook with every breath she took, "Mommy yell at me." She said crying harder.

Emma pressed her niece's head to her chest, "Come on, let's go find her." She said as she left the dance floor, Lexi close in tow. They surveyed the room for her twin but she was nowhere to be seen. Emma pushed the double doors to the reception hall open. The hallway was empty only Thayer was coming towards them. She stepped in front of him causing him to stop, "Where is Sutton?"

Thayer looked at his daughter, "Baby, why are you crying?" He asked putting his hand on her back.

Kendall looked up at her dad and reached out for him. He grabbed her and held her to his hip. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and she looked at him, "Mommy yell at me." She said between deep breaths.

Thayer looked at Emma, "What happened?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. Have you seen my wonderful sister?"

Thayer shook his head, "But I'll help you look for her." He said rubbing Kendall's back. They took off down the hallway looking for Sutton. It wasn't long before they found her sitting on a bench alone. She looked like a mix between pissed, sick, and confused. When she looked up and her eyes met Thayer's, she stood up, "Stop!" He called out after her, but she just took off.

They ran off after her but the weight of Emma's dress held her back, "Sutton!" She called, "Stop, please!"

Sutton's voice ran cold at the sound of her sister's pleas. She stopped and turned around and waited until she'd caught up with her. "I don't want to talk to you." Then she looked at Thayer, "Especially you." She said coldly. "Just take Kendall and go." She said. Hot tears poured down her cheeks, she really didn't know how to feel or what to do. She loved Thayer, and she certainly loved her daughter. But the lies were getting too much for even her to handle.

"What did I do?" He asked confused at all of this.

Sutton looked at him, her cold stare made his heart stop, "What do you mean what did you do?" She said coldly.

"What. Did. I. Do?" He said slowly matching her cold tone.

"You're my fucking BROTHER, Thayer!" She spat coldly.

Emma stood there stunned at the news and then turned to Thayer, "What?" She said folding her arms across her chest.

Thayer shook his head, "Who told you that?"

"Rebecca- Your mother!" She screamed at him, "And you knew about it! You knew about it when we were dating. You knew about when you slept with me and you knew about it when I gave birth to her!" He said pointing angrily at her daughter. She knew it wasn't Kendall's fault that she wound up in the middle of this crazy family. Sutton switched her weight from one leg to the other and folded her arms across her chest.

Thayer sighed and took a step towards her, "Sutton, Rebecca is not my mother, okay?"

She shook her head, "Adoptive mother, whatever. It still makes you my brother." She said. Her stomach churned as she spoke.

"No. Look she wanted to adopt me. She filled out the paper's but Alec never filed them. There was complication's with the paperwork and I don't think he ever told her. I'm not your brother." He said calmly taking a step towards her.

Sutton looked up at him, "You swear that you are neither by blood or by law, my brother." She said looking at him. Her cold eyes met his warm ones and they softened in his gaze.

"I swear, baby. I wouldn't have pursued a relationship with my sister, I'm not that sick." He said, "Much less have a baby with her. I love you Sutton. I promise that we are in no way related."

Sutton looked down, even more confused than she was before. She wasn't sure who to believe anymore. But when she looked at Kendall's bloodshot eyes broke her heart. She reached out for her baby but Kendall only recoiled pressing herself further into Thayer's arms. Sutton shook her head, "No baby. I'm so sorry I yelled at you." She said tears filling her eyes. Kendall looked at Sutton with fear in her eyes and her heart stopped at the sight of her child. "Baby, I'm so sorry. Can mommy hold you?"

Kendall looked at her mom. She looked at Thayer and he smiled at her, "It's okay baby." Kendall sighed and then looked back at Sutton. She smiled and then reached out her arms.

Sutton grabbed her daughter and pressed her to her chest, she rocked back and forth, "I'm so sorry baby. I never should have yelled at you. It's not fair to you baby." She kissed the side of her daughter's head, "I love you."

Kendall looked at her mom and put her hand on her cheek, "It's okay momma. I love you too."

Sutton looked up at Emma, "I'm sorry. This is your wedding day, I shouldn't have made such a huge scene. I just can't believe she had to tell me that now."

Emma smiled, "It's okay. Let's just go back and forget about Rebecca."

Thayer took Sutton's hand, " I think she was afraid I was going to tell or maybe that Alec would say something. But what she told you isn't true I promise."

Sutton squeezed his hand, "This life isn't perfect, Thay. But I love you and I love this little girl and for anything to mess that up? I just can't handle it anymore."

Thayer kissed her cheek, "I love you too and I will let nothing come between us."

Sutton wrapped her arm around him, bringing her family in for a hug, "This is where you belong." She whispered. "With me and Kendall." Thayer nodded and kissed her. He grabbed her hand as they opened the door of the reception hall, trying not to let the event's of the night bring them down.


	35. The Beginning In The End

**This is it y'all! The last chapter in the series! Thank you to everyone who stuck around since the beginning! I hope it's been as much fun reading it as it was writing it! :) **

Emma opened the backdoor of her new house. Greeted by the early morning breeze. She drew in a sip of her coffee. Ethan had been up and out of the house since Dan got him a job as an office assistant at the police department. The first two months of marriage had been good to them. Now, they had settled into their home. A large two story house down the street from Sutton's place. They'd spent the first month decorating and settling into living together. But this morning she was up early. She stepped back into the bedroom and closed the sliding glass door to the balcony. She placed her coffee mug down on the dresser and closed the bathroom door turning on the shower.

Sutton rolled over, her arm laid gently across Thayer's body. It was still dark out but suddenly a tiny shadow was standing in the doorway. Sutton looked up, "Come here, baby." she said patting the empty space in her bed. Kendall ran into the room and climbed the bed, snuggling in the space between her parents. "Mommy?" she whispered.

"Yeah pumpkin?" Sutton said not ready for her chatty child to break the silence.

"I miss Aunt Emma." She said sticking her thumb in her mouth.

Sutton nodded, "I know baby. I miss her too. But we will see her tonight." She said. She closed her eyes and tried to get more sleep.

When sun finally broke through the bedroom, Kendall sat up and poked at Thayer's arm, "Daddy! Daddy wakes up!" She said.

Thayer groaned and looked at his daughter, "Mommy let you in again didn't she?" Kendall nodded. Thayer yawned and sat up. "Well if you're gonna wake me up at least wake mommy up too." He said. Kendall smiled and turned around.

She poked Sutton's temple, "Momma wakes up! It's me Kendall!" She said. Sutton didn't move and Kendall pushed her mother's hair off her face, "Mommy? Mommy wakes up!" Sutton groaned and rolled over looking up at her daughter.

"Hey there munchkin." She said hugging her.

Kendall stood up, "Ok. Now that everybody's awake, let's play." She smiled and bounced on the bed.

Sutton and Thayer groaned, "Kenzie, calm down." Sutton said grabbing Kendall's waist and pulling her back down to the bed.

Kendall squealed, "No no no no no mommy!" she said. She slumped over Sutton's body and rolled over on her back, folding over her mom's body.

Thayer sat up and looked at his daughter's exposed belly. "I'm gonna get you!" He said as he tickled Kendall's belly. She giggled loudly and curled up in a ball. Sutton sat up pulling her giggling child off of her. She looked at Thayer and he smiled at her, "Why don't I make breakfast." He said. He looked at his phone as he did every morning. Six missed calls, 3 from Alec and 3 from his son's grandmother. Part of him didn't want to deal with this drama right now. He'd been dealing with Lawyers and court dates since Emma's wedding. So far nothing had happened and Thayer was almost ready to throw in the towel. At this point Adam barely recognized Thayer when he walked through that court room door. He had looked at his son and he didn't even respond to Thayer. After everything that had happened between him and Olivia and now all the time he'd spent at his grandparents house, he wasn't sure what to do. But all he knew was whatever was best for Adam, he was going to do. He stood up and grabbed Kendall flinging her over his shoulder, "Come on my little monster, let's go get something to eat." Kendall laughed as Thayer carried her out of the room.

Emma sat on the couch, she stared at the floor, she'd just spent the afternoon cleaning her house and setting up for her house warming party. Soon Ethan would be home with the food and not long after Sutton, Thayer, Kendall, Kristin, Laurel, Mads, Alec and Rebecca would be gathering for the first time since Thanksgiving over a meal and friendship to welcome the newlywed couple into their brand new home. "Hey babe, I'm home." Ethan said from down the hall. Emma stood up and put a smile on her face.

"Hi sweet heart." She said wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her kiss in tighter. "Are you ready for dinner? Is Dan coming too?"

Ethan shook his head, "He has to work late tonight, but he sent his love." Ethan said, he looked around the immaculate room. He could tell Emma had spent all day making the house look warm and cozy. About a half dozen Bath and Body Works candle were lit and casting a glow dancing across the walls. They filled the room with sweet smells of flowers and clean laundry. He turned back to his wife, "Honey, the place looks amazing. You did a good job."

Emma smiled, "Thank you baby. But hurry hurry they are going to be here soon." She said clapping her hands. Ethan kissed her a last time before he disappeared up the staircase to the bedroom for a quick shower.

When he came down, Emma was greeting the first few guests, Sutton, Thayer and Kendall. Emma gave her sister a hug and then one to Thayer, "Emma, this place looks amazing!" Sutton said spinning around the open room. The first level of the house welcomed guests into the foyer and living room. A fireplace sat beneath the flatscreen on the wall. The mantle was decorated with photo's from the wedding and a few from when they were dating. To the right an open kitchen and dining room separated by a large bar island was set with the finest china that was gifted from the wedding. The table was large and wooden. Wood benches took place of regular dining room chairs gave the room that typical Arizona look. The kitchen was spacious and open. The countertops were covered with food Emma had prepared for the meal.

"Thank you. Come in and sit down." Emma said leading them into the living room. They sat on the couch and Emma handed her sister and Thayer some soda's and a special sippy cup of juice for Kendall. Thayer and Ethan weren't long into a conversation about motorcycles and sports when Kristin arrived with Laurel. Emma hugged her mom. It was the first time she'd seen her mom and little sister since she'd come home from the honeymoon. She looked at her little sister, "Laurel, you're getting so beautiful." She said smiling and hugging her sister. "Come in." She said, "As soon as Alec and Rebecca and Mads get here, we can start dinner." She said. Kristin and Laurel joined Sutton and Thayer in the living room. Immediately, Kendall latched onto Laurel's hip.

It wasn't long before Alec, Rebecca and Mads showed up. Mads handed Emma a bottle of champagne with a large white bow on it, "For later." She said with a wink. Emma smiled and thanked her friend. Finally she was able to serve dinner.

After the meal, Thayer stood up, "Hey can I have everyone's attention." He said. He held up his wine glass. He turned his attention to Sutton. Sutton smiled, he lowered his glass, "Sutton. I don't really know where to start except that I love you. I know that things between us haven't been the greatest the last three years, but the last few months I've been with you and Kendall, I realize that this is where my heart is. It's where my heart has always been. When I look at that little angel we created, I feel joy. When I looked in your eyes at the hospital, I was happy that it was your eyes I saw. You are the greatest thing to have happened to me in a long time." then he bent down on one knee and pulled a small ring from his pocket. Sutton shot her hands to her mouth. She had remembered clearly the night Ethan had proposed to Emma and the slight twinge that Thayer would never come around. Tears filled her eyes, "Let's make this a real family. Say you'll be my wife?" He asked. His hands trembled and bullets of sweat beaded around his hairline. Sutton was speechless, all she could do was nod. Thayer sighed relief and slid the ring on her finger. The crowd clapped as Thayer pulled Sutton in for a kiss.

Emma looked at Sutton, "Your turn." She sang as she looked at her sister's ring. It was small- smaller than Emma's but it was still everything Sutton could have ever wanted.

"I think this calls for some wine." Kristin announced as she came out with a bottle of wine. She poured some for herself and then handed Ethan the bottle.

Ethan poured some and turned to Emma, "Wine baby?"

Emma put up a hand, "None for me." She said.

Ethan looked at her strange, "Em, you never pass up white wine. You practically live on this stuff. Are you ok?"

Emma smiled, "I'm fine. It's just…" She sighed and looked at him. This wasn't really the time or the place but she looked at him, "I'm pregnant, Ethan." She said with a smile. "You're going to be a daddy." she said looking at her niece. Sure she wanted to wait a few years before she started her family, but these are things that can't be completely controlled. Ethan looked at her, stunned. "Ethan? Are you ok?" She asked, but the wine glass he held in his hands slid from his fingertips shattering to the ground.


End file.
